


Emiratis

by tayibahaji



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayibahaji/pseuds/tayibahaji
Summary: Reign AU.





	Emiratis

"Words travel fast in these castle walls.” That was something her father had told her a very long time ago, when she was but a child playing about the castle with her ladies to be. And Zara was not ignorant. She understood they were talking about her from the very second her parents’ death was announced. 

‘She is but a child,” 

‘Barely of legal age, I hear.’

The common decency she had hoped the court would have had diminished as she was walking through the castle to the ballroom where the general, and the rest of parliament would be waiting for her. 

She thought for a split second of her parents, but when it began to ache her heart she decided to push it away before gathering her skirts up and hurrying after her guards. The dress had been her mothers, and truth be told, Zara did not understand why she chose to wear it once the news of her parents were announced. Maybe so she could have her mother’s presence about one last time. They walked for what felt like hours even though they took a short cut through the castle’s south wing. The infirmary was packed with wounded soldiers, all groaning or clutching a wound or lying quietly, perhaps dead. Still, Zara did not show any sign of weakness. The complications of war could not infiltrate her mind. She would not let it. The guards pushed open the doors to the ballroom and stood aside as the entire room bowed down at her presence. 

“Your Majesty,” they all said in union. 

Zara felt her heart beating hard and fast under her tight corset, nevertheless, she held a straight face and bowed ever so slightly to all the members of the parliament and the general. For there was no time to mourn her parents, despite their cruel untimely death that took place only hours ago. For she was queen now; and she would have to act the part. 

“General, inform me of me of the casualties.” She commanded whilst walking to her throne upfront. The general, or ‘uncle James’ as she had been allowed to call him before all of this sat down first, the rest followed as the guards nodded their approval.

The General’s scar bled red as he stood before his niece. He was wounded. “Barbarians infiltrated the south border as they were about to cross, by the time our troops returned, half of them were already killed, including the king and queen.” He spoke wearily, as if he too was on the verge of bursting into tears. 

Zara took a deep breath before blinking and giving the rest of the senate the answer she knew they wanted. 

“Then this is an act of war. Gather your men, General. We attack at first brink of light.” Her voice consumed the room; everyone would quiet down as their new queen spoke. 

“With all due respect, princess, don’t you think we sh-“ Zara turns her head to Jenson, the second commander, below her uncle. He had been kind to her once, she presumed, but this was not the time for compassion. 

“Pardon?” her voice was cold as she spoke, the commander bowed his head. Zara was no fool. She knew the questionable look on all of their faces, as she had seen it before. They doubted her capability of ruling properly, for she was, after all, nothing but a woman, a princess nonetheless. 

Zara rose to her feet before taking a deep breath. “From this day forth, I am your queen. You will obey and serve me as well as you have served my parents.” Despite her height and small state she stood taller than anyone in the room. 

“Your Majesty.” They mumble in union. 

“Alright then, General,” she turned to her uncle. 

“A thousand men to the southern border to chase them off and prevent any new ambushes.” Her uncle raised his cheek at her before giving her a small faint smile, only so she could see. Zara then turned and scanned the room for any faltering eyes. 

“And as for the rest of you. Prepare yourselves for a new age. Of both rule and war.” 

ONE YEAR LATER

“Uncle, I wish you would re-consider. I could just pretend to fall ill and postpone all of this,” Zara could not hide the worry on her face as they sat opposite of each other in her study. 

“You will do no such thing, besides, it was only a matter of time before this happened. Better now than later.” He said in his reassuring voice, as he understood just how terrified Zara was at greeting her new husband to-be. 

What if he’s hideous? 

What if he’s evil?

What if he’s hideous and evil?

What if he won’t allow me to rule because I am a woman?

These were only a few of the pessimistic thoughts that had consumed her mind the past weeks. She stood from her chair and walked over to the large mirror, eyeing her beautiful silk gown. It had been nine months since her coronation, but she was still surprised at how many dresses her stylist could design for one occasion. This one was all white with small spots of crystals circling around the waist as well as a red flower crown was on top of her head. To symbolize her innocence or so.

“You do understand what needs be done, don’t you?” Her uncle’s voice grew weary as he eyed her worried state. 

Zara then thought of all the discussions they had shared the past year. Her uncle had warned her of what would come of this alliance, of the danger that would arise with her on the throne. Despite the stories of other countries who fell to an unstable monarch, there was one thing he mentioned every time they discussed her upcoming rule. 

No one could be trusted. 

Not even the man she would marry. 

“I do.” 

“Forget not what your parents died for, Zara.” Although he remained quiet were he sat, there was fury in his eyes. Zara was convinced that the only person more destroyed by her parent’s death was her uncle. He stared at the painting of her father that hung beside her. 

“They will rest at nothing to make sure you cannot rule. For they do not believe a woman can rule. You, however, will prove them wrong. We will make sure of that. All you need do until then is smile, bow and act as if the politics of Emiratis and Oeste do not concern you half as much as it should, at least until the seal has been signed and the alliance is final.” He breathed out before nodding at his niece. 

Zara sensed the knock before it came. She remained, however, silent until the guard announced it. 

“It is time.” Was all he said and she felt herself crumbling on the inside. 

“Straighten up, will you.” Her uncle said and so she took one last glance in the mirror before following her guards and the General out the door to the throne room. She could not help but to feel a sense of dejá vú as she crossed these paths she had walked so many times before, as if this feeling of dread had consumed her like this before and it was in that moment Zara remembered. 

Today was the anniversary of her mother and father’s death. 

It was strange. She barely remembered mourning them. All that happened afterwards was to prepare her for the coronation, meetings and more meetings. Zara grew accustomed to not having a life of her own anymore; even now at eighteen she barely took the time to satisfy her own needs, all that was important was her nation; Emiratis, and the safekeeping of her people. 

They reached the throne room at what felt like a hundred hours later, and so everything fell into place. They bowed as she entered the room, murmured compliments as her gown outshined every single one of the noble’s wives. Which, obviously, was the goal. Everyone smiled cheerfully as she passed them, Zara smiled back of course, but on the inside she felt like returning to her chambers and sleeping off this dreaded feeling of misery. It was not that she did not appreciate the lengths they would go to, to please her, but the constant facade everyone put up was exhausting for her as well, everyone’s friendly faces became too much to bear when you knew none of them actually cared for you on a personal level. Zara did not have a single friend at court. 

“He’s late, General.” She stated as she sat on her throne, above everyone else. 

“A well observation, my queen, but I have just been informed of the complications with their ship. They will arrive any minute.” Her uncle answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He was after all the only one allowed to speak to her in that matter. 

They waited for another few minutes before the trumpets announced their arrival. The Harold entered before them, standing on the left side of the door with a horn in his right hand. 

“It is with great enthusiasm we introduce the dauphine of Oeste to the court of Emiratis. Please bow for prince Eden James the 2nd, future king of the nations Oeste and Emiratis.” Zara rolled her eyes ever so discreetly at this. 

“Future king,” she muttered bitterly under her breath. 

Then they walked forward in formation, leaving Zara confused at who was the prince for a split second, but of course how could she be mistaking. The prince stood in front of them all with the suit and seal of Oeste on his chest. Zara was, for a moment, shocked into silence by his beauty. She knew he was handsome; there had been rumors, even amongst the servants when it came to the men from Oeste. But this was nothing of what she had expected.

“Your majesty,” She did not even notice he had walked up to her until he spoke in a low, gentle voice, a faint smile on his lips. She raised herself and bowed. As she sat down she saw his beauty for what it truly was; radiant. His dark hair was curly on his tall estate and his eyes were, at least for Zara’s guess, what drew most of the women to him. They glimmered with green even from the distance that was between them. 

“I trust your journey was comfortable,” she spoke first as he stood with one hand behind his back.

“It was exquisite, hardly any ambushes.” She narrowed her eyes at his sarcasm.

“My men were attacked for the second time by your troops, I trust you’ll put them at ease once the wedding is announced.” This time his voice was cold, indifferent almost as she stood higher than him. 

I am the queen, how dare he speak to me like this? 

“Naturally,” she responded easily, as she had been taught. He was upset by the attacks, but those were necessary to protect Emiratis. 

“Well then,” She stood before walking down the small steps to face him, even though he stood a head taller than her. 

“I think we have a lot to discuss, shall we?” she gestured for her study. 

And so they entered her study where they were alone for the first time. Man and wife to be. 

“You are younger than I expected,” he said. 

“I am mature for my age,” she responded.

“And even more beautiful, if I might say.” She felt her cheeks warm at this, of course he would try to court her, he had to if they were to live a somewhat normal life in front of the rest of the parliament. 

Zara decided, in that very moment, what to do. She knew loveless marriages to maintain political stronghold were common, but her love was something she held sacred, therefor she would not waste it any more than she had to. 

She turned to the prince, facing him head on as she spoke sternly, with her head high. 

“There’s no need to court me, we will marry in due time and produce heirs, but that is all we need do. I’ll respect your mistresses and lovers alike whilst you must promise to respect my political involvement and not hold me down simply because I am your wife and a woman.” It was a mouthful, she thought but didn’t say. 

To her surprise, he smirked at her speech, earning her a confused glance. 

“What is it?” Zara questioned.

“You speak as if you have already written me off, aren’t you going to give your future husband a chance at least?” His smile was full of mischief and to be honest, it eased her worry at the thought of having a juvenile partner, rather than an evil one. 

“Why should I? We are to marry because of politics, not because of the undying attraction between the two of us, nor the love we’ve had for each other since childhood, this is nothing more than a strategy, so let’s just make this easy, please.” 

He nodded every so slightly at this, but she knew their discussion wasn’t over, mostly because of the smirk that lit up his entire face. Dimples and all. “Zara,” Her name rolled of his tongue so beautifully, she thought. 

He took a few steps towards her, closing the distance between them. She thought of backing away, but then thought of the marriage advice her uncle had given her. She needed to show she was not afraid. 

“I just said you were beautiful, did I not? And you are obviously attracted to me, so let’s play it from there shall we? I don’t want a loveless marriage.” He stared down at her lips for a split second and he was close, so close that she could feel his warmth radiating from his skin and the faint smell of trees and forest on his collar. 

Then he pulled away and Zara felt like she could breathe easily again. 

“As to your worry of me dominating the politics, you needn’t worry. I was raised by a good woman and I intend on passing down my beliefs.” He said and Zara was stunned to silence for the third time since she had met Eden of Oeste. 

She felt a burden, that had troubled her since the very minute her uncle informed her of the demonstration of a female queen had begun, lifted off. She fluttered her eyelashes as if she could not believe what he was saying before smiling at Eden and as he smiled back Zara understood they would work good together. 

“I’m grateful, prince of Oeste, for your honesty and co-operation.” She bowed her head slightly at the prince and his lips pulled up to a faint smile. 

“Now, will you let down your guard or must we keep up this exhausting political facade my entire stay?” He questioned and Zara laughed. 

“What facade?” 

“You don’t mean to tell me that this is all you think about, politics, strategies?” He reached over to the golden statues on the shelf, fingering with them as he spoke easily to her, not as the other princes she had met, he wasn’t nervous or arrogant, he was easy. 

“This is what I was raised to do, besides if I don’t, who will?” she asked carefully thinking of the secret promise she had made to her parents when she visited their unmarked graves.

“I will,- I mean, we will, as we live our lives happily until one of us dies at twenty-four because of some sort of plague leaving the other heartbroken, but in due time ready to love again.” He cheerfully admitted and Zara widened her eyes. 

“What, no, I intend on living a long life, I will rule until my country no longer needs me.” She responded. 

“So you’ll miraculously turn immortal?”

“No offence.” He added quickly as her eyebrows tightened. 

“Offence taken,” she knew Emiratis were facing troubling times, but she did not need some rude prince as constant reminder. 

“You are, quite outspoken aren’t you?” she asked him as pulled his long fingertips over her marble table before seating himself in her chair. 

“Oh I sense we’re going to have a lot of fun together.” He spoke and for some unknown reason Zara believed him. 

 

≠

“As you know, Emiratis stands strong with our faith Catholicism and discussion of converting or other religious transformation alike are to be prohibited amongst the nobles, if such talk is to be discussed, it is only allowed in the presence of the forthcoming king and queen.” General spoke for Zara. They were all seated around one great table. The Oeste’s on the left and the Emiratiees on the right. 

“Granted, what comes of our trading routs then?” Eden spoke for the fourth time despite his advisors with their long feathery pens next to him. Something told Zara he cared just as much for these absurd rules of them not participating verbally in the contract as she did.

“We will assist you in your trading route difficulties as you will support our military from the south and their Protestantism.” Zara spoke this time and both of the advisors for the young royals seemed exhausted even though the meeting had yet to last twenty minutes. 

“Ah, the feud between the South and Emiratis, forgive my bluntness your Majesty, but why is that? How is that you hold one nation guilty for your parent’s death, when you in fact don’t know if it was nothing but a mere coincidence that they were killed in the battle for more land,” 

Eden, Zara has learnt, was a very extrovert person. He did not care for lobbying nor political strategies to get your counterparts to co-operate. Zara tried to give him a cold look as he just out spoke his position in front of their advisors, but the queen was never known for her brutal terrifying appearance. 

“That so called battle was an ambush meant to kill my parents. The South have been wanting my throne since the day my parents fell. Their queen, may be older, wiser and even more experienced than I am, but I will be the last cold dead body to be dragged out of these castle walls before I let those vultures take over my throne and my country.” She spoke as calmly as she could, but the room fell morbidly silent at her words. Zara knew she was good with words, this was one of her many talents she learned as a child as the only heir to the throne. 

“Well then, we never cared for Catherine of the South or her lands. We will back you with our military.” Even Eden seemed shocked at how this young- new to the throne-queen could speak with such convincement and passion. 

“What’s next on the list, councilor?” The General asked. 

“That is it, my Lord.” One of the advisors spoke silently. 

“Then we have come to an agreement. Your Majesties, if you may...” The General proposed for their meeting in the middle of the table to seal the only thing standing between their forthcoming marriage. 

Zara gathered her skirts from her stool and shuffled over quietly, Eden met her in the middle and with the advisors as their witnesses they signed the contract that would legally bind their two nations. 

Then the contract was taken from them and sealed in a golden box to be hidden from intruders. Zara felt her heartbeat at ease before she excused herself and left what would soon be their study. For Zara knew that at this point the only thing that was left before their alliance to be in full effect was both their consent for marriage. 

She heard footsteps behind her as decided to return to her chambers. 

“Your Majesty.” He spoke. She ignored him. 

“Zara,” he demanded before stepping before her, blocking her path. Zara tried stepping to the side, he blocked her. 

“Your Majesty,” she started, but he ignored her with a grin to his 

“Is it now we vigorously ignore each other until our wedding day were we produce an heir and spend the rest of our lives in silent hatred for each other?” His voice was so at ease she thought. His whole posture, his way of living life. She envied him too much, she would have said if she had dared. 

“Do you not worry, prince of Oeste, of our future? We are but children and we have already given up our lives for our countries. And I don’t know about you, but I would like to mourn the life I could have had had it not been for this alliance before we are to be married.” She tries, but he stands tall in all his grace with a sympathizing yet confident smile. 

“When I see you, Zar-your Majesty, I think of the ducks that live outside my home in Oeste.” He muttered with hands gestures and Zara stopped in her tracks trying to make light of what he just said. 

“Charming.” She responded bitingly before trying to pass him again, which resulted in Eden grabbing her arm stopping her from moving further. Zara felt something then, but pushed it quickly away as he let go of her arm. 

“What I mean is, animals are so diverse, some fragile, some strong, some fragile whilst they pretend to be strong and vice versa, some too afraid to even know what could have been. My point being, your Majesty, that I think you would enjoy my company if you would let me try.” Zara looked into raised her look from the ground and into his green eyes, as he stood there as hopeful as ever. 

Then she thought of the life they were to enter together. The amount of time they would have to spend together to secure their countries. She let her smile for split second before dropping her hands to her front. 

“Then what do you suggest, prince of Oeste?” She asked and much to her surprise, he grinned at her before grabbing her hand and taking off in a walk towards the garden. 

The castle of Emiratis was an extraordinary sight to any by passer. Not that Zara had any doubt before, but the autumn leaves covering the gardens in different colors definitely strengthened her love for her homeland. 

“I don’t understand what you mean for us to do,” she asked Eden was they had dismissed their guards. 

Eden of course ignored her as he continued walking towards the horses stable  
“You, my future queen, seem like a troubled soul. Always so caught up in everything around you, living life as if you already lived it, how tedious.” The wind blew hefty around them so he spoke loud. 

Zara stopped in her tracks for a second before moving on. “You stole that from Roosevelt.” She accused. 

“Pardon?” He turned to her with a cheeky smile as the wind blew his dark curls upwards. 

“Lé Mon Roosevelt, the poet, do you take me for a fool?” she asked jokingly, but as it had been a while since she’d ever had an easy conversation like this, it came out a bit harsh. 

“Your words not mine.” He responded. 

“Where are we going?” she asked as they finally approached the stable before he opened the door however, he turned around facing what she felt like her small state. 

“For a ride. Tell me, Zara, when was the last time you left these castle walls without your guards accompanying you? Monitoring your every move?” 

Zara thought of a witty comeback, but as the wind blew around them, realization hit her hard. She couldn’t. She couldn’t remember the last time she had fun. 

“I am a queen, I don’t have the time,” she started

“So as a queen you are destined to be unhappy for the rest of your life? You’re only as miserable as you make yourself to be, my love.” He turned to open the door in the exact moment Zara felt her cheeks warmed, she thanked the heavens for the wind brightening her cheeks in advance. 

“Ah Rosie,” he spoke as he brought his hand up to pet one of the horses. Zara did not recognize the white horse. 

“She’s yours?” 

“From I was a young boy,” he spoke as Zara took in the horses’ features. It was, quite beautiful, with its fair skin and golden hair. Even as it stood here in the old stable, it beamed with power and grace. 

“Would you like to ride her, I’ll attend with Loé, he’s not as fast, but he’ll do.” He turned to another auburn colored horse and Zara smiled at his interaction with the horses. He seemed so comfortable around them, she thought. 

“Alright then,” she walked over to Rosie and pet her neck as she stared. Zara sucked in a sharp breath at the image of her bright red, yet wounded red left eye. 

“What happened to her eye?” she turned to Eden, hand still on Rosie’s neck. 

Eden turned around to face her with a look of wonder on his face, different from his usual confident attitude. Zara felt she liked him better when he was joking and smiling. “Took a sword as we were battling in Egypt some years ago now. I believe, she was protecting me.” 

“My protégés, however, are under the assumption that she merely stood in the way, absurd I know.” He spoke whilst rolling his green eyes. 

And then he was back to his old charming self. Zara nodded, but didn’t speak. He seemed to have a good relationship with these animals, not that she could blame him for it, at least animals couldn’t hurt you in the ways humans would. 

“Who are your protégés?” she decided to change the subject as she pulled Rosie out and followed him towards the exit. 

“Alexandré and Sebastian,” he arose the horse as they reached the outdoors, Zara followed quickly after.

Zara softly pressed the heel of her foot against Rosie, causing her to move slowly forward. “Known them both since I was a boy, although they lack expertise in different fields of charisma and generally just staying out of troubling environments, I love them as if they were to be my own brothers.” 

“You are an only child?” Zara realized quickly she spoke out of place and looked away in embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to sound intruding.” She added. 

“No worries, mi bella but no actually I have a younger sister, Georgina.” His voice was calm as they continued riding down the lane towards what used to be the servants’ house before her parent’s death, causing the servants to move into the lower part of the castle. 

As they rode longer, time grew steadier, as if there was no telling if it was day or night, of course this was not the case. Zara had learned to track time by the sun’s rotation before she’d turned ten. The scenery was so beautiful. Zara thought. Everything so calm and peaceful, away from the court, away from all those people. All the different colors, leaves falling from the trees, so calmly, even as they lay piled up in tons pushed away to clear their path. 

They’d spoke of Eden and his childhood so far, Zara, did not mind either. It was a nice distraction from the responsibility she would have to face once they returned to court. 

“Do you think we’ll ever be this free?” Zara asked as silence had consumed the past she had passed some sort of line. For she did not speak of what they would be free from, all though something told her he understood. 

“To do this, I mean, once we’re married.” She added to save herself the embarrassment. 

“Yes, yes I do. Who’s to say you can’t rule and live your life as freely as you want?” 

“No one’s done it in the past,” they stood still now. Zara’s parents had been happy, that she knew, but even they were forced into everything they did. Even their last mission was a choice they did not have as they rode off to the South to so bravely defend Emiratis. Their lives were never theirs. She of course, had given up the privilege of liberty long ago, but something about being here, with someone who didn’t mind her being insecure made her feel safe. 

Eden blinked tightened his eyebrows then and spoke to Zara with a serious, yet calming expression. “Then we will be the first.” 

Zara did not want the silence between them to grow again so she spoke quickly this time. “We should return to court, it’s getting late.” By know her cheeks had gone rosy red as well as her fingers almost blue with the autumn wind blowing harsh against her fragile hands. 

“As you wish, my love.” Eden responded and Zara looked up from turning her horse. 

“You mustn’t call me that, you know.” 

“Pardon?” he asked confusedly, a smirk still faint on his lips. 

“You do not have to call me ‘love’ at my expense, we will be married either way.” Her voice was small this time, as if this was a matter she’d rather avoid discussing. 

Zara then expected a nod or something muttered under his breath before the silence that would lay between them until they returned to the castle, but of course, Eden, being Eden surprised her for what felt like the millionth time that afternoon. 

“Oh, believe me, mi bella, I do wish to call you that.” He winked at her before pressing his boots against Rosie and riding off in the direction of the castle. Zara did not realize she was smiling until she took off in full speed, determined to arrive at court before him. 

 

≠

They arrived at court in laughter as they had been racing since their departure. Zara lowered herself before guiding Rosie into her stable. Eden patted Alexandré before striding towards Zara gesturing for their way to back to the castle.

“By heavens, they’ll expect us to be ready for marriage by the time we get back now.” Zara commented once they passed the guards. 

“Oh well, what is life without marriage of convenience or two? Besides I think the senate have already set that fate for us.” The tension between them since they met had dimmed, and Zara felt mundane as they spoke of these things, as if they didn’t really matter. 

“You’re right,” she responded. 

Then, Eden turned to face her delicate, yet now pale from the wind, face and asked her what was appropriate for him to ask by now. “Is that a yes?” 

“Pardon?”

“You’ll marry me?” his alluring green eyes low as they searched for hers. 

“I,-“ Zara then thought of the great alliance that would form between their two nations. She thought of herself as the most powerful queen that had ever lived, above anyone else in all of Europe, in the entire world, at Gods will. 

“Yes.” She spoke and Eden did not smile, he did not hug her, all he did was lift her hand and kiss it gently. 

“We are to be great rulers one day, mi bella, you’ll see.” He spoke and Zara smiled, really smiled at this. If she was forced into a loveless marriage at least it was with someone whose company she enjoyed. 

“Your highnesses!” The General’s voice broke them both from their stare. 

“General,” Eden bowed carefully, Zara’s hand still in his. 

“I see you’ve been out and about,” he commented to their obvious return from the castle’s garden. 

“Yes, and uncle, we have some good news.” She smiled at her uncle and as the elderly, kind soul he was, he smiled carefully back before turning on his feet and gesturing for them to follow. 

And so they did. Zara and Eden walked hand in hand, following her uncle as he spoke so gladly of what was to come. “Well then, we’ll set the announcement of your engagement till the day after tomorrow. First we must alert the senate and council of Oeste, before of course preparing the festivities. We’ll have grand decorations, cake and wine for everyone. And bread to our villages as a celebration of our new king and queen.” 

“Slow down uncle, you’ll give yourself a nosebleed.” Zara commented and Eden chuckled at this. 

“We’ll have to tell my mother first.” 

“She did not attend you to court?” Zara had noticed his mother hadn’t been with them as they entered the ballroom only a few hours ago. This, however, caught Eden’s attention. He released her hand before stopping dead in his tracks. 

“What is it?” she commented as he huffed once before walking on. 

“Mother’s not going to be too pleased with this alliance,” he said.

“I do not understand, why would she not?” This alliance is great for Oeste’s trading route, especially with the plague that almost tore the east to pieces, you’d be insuring needs of food and other production should the plague resurface. 

”Although this marriage will continue without interference from her Majesty,” he lowered his head to Eden. “The queen of Oeste does well not to trust Emiratis when it comes to these kinds of politics, that does not mean however, that generations to come are not to secure peace and safety for their countries should they receive the chance.” 

“Please elaborate.” 

“Well for starters, your military killed off two thousand of their men in battle ten years ago,”

Zara felt her heart sink at this. 

“Including the king and the highest of noblemen in Oeste.” 

≠

 

≠

 

“How could you not tell me this?” Zara was outraged at her uncle as he sat in the chair before her whilst she paced back and forward in her grand study. 

“It is a monarchical secret.” Was he only thing he said, and to be quite honest, that only made it worse. 

“And that gives you what right to leave out the princess- queen to be, out of it? Did my parents know about this?” Zara’s skirts barely touched the ground and as she almost she tripped she decided to stand still whilst confronting her uncle. 

“Zara,-“ he began with his “let me show you how you are wrong voice”, but Zara beat him too it. 

“No, General, you will tell me if my late parents were informant on this monarchical secret that you have so easily kept from me. No more beating around the bush, I want the truth.” She was furious, but of course her uncle did not see Zara for her fury, what he saw was a young tempered girl, too uncountable to control her temper even as queen. 

“The truth?” he raised his voice as he rose from the chair. 

“You would not handle the truth well, my dear.” His face was brightening, and for the first time since her parents passed away Zara was afraid to be in her uncle’s presence. 

Her uncle was a good man and an even better political militarist. Quite frankly, Zara felt it difficult to be frightened of him as he shared the features her father carried. Nevertheless, Zara’s mother always feared her brother in law would damage himself with all the death and brutality he surrounded himself with, and she was sure to warn Zara of this before they passed on. Before their downfall he was out fighting for Emiratis with his soldiers, but was forced to retreat to act as regent when Zara, a seventeen-year-old girl was expected to lead the nation, at least until her coronation, but Zara insisted he played the part a bit longer before he had to return to risking his life every day. Maybe for her own selfish reasons as she did not want to loose the only family she had left, or maybe she just couldn’t bear the thought of sending him to war again after all that he had already been through. 

“The truth would mean I could no longer be your regent, the truth would mean that you have come of age and rule this country into a new era, with the burden of millions lying on only your shoulders. The truth could so easily get you killed should you find yourself amongst enemies, and quite frankly, as regent, I do not believe you are ready for that kind of responsibility.” His voice was poisonous as he spoke, as if it were much more to what he was saying. Zara 

“How could it possibly so awful if you are already informing me of all this? Uncle, I have let you play the part of regent out of the goodness of my heart, but as I stand before you today I see that I no longer need you to take care of my country or myself for that matter. And as of now, I am ordering you, as your queen, to tell me the truth of this monarchical secret.” Zara tightened her eyebrows at him and he stood still for a second before seating himself again, as if he was so shocked at what she had said, although it was a truth he must have faced long before now. 

Zara then felt terribly guilty for making her uncle, an unwed soldier think lowly of him. She sighed before un-crossing her arms. “Uncle, please.” 

“This year would have marked the tenth-year anniversary of the battle of Oeste.” He began. 

“It was a time period in which Catherine of The South and her rule threatened our country more than ever. We were informed of her troops location, and naturally, we responded to this by ambushing them in the dead of the night. It was only when we returned to court we were informed of true nationality of the troops we had just murdered. They were of Oestean nationality, and as we did not know what the king looked like, we were bound to eliminate any threat. Our countries had been allies for a near century. The Queen Mother knew what we had done, but none of us could risk breaking that alliance which would eventually mean anarchy, civil war, a cruel uprising towards their own Monarch as they chose not to retaliate on us for killing their soldiers.” 

Zara felt herself dizzy at his words. They killed two-thousand of their men. She thought. 

Two thousand human lives. 

That explains why their military troops have improved as it has the past years. Oeste has the best military in all of Europe; even their training sessions were top secret. With good reason, Zara thought. 

“And The Queen Mother?” Zara pushed her stray of hair that had escaped its way from behind her ear. 

“Witnesses alerted her obviously, we called into a meeting, claiming it was a mere meeting regarding suggestion of larger trading routes, but of course that was not the truth.” Then Zara’s uncle did something she had never seen him do before. He walked over to the liquor cabinet she had inherited from her father and poured himself a glass of wine. She stared in bewilderment at him as he did so. The General was always insistent on remaining sober and well-aware of every situation, alcohol was a “vicious, poisonous thing that turned even the best of men into savages” were his exact words. 

“She did not receive the news well, I presume?” Zara asked and her uncle nodded with a faint smile. “I guess you could say that,” 

“Gave me this scar to remember her bye, the wench.” He gestured for the scar that cut deep through his left cheek almost reaching his neck. Zara did always wonder what that was, but learned in due time not to ask questions of their wounds, some were too hurting to talk of, her mother would say. 

“And now she will never allow me to marry her son.” Zara walked over to the nearest couch and plumped down. 

What would she do now? With Eden’s army on her side, Catherine of the South did not stand a chance against them. Alone however, they could loose thousands in battle. 

“I don’t understand, then why did she allow him to travel here to discuss the marriage with us. We’ve already sign the pledge and they’ve locked it away with no chance of us finding it.” Zara rose from her chair in panic. 

“Because I chose not to tell her.” 

Eden’s voice startled them both as they turned to face him in the doorway. He leaned against the edge of the door with his all of his boyish charm in tact. Zara felt almost reassured at seeing his face. 

“Eden,” she began, despite not knowing what to say. How were they to cancel their engagement before even announcing it?

“No worries, my love,” he raised a hand to silence her. 

“My mother was never in control of who I married. Much to our advance, she never really had any real power without my father by her side.” 

“Why, that means...” Her uncle started.

“That this wedding is to continue as scheduled.” Eden finished the sentence easily for her uncle. 

Zara could not believe her ears. For a minute she thought she could se all of Emiratis parish into nothing but a mere memory of a nation. Her homeland destroyed by the Catherine of The South. She felt like she could breathe again. 

“Thank you Lord,” she whispered under hear breath, hand on her heart. 

“I’m quite afar from God, but I will humbly accept that compliment, thank you Zara.” Eden was sure to respond quickly as the General took a step forward, ready to take on another speech, Zara thought. 

“And what about you, my dear boy?” 

“General?” Eden raised his eyebrow in confusion, but that look in his eyes.... something told Zara he wasn’t in the least confused. 

“Why would you want to ally yourself with a country that killed your troops, your father.” Zara’s uncle asked. 

Then Eden placed his right hand on the back of his back before stepping forward in what could only be described as a grand way of walking. 

“My father, king of Oeste, never cared for my family. What he cared for was power, money, his rule. Even my mother saw that, but as a queen she had to be ensured a good life as her son, an infant was next in line to take over the throne.” Eden reminisced. 

Zara thought of saying something at this, her condolences perhaps, but for what? For the parents she had that he never had? For his mother and father’s obsession of rule and power? 

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Was all she said. 

“Do not concern yourself with what my mother and father did, it is us who are in line to rule now. And as of the day after tomorrow we will announce to the world that another great alliance is ready to take place.” He spoke with confidence as they locked eyes. 

“Indeed,” She said and he smiled, that smile at her once again. 

“Well then, I’ll alert the servants to continue their work.” The General made his way to the door, passing Eden on the way.

“A minor step back never harmed anyone, did it now?”

“Correct again,” The General spoke with such suspicion, Zara thought. Did he not trust Eden? 

Then the General left the room without another word. Zara thought of following her uncle and apologizing for her behaviour, but that would mean him regaining the position she so easily just took from him and Zara could no longer afford to let nobles and generals and other men alike fight her battles whilst she cowered in the background. It was not right by her doing. 

“Are you okay? You seem shaken,” Eden broke the silence between them before stepping towards her, closing the long distance between them. Eden, looked as he had looked hours ago when they sealed their engagement, but Zara swore to herself she had never seen him look this... beautiful. 

“Why are you being so kind to me?” She lowered her eyes at him and he only chuckled at her suspicious estate, not as with her uncle. No, this time he only laughed it off as if he did not see her as a threat. 

“You could easily marry me, then dismiss me, before leaving to your country where we would rule separately. So I ask you again, prince of Oeste, why are you being so kind to me?” She tried to show him his options, but instead he looked at her with such content, such ease, she would think strange of someone who didn’t assume they had known each other for years. 

“And you seem to have it all figured out?” said Eden whilst he moved closer to her. 

Zara blinked at him. “Pardon?” she said. 

“So is all that will become of our marriage then? Politics and debates, how dull.” He snorted. 

She blinked. “You do not care for politics?”

“I find them boring to be honest, besides, as king I am more needed in military discussions,” Eden insisted. 

“I am...” she started. He stared at her without blinking as if he was really looking forward to hearing what she had to say. 

“I’m so sick of people discrediting politics as something as boring and dull as....” she began.

“Laces, yes, laces, laces may be the most boring subject ever, who would ever want to spend the rest of their lives discussing laces, yet some of us must discuss the matter regarding laces to maintain a respectable society where laces are well practised without being misused by others. Laces are so important for us, yet people do not see it, even nobles and monarchs like yourself disregard it as something irrelevant, but if what would we become of us in an empire were laces did not exist? We need laces.” Eden looked at her with wide eyes and a playful smile. 

“Are you trying to tell me that I must learn to like politics?” 

Zara thought for a second, before answering. “Yes, I am.” She tried superiorly, but he did not seem convinced. 

”Then you, my love, must learn how to enjoy the company of the most honorable man in all of court, which just so happens to be your future husband.” 

“You cannot be a king without being interested in the politics, the politics are everything.” She replied.

“Ah, of course, but I can dismiss them enough. I have plenty of experience of avoiding matters I do not wish to discuss, or people for that matter who I avoid, there was this scarlet woman at Oestean court, for instance, who absolutely adored me and I was young and ignorant so I thought none of it as we-“ 

Zara’s eyes widened in terror before she raised her hand. “That’s quite enough, Eden, I do not need to hear the details of your uhm... pro-creation life. 

“Pro-creation life is it? That’s an odd word for sex, don’t you think?” 

“Perhaps, best leave it at that before we get into other synonyms. I’ll be returning to my chambers now,” Zara bowed once before her future husband. “Good night, your Majesty.” And with that she turned on her heels and walked away. 

Eden craned his head to look back at her as she passed him. “Good night, my love. I shall pray that tomorrow’s plans do not scare you half to death.” 

She stopped in her tracks. “Tomorrow?” Zara turned around and looked at him in puzzlement. 

“Well, my guards have already sent for my mother and little sister. They will arrive by noon.” Zara did not know why the thought of meeting Eden’s mother scared her so, perhaps because of the battle of Oeste or maybe it was simply because the queen mother of Oeste had been described as the most vicious queen in this era, expect for that deluded Mary of England who spent all her time killing off protestant believers. Luckily she was long gone. Zara’s expression did not give away her worry. She simply took in a breath before smiling genuinely at the prince. 

“Oh, well, I can’t wait to meet your mother.” She said whilst he went around her desk before seating himself in her study-chair and smirking at her. 

Obviously Zara wanted to say something because this was her study, and technically they were not engaged yet, not before the announcement, but she would not show that it bothered her. She would show that she was better than his juvenile behaviour. Then she did the only thing she could. 

“Good night, Eden.” She said.

“Good night your Majesty.” He said, a smirk still on his face as his eyes lingered. 

Zara then returned to her chambers as planned where here ladies maids would help her out of her heavy gown. She took the silly crown off her head, wondering how it hadn’t crumbled to pieces by all her activities on this day. 

And so as she lay there waiting to drift off she thought of Eden and how he seemed to smile at whatever she would say. She thought of him as her husband, ruling by her side until the end of time. Before her eyes fell for the last time, the thought did not seem so horrid as it first did.  
≠

 

The queen of Emiratis was beautiful. There had never been anyone to question this. She had inherited her mother’s long raven dark hair and her fathers brown eyes. She grew wistful sometimes as someone told her she looked just like the late queen mother, but this would, like everything else, eventually heal with the rest of her pain. 

The next morning Zara dressed herself with the assistance of her ladies maids, and as she sat before her mirror she thought of what would become of this day. 

”If I might say, you look stunning, your Majesty.” Wiona, the head of the maids, interrupted her thoughts.

”Oh, why thank you Lucy.” She responded. 

Lucy was some years older than Zara. She had known this as she remembered her mother teaching her the ways of being a ladies maid when Zara was but a child, learning how to be a princess.

”We picked one of your finer gowns for this occasion, as you will be spending these next few days with your fiancé and his family.” Lucy added quickly and Zara’s did not know why her cheeks warmed at this. 

”Lucy, please, if I am to dress for anyone, it would be for myself. Besides the prince has tons of other women to admire at court.” She playfully added, and Lucy, being the youngest of all the maids, spoke out of place as she had done so many times before.

”Oh, but he’s so smitten with you, my queen. Anyone can see he adores you.” she spoke and in that very moment Zara saw Lucy for what she really was; a girl. She smiled at her maid before placing the crown on her now braided hair. 

Zara then thought of the harsh truth of their engagement, ”He barely knows me,” she wistfully added. 

”But he wants to know you, you must give him a cha-” 

”That’s enough Lucy.” Wiona, one of the elder maids, and Lucy’s mother, interrupted her as she came into the room. 

”I’m quite sorry, your Majesty.” Wiona spoke for her child as Lily carefully dismissed herself. 

”It’s alright, she’s interested, as the rest of court. I don’t blame her for being curious.” Zara defended her daughter. 

Wiona had been Zara’s maid since she was born, to help her mother with the troubles that were to come with motherhood. Eventually as her mother died, Zara found herself clinging on to these moments where the people who had cared about her, her entire life would try to interact with her. They were, quite in fact, the highlights of her day. 

Zara did really not mind Lucy’s curiosity; it was a nice relief from all the nobles and politicians who would disguise their curiosity as concern for the queen. No, Zara enjoyed Lucy’s company. 

Wiona eyed her daughter leaving the room. ”She is right you know,” she whispered and Zara laughed at this. Wiona then did some readjustments to her hair before speaking. 

”And there you go, your highness.” Wiona smiled at the younger woman as she arose from her chair. 

Zara felt herself confident as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

Today was a new day. She thought. 

New opportunities. 

”Thank you, Wiona. I will see you later.” She smiled at her before walking towards the wooden door in. Wiona bowed to her queen before beginning to adjust her grooming table. 

Zara continued down to the dining room where she was met with Eden seated at the dining the table. 

Eden could hardly have been up this early she thought as she eyed his state. He looked as if he had been out hunting, and just so happened to find gold on the way with a loose smile on his lips. How was it that he was always so free of worries? 

”Your Majesty,” the guard declared as he noticed her presence. They all bowed for her. 

”Eden,” she exclaimed with a smile as he arose to meet her. He took her hand before kissing the palm of it as he had done less than twelve hours ago. 

As Zara looked into his, lovely eyes, she knew they did not need to discuss how they were to behave from her on out. They were to act as if their love was what had brought them together, regardless of what nobles and other monarchs thought. A strong loving marriage alliance was the strongest of all.

”My love,” he stated cheekily as his protégés walked up behind them. 

”Allow me to introduce my protégés, this is Alexandré of Nevis,” Suddenly Zara found herself in the presence of a blonde haired boy. He smiled as charmingly as Eden, but the smile did not quite reach Zara’s demeanor as Eden’s always seemed to. Alexandré was almost as tall as Eden, with his dark blue eyes glimmering at her as bowed before her. 

”Your majesty, it is an honor” he spoke in a cheerful tone. 

”The honor is mine.” Zara responded politely at him as he arose before stepping to the side. 

”And this bastard of a man is Sebastian of the Hampshire Brackens. His father used to serve with yours in the old wars against the South.” Sebastian had a soft look to his face compared to his to comrades, as if he was not as extrovert as them. He smiled as charmingly, though, before bowing to the queen. 

”Your Highness,” 

”I have heard of your family, ” Zara nodded her head low in a respective matter. 

”I also heard they were of great assistance to my father under the old wars. My nation thanks you.” Zara said. 

”Well, mine thanks you too, your highness, for being the only queen willing to take this fool to be her husband.” Then Sebastian embraced his friend in what could only be a friendly headlock Zara thought. 

Zara took a step back as they required more room for their festivities after a while. She was glad to see Eden so joyful around his old friends; she feared life at court would be as lonely for him as it had been for her. Alexandré, eventually, spotted her disorientation before walking over to her. 

”So you’ve agreed to marry our best-friend, to unite in this ridiculously large castle for you to live together till the end of your days?” His voice indicated amusement, but once she saw his serious face she wasn’t so sure anymore. 

”Well...yes.” She responded unsure of herself. 

”So what you mean to say is that do not really care for my brother as he is forever linked to you now? And that you are in fact only marrying him for his lands and holding as future king of Oeste?” he said and Zara’s eyes widened in fear of what she had just said wrong. 

”No, dear God no, I just...I-” She was so caught up in her own words that by now she did not notice the faint smile he wore as he continued mocking her frantic state. Zara laughed when she understood how silly it was of her to deny their marriage to be arranged to one of Eden’s very best friends. 

”So I’ve just managed to scare the queen of Emiratis into thinking I don’t like her. What a story to tell the grandchildren, ey James?” Alexandré turned to Eden and laughed as their friends approached them. She was, for second, confused at who James was before she remembered Eden’s middle name, same as her uncle’s, a common name amongst royals. 

”Will you please stop hassling my fiancé, we have important, political matters to attend to, today.” He spoke in a sophisticated high voice, which made Zara hide a laugh. 

”Do you now? And what do these meetings regard?” Sebastian asked whilst pouring himself what looked to be his second glass of wine. Zara did not mention it. 

Then Eden turned to walk towards their dining table. ”Well for startes, we’re meeting with my mother and G today.” 

This got the attention of the two young men. ”Oh,” 

”Well,” They said at the same time and Zara did not know if she should laugh or cry at their pitiful expressions. 

”God’s speed to both of you then.” Alexandré tried again. 

Sebastian turned to Zara. ”At least you’ll have us to grieve with once Eden’s mother decides to have him assassinated for marrying the queen of Emiratis.” He cheekily said and Zara tried smiling at this. 

”It’s been ten years, you’d think she’d be over it by now,” Eden commented this time and by now Zara felt now as if though her presence was overwhelming in this room. 

She then said ”Excuse me,” earning an odd glance from all of them, but she did not care. This room and all this talk of Eden’s mother exhausted her. She turned on her way and faced the exit where the guard bowed once again as she approached them. 

”Your highness,” they said in union. 

Zara wanted, quite honestly, to be alone to contemplate how she would greet the Queen Mother who wanted her dead. And she knew she could not do this in the presence of people who joked of her as if she was just anyone. Zara had heard rumors about the Queen Mother of Oeste having people hanged for much, much, much less than this. 

She was halfway across the outside court, planning on returning to her chambers when he reached her. 

”You fear my mothers arrival.” He insisted before stepping before her. 

”Well, yes. I am to please every noble, and I’m pretty sure that includes the Queen Mother of Oeste. I will have to go prepare myself if she is, as you say, too arrive by noon.” She tried to pass him, but once again she felt herself in blocked by her future husband. 

”You will do just fine, trust me. Besides, what harm can she do to me, I will be king and you are queen, together we’ll be unstoppable.” He stated and Zara wondered if everything was just that simple for him or if he was pretending to calm her down. 

”Okay, if you are not to take my word for it. Here, take this.” He pulled out a small necklace from his jacket pocket. 

”What is it?” She asked as he walked behind her, lifted her hair up from where it laid so still behind her back. His fingers brushed her neck as he spoke and Zara shivered at his cold, yet soft hands. 

”A family heirloom, once my mother sees it on you she will understand our alliance is set and that she can’t possibly do anything to stop it.” His words were so reassuring, she thought. He then locked the necklace and let her hair fall back down, fingers lingering. 

Zara turned to face him, and he stared down at her with a smile to his face, but this was a different smile she thought. He smiled with such content, as if he truly saw a future for these two young leaders, despite his queen’s pessimism. 

”I’ll see you in a couple of hours then.” He smirked at her before walking past her, his smell lingering in the air. 

”Oh,” he stopped before turning on his heels. 

”And my little sister, Georgina, is quite fond of jewelry, she’d be more than pleased if they were her to be her welcoming gift. As well as red roses are my mother’s favorite flowers.” Eden said and then he turned to follow his steps back to the dining room. 

Zara was left standing alone in the courtyard, yet for the first time in what felt like forever, this day had a purpose, she was to transform this entire court into something the queen mother would approve. She started for the castle’s entrance. 

”Guards.” She spoke.

”Yes, your Majesty?” One of them answered. 

”Please alert the servants of a new set of theme for the queen mother and princess Georgina’s arrival. We will be discussing the readjustments in the ballroom in thirty minutes. Then she gathered her skirts and ran upstairs in excitement of finally doing something useful to improve the depressing color that had lingered in these castle walls since her parents fell to The South. 

≠

For once, the castle was rather pleasing to look at. Light red and white roses covered the ceilings and walls on the inside whilst the courtyard was equipped with both flags to represent their coming unity. Zara thought of whether she should welcome them with the gifts she had prepared out here in the courtyard or later on when they reached the ballroom for the announcement of the engagement. This made her oblivious to Eden making his was towards her. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” He whispered in her ear. Zara was startled but stood her grounds as he turned to face her with an easy smile to his face. Too easy, perhaps, she suspected he and his comrades had yet to stop the drinking for the day.

“Well, I wanted to greet your family well, besides, this is nothing I wish we’d bring in more flowers though.” She stated, but of course Eden, as anyone else at court, could see his fiancés exhaustion at the exaggerated festivities that had been set. 

“To impress her, you mean.” He raised his eyebrows at her and she tried not to smile. 

“Ah, so it is true that of which I hear my fiancée is terrified of my mother?” His question was rhetorical, yet Zara could not help but do defend herself. 

“Of course not, she’s a lovely woman, I imagine, not that I’m not assured she’s a good person, I just,-“ 

“Zara,” he stopped her rambling with a grin to his face and this time she allowed herself a smile. 

Then he stared at her with his green content eyes and Zara thought of nothing else but the two of them standing in each other’s presence. She was so grateful in that moment, for being alignment with a good man of Oeste. She dreaded the thought of what she would do if Eden were, as many kings before him had been; violent, disturbing, cruel. No, she had been taught to follow the feeling of her gut and the regency of her intelligence, and they both told her he was a good man. 

Then he spoke and broke off their silence. “God, you are beautiful.” He started just as her eyes fell to the ground. 

“And you are drunk,” She felt warm at his words, but wouldn’t let him see that. 

“I am not,” he began but stopped once she side eyed him he quickly gave up that statement. “Or maybe I am, but maybe, just maybe, you are as beautiful as I tell you, you are.” His eyes roamed over her face, the delicate features she had inherited from her royal mother and father. 

He turned to face the gates in which his family would arrive through any minute now. “I hope they don’t scare you off too much, my family that is.” 

“Of course they won’t, I’m hoping we will be good friends despite previous disagreements.” Zara insisted. 

“Disagreements?” He commented with a cheeky smile as if the thought of her nation killing his king did not bother him half as much as it should have, and although Eden claimed no retaliating feelings towards her nation for what happened to his father, Zara was worried. 

Suddenly the heavy gates of Emiratian court arose for a line of carriages. The carriages were golden and large and carried the mark of Oeste. Zara held her breath as three of them stopped beside each other. She wondered what the Queen Mother would be like. Then she turned around and saw Eden’s comrades, Sebastian and Alexandré standing behind them, as if they were guarding the future king and queen. Her uncle, however, walked closer to the carriages ready to greet them as any respectable nation would upon the arrival of their new family members. 

The General opened the carriage door and reached out to a hand, it was small and covered in what looked like sapphire diamonds. Next, the princess of Oeste proceeded to stepping out of the royal carriage. As her skirts reached the ground the whole room seemed to have frozen at her beauty. She was, as glorious and radiant as her brother, Zara thought. With her auburn hair tied up on her petite frame, earning glances from the nobles. She smiled similarly to her brother as well, with dimples and shining teeth and suddenly her smile reached Zara. 

Zara bowed carefully at her. 

“Your majesties, if I may present, princess Georgina of Oeste.” One of the guards spoke.

“What a lovely home you have here.” Were the first words the princess spoke. She had a light, easy voice. Zara thought. The princess proceed to walking towards the engaged couple. Eden stepped forward to greet her.

“Brother, what am I, a stranger? How have you been?” She smiled at her brother before letting him embrace her in a feet-lifting hug. 

“Little sister,” He acknowledged her. “I trust you journey was comfortable.” His voice was elated at seeing his sister. 

“As comfortable as it could get I suppose,-“ The princess was then cut off by the guards authorial voice reaching the entire courtyard. 

“In the name of the bravest of defenders, we present to you, Queen Victoria of Oeste.” 

Georgina leaned over to her brother. “Leave it to mother to steal all the attention.” 

The queen mother did not look the part of which Zara had imagined her. Although she had seen portrays and paintings alike of the queen, her features were more gentler in real life. Her hair raven dark with strays of white, her eyes gleaming with the same green she saw in her sons and a smile to conquer even the devil himself. 

“My son!” She exclaimed as she stepped out of the carriage before making her way towards them. 

Suddenly she felt Eden’s warm hand embracing her own. She knew this was supposed to ease the thought of their alliance to his mother, but she could not help but to tighten the hold around his hand the closer his mother reached. 

Queen Victoria did then stare bitterly at their interaction, which earned tensioned looks from the nobles around them. 

“Mother,” He released her hand to greet his mother. 

“I am so glad you’re all here. Allow me to introduce to you, my fiancée; queen Zara.” Said Eden with a delicate look of fondness to his face as he introduced his fiancée. 

The princess’ eyes widened whilst the queen seemed rather startled at their news. “Fiancée, you say?” The princess spoke as the queen mother smiled carefully at the two of them. 

“How lovely.” Victoria spoke indifferently. 

“Your Majesties, it is an honor.” Zara then bowed again to the queen of Oeste, which earned her glare from the queen mother. 

“Please, the honor is mine. Come now, we have a lot to discuss if you are to marry my son and give Oeste an heir to the throne.” Zara did not know why she felt embarrassed at the queen mentioning an heir at their first meet, but she did. The Queen then pulled her arm around her before gesturing for Zara to follow her and so she did. 

“We have quite a long history with your nation you know.” The queen and Zara walked together towards the ballroom where the engagement would be announced tomorrow night. 

Zara took a deep breath before answering, “So I’ve been informed, I assure you that our alliance will bring an abundance of strength upon our nations.” She tried to sound political, but she could feel the queen eyeing her as an animal would eye its prey before attacking it. She saw through her demeanor. 

“Oh my dearest child, I’m already assured your alliance with my son will be one of the greatest we have ever seen. What with our continuously growing military strength and your advanced new trading courses, we, as queens, wives and mothers to be, hopefully,-“ She put her hand on Zara’s abdomen “needn’t worry of these things, they are for husbands to take care of.” She proclaimed. 

Zara felt then as if she, quite literally, had to swallow her pride. So she did the only thing she felt she could, she smiled warmly at the queen mother as if she agreed with her words before continuing with her to the ballroom. 

“How lovely, its like a... twin to our castle back in Oeste.” Georgina insisted once they reached the ballroom. 

“Absurd! Our home is much larger, and more...” Queen Victoria narrowed her eyes at Zara. “Upholding.” 

Zara wanted to defend her home even if it was nothing but material she was criticizing; but she knew better. Zara needed to show the nobles that she could create a good relationship between her fiancées mother and herself. 

“Mother, we will be announcing our engagement tomorrow tonight.” Eden spoke before she could change her mind. He stepped before the tree royal queens. 

“In this very room actually.” He continued before leaning his arm out gesturing for them to observe the large ballroom that was built by Zara’s great great great great grandparents. 

The Queen Mother did indeed eye the room, but seemed disappointed at what she was seeing. 

“How dull, and what are these flowers exactly? Roses are said to be out of fashion this season, you know. Where are the servants, I’ll decorate this room myself.” She then proceeded to talking to the servants regarding how fast they could get lilies transported to court. 

Georgina clapped her hands willfully before smiling a brilliant smile. “Well I think it’s lovely, a perfect scenery for where I might meet my future husband. A lord I’m hoping for. Whoever he might be I don’t care, as long as he does not work in the senate with you discussing politics all day.” She insisted before brushing whatever simplifications had ruined her perfect dress. 

“They’re all politicians, little sister, I wouldn’t worry of finding a husband until your late thirties, at least.” Eden spoke this time and his little sister seemed shocked at his words, as if he had caused her great offence. 

“Late thirties? By which I will be old and wrinkly, no man will want me then!” Although Zara thought they were joking, sibling to sibling, Georgina’s expression made her think otherwise. 

“Exactly.” Her brother then said. 

“I’m glad you didn’t loose your sense of humor on your journey through Europe, brother. You’ll need it once your stuck here for the rest of your life.” She tried, but Eden only smiled at his sister’s pettiness before eyeing Zara. 

“You say that as if it’s a bad thing.” 

Georgina then turned to Zara. “Queen of Emiratis, are you now? You don’t look like a queen.” She commented and Zara did not know whether to laugh or not. 

“Well compared to you I don’t.” She tried complimenting the princess, which earned her a satisfied smile. 

“I like her, well done brother.” She approved at her brother before grabbing Zara’s arm and enlacing their arms guiding her towards the exit. 

“And where are you going?” Eden shouted across the ballroom whilst his little sister started discussing what they would wear with his fiancée. 

The princess flipped her hair as she turned to her brother. “To find my new chambers where we can discuss what we will be wearing tomorrow night of course. I plan on taking advantage of this engagement, and I’ve always wanted a sister you know.” She happily exclaimed before walking off with Zara, arms enlaced. 

And so they did. It turned out Georgina´s new chambers were not far from Zara’s. They started discussing what the latest Nobel women in Paris were wearing as they waited for Georgina’s room to be prepared. 

Zara felt as if she learned more of Georgina in those few hours than she knew of the Nobles here at court whom she had known her entire life. Georgina spoke of matters as if everything was only a preparation for the next. Tonight they would try dresses and drink wine and “bond” as she so humbly called it whilst tomorrow was the announcement of the engagement before the rest of the week would be to prepare Zara and Eden for the wedding. 

“My brother, a king, I can’t believe it.” She said as they sat in Zara’s window sill. 

“Also, it seems as if he has taken a liking to you, understandable, you are quite.... perfect, if I might say so myself. Although mother would never admit it.” She spoke whilst taking a sip of her fourth glass of wine. 

Zara felt her mood drooping at the princess ‘words. “I am everything but perfect,” she insisted as she thought of her parents. 

“Nonsense, you are young, you are beautiful, you are kind and from what I understand you care for the politics my brothers and his comrades talk so much of, which is more I can say for his other companion,-“ 

“What?” Zara knew this was her fourth glass to, but she did not register what the princess said right away. 

“The prince, Eden...cares for politics?” She asked and Georgina waved her hand whilst taking another sip. 

“Oh please, he was ready to be king from the moment he was born. Always so eager to learn of the political choices our regent made, never gave us a chance to grow up properly, as a sister and brother should.” Her voice grew weary at the memories. 

Then why was he so insistent on letting Zara know that he did not care for politics? 

Zara smiled at Georgina as she continued talking of her life growing up at court. 

She learned that night that Georgina had taken a lover, already at the age of sixteen and how he broke her heart and how she so easily dismissed him by starting a rumour of him having syphilis across Oestean court. They laughed quite a while at that one. 

“Pardon me, your Majesties, but princess Georgina’s room is ready.” They were later on interrupted by Lucy’s small state by the door. 

“Thank you Lucy.” Zara dismissed the girl with a smile and a nod before turning to Georgina who was now eyeing her with cautious, intoxicated green eyes. 

“You refer to your servants by first name?” 

“Those I’ve grown close to, yes.” She did not hesitate to answer. The love and friendship Zara had found in those people had been the only thing that kept her from going insane with grief and loneliness after her parents died. This was something she would never be ashamed of, she thought to herself. 

“How peculiar.” Said Georgina. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“Well, I was quite lonely after my parents died and we do spend quite a lot of time together, it was only natural I would befriend them.” Zara took another sip of the wine. 

“Perhaps, but now you have me to be your friend. Think, we’ll be doing this every night. Finally.” 

The princess was so insisted on befriending the queen, Zara could not help but to wonder how her social life played out back at her own court if she was so excited at having a new friend here. 

“They thought me a child,” It was as if Georgina had read the queen’s mind by then, but of course the alcohol had made Zara a bit tipsy and she had, maybe, concentrated a bit too long on Georgina as she spoke of them becoming friends. 

“Besides I didn’t like any of them, all so pretentious as if they were better than me, a princess! Can you believe it?” Zara shook her head no, because she actually could not believe why or how anyone would think themselves above or below (for that matter) the princess of Oeste. She was such a lively soul, Zara thought. She loved to talk about herself in a way Zara had yet to see at Emiratean court. Her self-love was so indulging and interesting to observe for she did not to it in a degrading way, quite the opposite actually, she spoke of herself as if she was content with the person she was, and had yet to become. And to be honest it only made Zara admire her even more. 

“Well anyways, we must be getting to my chambers now, I only brought a two dozen dresses, if the festivities continue throughout the night, we’ll have to change three times,” 

Zara laughed at this. “Three times? I’ll miss my own engagement party.” 

“Oh, Zara, haven’t you learned by now?” Georgina rose from the Zara’s bed before twirling around once, letting the burning lights shimmer on the diamonds that were attached to her body. 

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” She smiled grandly before taking Zara’s hand and practically running out of her chambers. They laughed as they ran through the castle’s halls. And it was that kind of content happiness that only could be shared between two sisters, Zara thought. 

They rounded a corner when Zara bumped into him. 

“Big brother!” Georgina exclaimed at Eden’s arrival. “Have you come to join us? We’ll be trying on gowns for tomorrow.” 

Eden smiled as he notices his little sister’s intoxicated state “I’ll have to decline for now,” then he turned to Zara who did not even notice herself staring at his profile. 

“I see you’ve made good friends with my family.” He commented whilst Georgina proceeded to talking to one of the nobles that stood by the entrance to the ballroom. 

“Only your sister, I like her,” Zara began, but stopped once hips lips pulled up to a smirk, one that was surely meant to draw her in. 

“Stop that, will you?” Zara said. 

“Stop what?” His smile was still faint, he was mocking her, she was sure of it. 

“Stop mocking me, or flirting with me or whatever it is you men from Oeste do. I told you I am not looking for a love-marriage, you and I both know this wedding is happening to secure the,-“ 

Eden then, quite abruptly, interrupted her by pressing his cold lips onto hers. Zara did no longer remember how many glasses of wine she had, but as she did not even notice him stepping forward, she realized she did not care. He stepped closer, lessening the distance between them without her noticing. 

She felt outlandish as he kissed her, as if this was her first time being kissed, which it wasn’t, or as if she was kissing someone she had known for years and years, but of course that wasn’t the issue either. She pulled her hand up hold his shoulder away at a lengths distance, but did not protest until his arms found their way around her waist, pushing her slightly against the painted wall behind her. Zara could feel her heartbeat beating at the speed of light. She could feel her body craving his touch. 

‘They do not think you can rule.’ Were for some odd reason the only thing she thought of as she continued moving her lips against his. She then pushed her fiancée away with such force, even Eden who was much stronger than her, widened his eyes. 

“I told you,” she said while smoothening her dress down. “We can be friends, but nothing more, for both of our nations.” She spoke frantically as she thought she heard Georgina returning, although it was her fiancée after all and the thought of someone catching her with her future husband shouldn’t have scared her as much as it did. 

Eden only smirked at her frantic state as if he enjoyed seeing her all riled up like this. “Now, what’s the fun in that?” He inquired before bowing so gracefully at his fiancée and then walking past her. 

“Zara! Come on then, we’re having dinner with the senate in two hours and by heavens, if I have to sit through another dinner with a bunch of old, un-appealing men whilst they discuss politics, I will have to get drunk for that.” 

Zara turned around to where Eden had left her, making sure her hair seemed proper. She could, in that moment, not help but to touch her fingertips against her lips where she still felt him. The queen smiled a faint smile to herself before turning around and catching up with princess Georgina. 

They spent all but two hours finding out what to wear, tossing dresses around, laughing at their own silly state. The guard came to escort them to dinner later, in which Zara had insisted they stopped drinking so that they could at least hold a proper conversation with the nobles. 

“You look beautiful,” Eden commented as she sat next to him at the great table in the ballroom, as was accustomed for an engaged couple to do, she suspected many of the nobles already knew what their announcement was. 

“Thank you Eden.” She smiled at him whilst he still held that boyish smile, he thought she was still drunk, Zara thought, and although she was, in fact, still drunk, she would show all these men that she could still hold herself. 

Zara let her eyes linger over the room, she saw only two or three women. Herself, Georgina who was now talking to Eden´s protégé Alexandré with a cheerful smile to her delicate face, and one of the noble’s wives. “Where is your mother?” Zara inquired once the General finished his speech on unity and peace between the two nations. 

“The queen mother was not feeling well.” Her uncle spoke for her before seating himself beside Zara. 

“There you have it.” Eden added. “Although I do prefer Oestean dishes, I suppose these are alright. Tell my, my love, what do you call this,” Eden then poked at his food with a fork. 

“Créme bülée, its a French desert.” Zara said with her French accent and his eyes widened at her words before raising his fork pointing it her direction and speaking with a low voice so no one but Zara would hear.

“Say that again.” Eden said with a low voice, and Zara stifled a laugh at that.

The dinner went on as smoothly as she had hoped for, Eden and her spoke more of the French ‘desert in which Eden insisted were too fancy, that he enjoyed the simplest desserts better and then promised he would take Zara to Oeste one time and then to France just to experience the difference of the tastes herself. 

“And I thought the nobles at Oestean court were bad.” Eden commented as senate would laugh again at another dull joke regarding Emiratian trading routes, that was, after Zara’s humble opinion, as funny as it had been the first thirty times they explained it. 

“Oh, they’re quite alright.” Zara responded before nodding her head to the left where Lord Lucas was seated discussing with commander James. 

“Lord Lucas, for instance, is known for his excellent debating skills and his affair to the king of Spain’s daughter.” 

Eden only smiled at Zara’s attempt at trying to be discreet. 

“Whilst Noble man Verdean is known for his gambling and drinking.” Zara raised her glass carefully in her fiancées direction before giggling. 

“Madness isn’t it? How much corruption can take place within one castle?” said Eden and Zara nodded, for of course it was true. All nobles were mannered in the best way to serve their families and countries well, but in reality their number one concern remained themselves. 

A moment passed by before Eden whispered. “Care to walk with me?” his green eyes were wild with adventure as he stuck out his hand for Zara to take. 

“What, now?” she looked around herself were the other nobles were seated. 

Eden then raised his voice, but only slightly. “They’re all too drunk to stand on their own feet, let along notice our absence. Come on.” He smiled impudently. 

Zara felt her heart beat faster in that moment, although she did not know why. They were, after all, only to walk together as future man and wife. She then took his hand before rising. 

The nobles, as predicted, were all engaged in their own conversation to even notice their queen and future king leaving. 

“Dim-witted, is what they are.” Eden then insisted once they reached the outside, guards walking at a reasonable distance behind them. 

“I beg your pardon.” She tried to sound offended at this, but of course he saw right through her demeanour, smiling as cheekily as only he could. 

“You needn’t offend the people I have known for years on end, some of them were on my father’s council you know.”

“You care for your nobles,” he stopped her in her tracks as they reached the bridge leading them from the eastern side of the castle to the western wing. 

Zara stepped on the bridge before continuing her steps. “Well they are my advisors, as a normal girl should have.” She joking fully said before stopping in the middle of the bridge to gaze at the moon above them. 

Zara could still feel the alcohol in her body, and she knew Eden knew she was not in a.... decent state, but for once she did not mind. 

‘You’ll eventually have to warm up to the thought of being within walking distance of the future father of your children’ She told herself as he stopped in his tracks, before leaning his elbows over the stone railing. 

“But then again, you are everything but normal, aren’t you?” He tilted his head at her before exposing his white teeth. 

“I am a queen, “normal” were never in my cards.” She insisted.

“But you wish to be?” 

“Normal, that is.” Said Eden and Zara frowned at this. 

Did she want to be normal? 

She then thought of it, and turned herself towards Eden before smiling playfully. “Of course I would love to have the privileges that monarchical families could never have, true love, free choice of marriage, all that. But I don’t mind,-“ she felt his gaze on her, but she did not stop talking, as she would have had she been sober. 

“And I don’t think I ever will either, my life, since birth was to be raised, to be wed and then produce heir who would then take over my crown. But I- my dearest betrothed,-” Zara then took a step back before twirling before him, allowing the diamonds on her dress to reflect as the moon light struck them. 

Eden only leaned back and watched as she continued, a smile still faint on his lips. 

“-Plan on being the greatest queen to ever rule the Emiratian Empire.” Regardless if a man is by my side.” 

Again, Eden would look at her with such a content, wholesome look. A look Zara had only seen on noble men’s lovers and in her father’s eyes as he declared his love for her mother. It even differed from that. He looked at her as if she was to, quite mercilessly, change his world beyond mending, but it was okay for in the end he smiled as if he did not mind that forthcoming fact. 

“You are quite extraordinary.” Eden insisted as she took a step forward, letting her hand graze his. 

“Why thank you, I find you to be quite...” She looked up at the summer stars as she thought of what to say. “Alluring.” She contemplated with herself, wondering if she had used’ the right words. 

Eden chuckled at this before reaching for her wine glass, which Zara did not even notice she had been holding all the way from the ballroom. “I think that’s quite enough wine for you.” 

“But a bore, unfortunately.” She continued whilst furthering her hand away and Eden seemed, for once, surprised at something Zara had said. 

“Me? A bore?” His eyes were wide and wild and Zara thought for a second she had really offended the prince of Oeste. 

“I’ll have you know I’m the most fun prince I know.” He stated and Zara laughed, a lot, at this. 

“Then you mustn’t’ know that many princes,” she giggled once again and he shifted the wait on his feet before letting his curls fall over his now dark, green eyes. 

Eden then took a step forward, shortening the distance between himself and the queen of Emiratis. He towered over her, but at the same time Zara had never felt more empowered in anyone’s presence. He smelled of forest and apple wine, Zara thought, and it did quite remind her of the hiking she would do as a young girl, when the biggest of her worries were years away. 

“You are too beautiful,” He whispered before caressing her cheek with both of his large, cold hands, which were cold, but Zara did not notice. She blinked slowly at his words before raising her hand to where his held her face so gently. “Sinfully beautiful.” He furthered whilst leaning down. 

“Your majesties, I am sorry to interrupted, but we have an emergency.” A loud voice stopped their actions, Zara backed away from the prince as if she had been caught doing something other than almost kissing her fiancée. 

She shook her head once to regain stability before speaking. “What is it?” 

“It is best if you see for yourself.” Zara recognized him as one of the guards who were to escort them. 

She then breathed out before walking with the guards towards the ballroom. Eden behind her. 

Neither Zara nor Eden could have been prepared for what was to come. For as they rounded the corner and reached the ballroom all that was to see, for a mere minute, were blinding spots of black and blood. Thick, red, blood. Covering the floors of the Emiratean floor. 

Her eyes travelled from the blood on the floor to the table where all of Zara’s nobles lay; dead. 

She did not realize she had been holding her breath until she had difficulty breathing. No, the only thing that bothered the queen in that very moment was the words she had so boastfully spoken only minutes ago. 

‘I plan on being the greatest queen to ever rule the Emiratean empire.’

 

≠

Only the guards, Zara and Eden were left in the room afterwards. The dead nobles were transported to the infirmary were they would investigate the cause of their death, but of course that was not enough to make Zara stand still. Still, she could see the blood running out of their mouths. The queen was pacing back and forth when her uncle hastily entered the room. Although his stern expression rarely changed, he seemed just as shocked as Zara at the scenery before them. Eden was discussing his sister and his protégés whereabouts with the guards by then. Thankfully Georgina and Alexandré left early together as well as Sebastian retired to his chambers, feeling worn. 

“General...” she began, but truthfully she did not know what to say. 

Thankfully one of the guards beat her to it. “Your Majesty, this was found under commander Jenson’s plate.” A small piece of beige parchment was handed to the queen. 

Eden stepped on Zara’s right side as she read it out loud. 

“General,

Please further our best wishes on the forthcoming Oestean and Emiratean alliance.

Best Regards,

Catherina Fraóiler, Queen of The South”

It seemed as if the entire room had gone quiet in that moment. Zara felt as if everyone could hear her heart beating. She did not notice the tears prickling at the corner of her eyes before she raised them to face her uncle. He stood still before her as any General would. Her uncle knew he was about to be arrested, and as a man of honour he’d rather defend his cause in a more private place, so that people would not see his weak side. Zara held her breath. 

She would have to arrest her own uncle in front of all these people, for treason of all things. Zara dared not to look up from the parchment when she looked again to make sure she had read correctly. Eden noticed his fiancée’s distress and spoke before she could reveal her anxious behaviour. 

“Guards,” Eden then took the parchment out of her hands before staring straight forward at Zara’s uncle. “Arrest the General, for conspiring against the crown of Emiratis.” He spoke with such authority, as if nothing in the world could bring him down. She then took a step back before staring at the table where her nobles lay dead only minutes ago. 

“My uncle,” she started and then she felt Eden’s arm around her, holding her up, as the only thing that was keeping her from falling. 

“We believe, it was poison through the wine, your Majesty.” One of the guards declared and Zara felt even worse at this.

“The wine? But-“ She then thought of the wine Eden and her had been consuming only hours ago. 

“They couldn’t have poisoned either of us,” Eden answered her. “That would mean a merciless war against the South and they don’t want that, no…”Zara blinked twice before finding his green eyes. 

She knew what he was about to say. “This was a warning from the South to call off our engagement.”

Zara then felt as if her someone had punched her lungs. “Leave us.” Said Eden and so they did. Zara then proceeded to stumbling backwards, before leaning against the window seal. She then thought of the way she had spoken of them, her own nobles, only hours ago. Some of them who had been at her families side for decades. 

“I,-“ She began, but again nothing came out. Her eyes grew weary at the scenery even, as if she would love nothing but to sleep this all away as a bad nightmare. 

She then felt her fiancée’s arms circling around her waist before lifting her up, although she did not even notice she was now on the ground. She stood on her own, but felt reassured still at his cold hands holding her face as delicately as ever. 

“You’re alright,” he would say and Zara did not know how many times he repeated it, but she felt the burden easing for each time. 

“I-I, I’m-“ she stuttered. “I’m alright.” She raised her hand to where his held her face before lowering the both of them. Her eyes of course said otherwise, but she repeated the words nonetheless. 

“I’m okay.”

“I’m okay.”

“I’m okay.” 

She noticed that she was repeating them more to herself than to him by now. 

She then gulped down her anxiety before finding his green eyes once again. His delicate calm, yet beautiful face was different now, she thought. He looked at her with a frown as if he was just as worried as her. “This is an act of war.” She spoke the words she had spoken a year ago, when her parents had died. 

“Gather your nobles, we’ll have to start an new assembly.” Said Zara and Eden shook his had carefully at his words.

“Listen to me, you are in shock. Retire to your chambers before you pass out of from the stress.” He insisted and Zara shook her head no again before taking a step away from him. 

“No.” She pressed the palm of her small hand against her stomach. 

“The General could not have been working alone. There are spies inside these castle walls and I intend on finding out who they are.” She angrily spoke before turning around and walking towards the door. 

“Your Majesty,” he huffed once before following her and grabbing her arm, causing her to turn around. 

“Zara.” He spoke more sternly this time. 

“If, as you say, there are spies inside the castle, then they’re more than one and we’ll need to be one step ahead of them if we are to beat them. You can’t walk out there whilst you’re still in shock. They’ll report back to their queen that you are weak, which you are not.” He took a deep breath before releasing her hand. 

Zara slowly blinked once, before regaining her composure as quickly as he had lost it. “I am fine.” She said for the last time, she hoped, before leaving the room and greeting the guards who stood outside. 

“It seems as if we have a spy within our castle walls, make sure they are caught and interrogated. Alert the torturer if necessary.” She then hesitated before speaking. 

“The same goes for my uncle.”  
≠

”You worry of their safety now? As you have been cowering in your bathwaters for the past few days? Tell me, mother, were where you in the attack last night?” Georgina spit at her mother as she, Zara, the queen mother, Eden, Sebastian, Alexandré and the new Oestean General were seated around the dining table for breakfast. The queen mother and the princess of Oeste had been arguing since they sat down at the table. Zara got the memo eventually; they did not care for each other much. She suspected it was a cause of her mother favoring her brother seeing as he was a boy. 

”I’d care for how you’d speak. We may not be at Oestean court anymore, but I am still a queen and your mother.” She bit back and Zara who had barely slept last night, due to the images of her nobles haunting her dreams, kept still at their words. 

”You? A queen? Oh please. Eden and Zara will marry soon, which means she,-” Georgina pointed to Zara. ”will be my queen.” The queen mother huffed. 

”That’s enough G.” Eden spoke as they all sensed this argument wasn’t coming to an end. 

”Eden, I am on your side in this, don’t you dare-” 

”I said that’s enough, Georgina.” Eden narrowed his now cold eyes at Georgina who huffed similarly to her mother before taking another bite of her breakfast. 

”What do you say? General of The Oestean Empire.” Zara tilted her head at their newly-elected General who had remained silent the entire time. 

He was an odd man, she though. With his large concentrated eyes, he bore the Oestean seal with worry to his features, as if he did not dare do his job as properly as he should. 

”If I may, your majesty,-” His voice small too, and as he continued Zara wondered how this man could ever be head of the military state. ”Oeste has been at peace with all European nations all but two times, I have simply passed on my profession from my father who carried it as a legacy for his father, and his father again.” 

”In other words, you don’t know what to do.” Eden spoke and the man’s entire face reddened at this. 

”Leave us,-” Eden then dismissed the General by a wave of his hand. 

”What a coward.” Georgina muttered as he passed her. 

“I believe the correct term is human, your Majesty.” Sebastian commented arrogantly as he leaned back against his chair. 

”Weller, any news from the prisoners?” Zara asked the head of the guards who stood straight before them guarding their meeting. To be honest she did not understand how she had ended up here, in a room with two boys of no real title, a family with too much history to even be in the same presence, and a prince who seemed rather bored at their way of handling this morbid situation. Eden had not said a word since they arrived. 

”None, your highness. Your uncle, however, demands to speak to you at once.”

Queen Victoria roller her eyes. ”And so he has the entire night. I say we let that traitor hang.” 

”He is my uncle.” Zara looked down at her plate as she spoke. 

”And you are a queen. And he betrayed you. You know what needs be done.” 

Zara had realized, in the short time she had known the royal family of Oeste, that they were all in their own way too complex for one person to handle. 

Eden with his charm, his kindness, loyalty and love for his nation. 

Georgina with the love she held for herself. 

And the queen mother with her much too vicious comments which would occur at least every other minute. 

Yes, they were different, Zara thought. But this was still her court and despite the fact that she did not care for queen Victoria, she knew she was right. 

“Queen Victoria, I was hoping you would talk to my uncle, as your interrogating skills are nothing less than legendary,” The queen seemed flattered at Zara’s words which was essentially what she was going for. 

”Finally, some common sense in this wretched castle.” said Queen Victoria before rising and walking out of the room, to the dungeons Zara presumed. 

“Well?” The princess then proceeded to placing her hands on the table, as a way of gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Well what?” Eden inquired, as he too leaned back against the chair, as if nothing of this really bothered him. “What of the engagement party? I have prepared a total of six dresses for Zara and I, we will need an audience for that.”

“What you need, little sister, is common sense. We cannot announce our engagement yet, not when the most important nobles are dead.” 

“So hire new ones!” Georgina insisted. “It isn’t as if they can’t be replaced, those bloodhounds of sleazy men you call nobles.” There was bitterness behind her words and Zara took offence at this. 

“The engagement party will go as planned tonight.” Her voice was low, but she knew everyone heard her. 

“What?” Even Georgina seemed surprised at this. 

“Catherine of The South knew we were to marry, and that thought intimidates her more than ever, last night was but a mere step back, if anything we have to show The South that we are stronger than ever. And what says strong better than a marriage alliance?” She insisted and Eden who, only minutes ago did not care for the conversation found her gaze, a smile forming on his lips. 

Sebastian’s eyes widened at her words. “What of the noblemen?” 

“We’ll have to appoint new noble men, keep up will you Bash?” Alexandré jokingly scolded his friend. 

“And who is to be responsible for that? One of our generals is arrested for treason, the other is,-“ Zara considered her words. “Not qualified for the part.” 

“No worries, your majesties,” Sebastian and Alexandré arose at the same time and Zara smiled, for in that second they looked so much alike, as brothers who could not co-ordinate without one another. 

“We’re on it.” Said Alexandré before they both left the room talkative. 

“And what of me?” Georgina turned to her brother. “I want to help too,” 

Eden pushes his curls back before grinning at his little sister. “Oh you will be helping, in fact you’ll have the most important part of all.” Georgina seemed intrigued at this. 

“Well? Go on then.” The princess ordered. 

“You will have the privilege of styling my beloved fiancée to look as if she does not have a bother in the world. That will show the spies inside this castle and if we’re lucky they’ll report to their queen by tomorrow.” 

Georgina frowned. “That’s it?”

“It’s lobbying, little sister, you’ll be affecting political causes without actually interfering in them.” Zara could not blame Georgina for her ignorance, for Eden spoke with such convincement. He could convince the pope to convert, Zara was sure. 

“Oh, then I suppose it’s quite alright. Meet me in my chambers an hour before the announcement is to be held, will you?” Zara nodded at her words and so the princess of Oeste proceeded to leaving the room, heels clicking roughly against the floor. 

No one but Zara and Eden were left in the room at that point. Zara thought of following Georgina, something the princess would enjoy, but she knew she needed to talk to him if they were to lead this alliance. 

“Why did you tell me you didn’t care for politics?” Zara asked once a few minutes passed. Eden looked up from under his curls and Zara felt captive under his gaze. 

“So that you would consider marrying me,” he answered truthfully. 

“I would’ve married you anyways,” she vowed and Eden raised his eyebrows at her. 

“I knew you would, but you were worried.” He paused “You needed the push, or the reassurance rather, that your future husband would not stand in the way of your political interest. What better way to that than to insist I’m a ill-advised spoiled child of a nation who can’t even provide for themselves.” He said. 

Zara glanced at her hands before finding his gaze from across the table were he was seated. 

“Why did I not know of this?” 

“My councilors advised me not to inform our future alliance of my country’s troubles.” He simply shrugged and Zara could not believe her own ears.

“This could be considered treason, you know? Withholding crucial information, Emiratis has the right to know,-“ his eyes were so alerted, she thought, as if he was expecting every word coming out of her mouth. “-yet, you expect me not to bothered with it, why?” 

He smirked at her and Zara could not help but to blush. What was he playing at? How could he be playing games when both of their nations were in need of help, now was not the time for secrets. 

“For Emiratis needs Oeste as much as Oeste needs Emiratis.” 

“As well as,” he added before rising off his chair and stepping towards Zara. “Our nations have always been allies, that was why none of our parents could risk it by allowing the secret of what happened at the battle of Oeste to become public. It would mean anarchy.”

“Yes we were allies, suggesting favors and guarding each other’s borders from time to time, but that was never enough. It was only a matter of time before our parents would bring heirs to this world who would have to wed.” 

Eden stopped at the chair next to her. Hands in fists on the table before the queen. “You are lying.” She said 

“Quite the opposite, my love, I am telling the brutal truth your parents held from you even after their death.” His voice was so calm, yet his words stung like nothing else. Was it true? How could her parents have vowed her away before her consent even? Why did they not tell her?

“And why should I believe a word you are telling me?” Eden only smirked at this and Zara felt her annoyance building up. 

“For we are both to lead two of the greatest nations of the world, and they are both vulnerable, vulnerable from lack of transportation and trading routes,-“ he paused before leaning his hand out for Zara to take. “-And from vicious nations who want your crown.” Zara stared at him then, for all this was true. If they were to continue ruling their nations into their golden ages, they could not show any signs of weaknesses to other countries. She reluctantly took his hand as he guided her out of the chair and once again she found herself in a situation where her fiancée towered over her, but of course Zara would straighten her back and face him dead on. Not even her allies were to see her weaknesses. 

“Allies then?” He smiled at her and Zara hesitated before taking a breath.

“Allies.” She said. 

The rest of the day continued as planned. Leading Zara to Georgina’s chambers an hour before the announcement was to be held. Georgina, being Georgina, had made quite a mess out of her chambers. Servants scattered around trying to assist the princess, but of course she wasn’t having any of it. 

“Please do not touch my dresses, they were made by a high-class designer in Paris, oh Zara,-“ she exclaimed before pacing quickly towards the queen. “Please, tell your servants that I do not need their help.” She whispered. 

Zara giggled at her frustrated state before turning to her servants. “Uhm-, Wiona, Lucy, thank you, but we’ll manage from here.” She smiled as they bowed before leaving the room. 

Georgina then turned to her future sister-in law with wide eyes. “ I don’t know how you do it,” 

“Do what?”

“Act so-“ she picked up a new dress before holding against her body in front of the mirror. “-mundane to the servants. 

“Well it’s quite easy as it is, in fact, not an act.” She smiled at the princess who rolled her eyes untroubled. 

“I wonder how your nobles will react to the news of the engagement.” Said Zara and Georgina huffed before answering. 

“Oh, who cares what those old sweaty men will think. It is the best alliance for Oeste no matter what anyone says.” 

“Besides, we have more important matters do attend at the moment.” She placed one of the blue-silk dresses in front of Zara. 

“This will be mine, and this-“ she picked up another from where they all lay on her dressing table. “will be yours.” 

The dress was quite similar to Georgina’s only this one in a deep crimson color with diamonds around the waist. Red was, of course, Oeste’s national color. Eden was surely to wear blue for Emiratis. 

“It’s beautiful.” Zara spoke truthfully and Georgina smiled widely at this. “Of course it is! Handmade by the best seamstress in all of Oeste.” 

Zara looked up from where the dress now laid in her hands. “You brought your seamstress all the way from Oeste?” Georgina flipped her dark hair back only as gracefully as she could. 

“Of course I did. Fashion is art, dearest Hermana, and art speaks for us when words are not enough.” 

Zara was surprised at the princess ‘choice of words. She knew Oeste was colonized by Spain once, but she was not aware of the fact that even the royals had internalized the Spanish language. 

“I’ll call the servants back to help us into our gowns.” The princess happily exclaimed as she made her way to the door before calling for Zara’s ladies maids. 

Although the queen of Emiratis grew up in court with her parent’s guidance and her nobles to accustomed her to the lifestyle she would bare her entire life, Zara never truly felt as if she was a queen. It had, after all, only been a year since her parent’s passed away, nevertheless, none of the fancy gowns she wore could weigh up for the burden in her heart. The burden she carried for all of Emiratis as their only queen.  
And so when Wiona returned and helped the two young women into their gowns; Zara felt prodigious. The dress hugged her curves so tightly she could barely breathe for a second, but then as she found her reflection none of it seemed to matter anymore. For what she saw in the mirror was extraordinary. 

A younger version of her mother’s dark eyes, her long dark hair, her low cheekbones filled with blood from the amount of time she had held her breath. Zara felt sentimental for a moment, she missed her parents terribly. They would help her in a situation like this. Told her what to do, but of course they were gone and this was her life to manage from now on. Zara smiled at Wiona before grabbing Georgina’s hand and heading for the hallways were two guards would escort them to the ballroom. 

“G!” Eden’s voice filled the hallway as they were now close to the ballroom. He rushed over before stepping a few feet before the two of them. Georgina smiled wickedly as his eyes were fixated on Zara. 

“I’ve done my job well then. You should hire me as your stylist, Hermana. Think of the things we would manage!” Georgina started but of course Zara was paying attention no more. She felt her cheeks reddening as the prince of Oeste would once again let his eyes roam over her body, slowly. 

“Are you ready?” She asked and they locked eyes. 

“Are you?” He challenged with a charming smile and Zara only nodded as the guard proceeded to letting the Harold know of their arrival. 

“Ladies and gent of Emiratean court. We present the dauphine of Oeste; Eden James the 3rd and queen Zara of Emiratis!”

Zara allowed Eden to hold her hand as they entered the room. She felt her skin tingling at their connection, but decided to push it away. Besides, she needed someone to lean on in that moment. 

They reached the center of the ballroom and Zara could feel all their eyes on them. Queen Victoria stood against the wall with a bitter expression as Eden cleared his throat. 

“We have an announcement to make. As of this night, queen Zara and I are engaged,- to be married.” His words were short and Zara heard everyone’s excited clapping, but she felt herself too caught up in Eden’s cold hand caressing hers to actually care. 

“Ah please, music for the engaged couple!” Someone shouted eventually, and then Eden whispered in her ear. “Care to dance then?” he said. 

“Do I have a choice?” She bowed before her future husband and he chuckled at her before letting his hand rest on her waist before bringing them closer. Zara could once again smell the trees on him, as if he did nothing but run through the forest all day. She had grown, strongly, acquainted to that smell. 

Zara let him lead the dance, as was only mundane when a man and wife was to wed. “We will have to discuss which of my new nobles to send out to discuss the new trading routes tomorrow.” She broke their silence. 

Eden only smirked at her words. 

What now...

“Always so caught up in politics, do you ever have fun?” he answered quietly as all eyes were still on them. Zara thought later on she saw Alexandré and Georgina dancing next to them. 

“I see no harm in that as we are about to go to war with The South.” She whispered the last words, as the few nobles around them that hadn’t been recruited to the Emiratean senate were still under the assumption that her noble-men were on travels representing Emiratis in different courts around Europe. 

Eden lifted his gaze before dropping it again to connect their eyes. “True, but there is nothing The South can do to harm you here. Try to enjoy yourself, will you?” Then he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She did not know why she closed her eyes as he did so. He was, after all doing it for the nobles, to show their unity. She insisted upon herself. 

Although Zara never agreed to anything, she kept quiet when it came to the politics. At least for tonight. Besides, perhaps Eden was right. She couldn’t be a ruling queen without any social associations to her nobles and other court men, no,- if she was to be a great queen, she would have to show court that she could be...fun. 

And so she did. Thankfully, the queen had grown up with businessmen. She spoke so easily with the nobles of Oeste when it came to matter that did not interest her at all, even Eden was surprised as Zara smiled widely at discussion of how the weather changed abruptly in Oeste. Zara then proceeded to letting them all congratulate her on her engagement; she smiled genuinely at this as Eden stood only a few feet away doing the exact same thing. Zara found herself bored of the noble-men within the hour. She smiled of course and nodded and played the part as good as only a queen could, but felt a relief as the queen mother made her way towards her. 

“Walk with me will you?” Her green eyes were so warm when she spoke, Zara thought. How could anyone possibly believe that she would mean any harm?

“It would be my honor, your Majesty.” Said Zara and so they walked out of the ballroom, following the same path she and Eden had walked less than a day ago. Victoria’s guards stepping behind them. 

The queen mother was an intimidating figure. She was tall with her son’s green eyes and her daughters auburn hair, despite the similarities, she looked nothing like them, Zara thought. She followed as Victoria would lead them on to different lonely parts of the castle. Parts that had escaped Zara’s observation even. Zara stared around her as the castle’s wall seemed taller, more alienated from the home she grew up in. 

“I am, despite what others might thing, quite proud of my children.” 

“Both of them” she added quickly and Zara nodded at this. 

“You should be, they are extraordinary people.” Zara spoke truthfully and Queen Victoria seemed pleased at this. 

“Oh I am, my darling, however, circumstances often differ and I sometimes feel rather, contrived, to make sure my children are safe.” Said Queen Victoria. 

Zara nodded along although she did not understand what she was intending on. They passed the castle’s main gate whilst walking; Zara looked back and saw that the Queen’s guards were in fact still following them in an rather abbreviated distance. 

“Eden, as he is to be king soon. I worry most for him. He will have enemies. Powerful enemies, those that I nor the nobles of Oeste can stop.” 

“You needn’t worry, your Majesty, we will rule great together. Oeste and Emiratis are powerful nations on their own, but together; we’d be unstoppable.” Said Zara and the queen tilted her head agreeing at this. 

“Now that, I am sure of. However, wickedness travels in covertness and internalized matters my darling.” Queen Victoria stopped in her tracks and faced the moon were it sunk so divinely before turning to Zara with the cold, dark eyes she had only hear rumors of. “Nevertheless, I will be there every step of the way to make sure no one can do any harm to my son. No matter who they may be.” 

Zara was, at first, not sure if this was an indirect threat, or if the queen was simply misusing some words. She did, however, smile and reassure the queen once again that their alliance was sacred and bound by the Vatican. Zara would never do anything to cross that. 

“Shall we return to the party then?” Queen Victoria inquired and Zara followed her in silence as they passed the castle’s walls once again. She did not notice she had been holding her breath until she saw Eden approaching her. 

He took Zara’s hand before speaking, guiding it upwards to match his as they passed the Oestean nobles. “In what excruciating ways did my dearest mother terrify you then?” He whispered so no one would hear. 

“Nothing I cannot handle.” She reassured and Eden only smiled as if he could ever know how terrifying the queen mother really was. 

Next, the new elected commander would greet the couple. Olav was his name apparently. And he would look at everyone longer than necessary, but he was, at least according to an eager Alexandré, the greatest of his time. Commander Olav was a short man with pale skin and a crooked nose, but that was not what made Zara and Eden laugh, no- the commander Olav, the leader of their military, spoke with a light chirpy voice as if he done something absurdly horrid to damage his vocal cords permanently. 

“Don’t.” Was all Zara said as they turned around to greet the new noblemen.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Said Eden, but Zara could see his lips pulling upwards. 

“Queen Zara, I am honored to now be representing Oeste and Emiratis in the new noble-party.” Commander Olav spoke first and Zara smiled as she tilted her head towards him. 

“I trust you will do well, commander.” Said Zara and then the commander went on of how he was to adjust the falling standards set by Zara’s previous nobleman and Zara tried not to say anything offensive back at him for speaking so low of her late nobles. 

The moon would fall slower for each word the noblemen spoke, at least according to Zara. She tried so hard not to yawn at their tedious conversation topics, but of course she did, earning a chuckle from Eden. 

“I will be returning to my chambers now, thank you, commander Olav, for your company. I think its safe to say that this night was a success.” 

“Your majesty,” they muttered and Zara bowed before stepping away, before she could leave, however, Eden accompanied her, lifting her left hand as he walked beside his future queen. 

“I am, actually, going to sleep.” She whispered and he lowered his face towards her, so that she could see his dimples closely. 

“And I am your future husband, they obviously expect us to sleep in the same chambers.” He smiled cheekily as his curls fell over his delicate features. 

Zara nodded at his words, before continuing down the hallway; her guards walking behind them. When they reached the queen’s chambers, however, Zara was assured Eden would return to his own chambers. The dauphine of Oeste had other matters in mind however.

“What are you doing?” she inquired as she closed the door, as the guards were still some distance behind them. Eden stepped towards Zara’s bed where he took of his jacket, leaving him only in a thin white shirt. Zara tried not to focus on his see-through shirt. 

“Guards speak you know, start rumors even. So, I am, doing what we will be doing a lot of in the future,-“ he started, a boyish smile to his delicate face. “Sharing chambers that is.” 

Zara’s eyes widened at his words. “We are not!” said Zara. The wedding would most likely not take place until a month or so, in which the queen would have time to adjust herself to the thought of being married. 

“Besides, I’m sure the nobles would understand it if you were to sleep in your own chambers, at least until the marriage whe-“ she began, but stopped as she saw the expression on his face. 

“I’m teasing, of course I’ll leave.” He smirked and Zara sighed. 

“After about ten minutes. Only appropriate as they think we spend time on our goodbyes.” Zara nodded. 

Maybe Eden was right. Maybe she was being too prudish about everything in her life, but then again it was only for the sake of her country. Emiratis would need its queen’s full consideration if she were to rule them into a new age. 

Zara walked towards the balcony where the doors widely opening, exposing the room to the cool autumn air. It was cold, but Zara enjoyed it as she was forced to wear the heavy gown all day long. It was a nice relief. The stars shined brightly and Zara wondered for a second if it was a matter of science, the way they shined or if it was God’s way of illustrating how beautiful the world could be, even after everyone had ended their days and went to sleep. 

“You worry still, why?” Eden’s voice made it seem like more of a statement than a question, but of course it was still true. Zara worried of a million things and beyond as he stepped forward to join her on the balcony, but she was tired. Tired of worrying. Tired of feeling so alone. So when he tried to find her eyes, she smiled and brushed it off as good as only she could. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Later that night, after Eden insisted on a horseback ride-which Zara politely declined claiming she was tired,- the queen visited her uncle’s cell. She had discussed his issue with the guards, but nothing was to be told. He would not speak apparently. 

“Uncle.” Said Zara as she approached the cell. 

At first she did not see him. For this man could not be the man who had been at her father’s side since they were born. No, he was too scrawny, too powerless. 

Too weak. 

His dark hair was brushed aside as he eyed the queen. His hands and feet attached to heavy shackles. Zara almost shuddered at the side. 

“Guard, take those off at once.” She pointed to the shackles and so one of the guards did what she demanded. 

“Leave us.” She continued, the guard hesitated, Zara could tell by his slow posture. 

“Now, please.” She insisted and so all the guards left, leaving her alone in a room with a traitor to the Emiratean crown. 

“They say you are holding your silence, why?” Zara asked and her uncle’s green eyes seemed so dark, so far away from the authoring person they had once belonged to, she thought, so lonely as they he sat on the foul ground in the darkness. 

“They say you’ve been stopping them from torturing me, why?” His voice was hoarse as he spoke as if he hadn’t had a decent drink in weeks, yet it had only been two days since his arrest, Zara wondered then if her uncle had been this ill before. 

“I wanted to give you a chance, to show you mercy,” she began and then he smiled, a wicked smile, one that did not reassure Zara as it once did. 

“Then I have not taught you well, if I were to be anyone else I trust you’d have them hanged by now, after questioning them.” Said the general. 

“I am not as cruel as you are, uncle. I never was, and I never will be.” Zara bit back at her uncle. It did, in fact, anger her that he had been so insisted on being brutal with her as she learned the ways of carrying the throne with power. 

“So hopeful,” he raised his face and Zara could finally see the purple bruises forming all around the left side of his face. “-but wrong, yet again. You are a ruler, my dearest niece, and you will continue to be so even after I die, but a poor one at that, if you choose to rule the way your parents did. Always so compassionate, eventually took their lives, you know.” He said and Zara could practically feel her blood boiling on the inside

“Enough.” She stepped forward, still afar from the bars. “You are arrested for conspiring against the Emiratean crown with Catherine Fraoilér of The South. Do you plead guilty?” She straightened her back as he had once taught her before staring him dead in the eye. 

“I did no such thing.” He claimed and Zara huffed. 

“Why bother lying, general? There are ground-breaking evidence against you.” 

“Evidence planted there by spies who have infiltrated these castle walls. You will not execute me based solely on that knowing fact. I am the greatest general to have ruled along side the monarch since the golden ages and I will be the only one consistent enough to assist us in the war that is coming.” 

“War?” Zara was confused at her uncle’s words. Indeed, they were indirectly at war with the South, but nothing was declared yet. 

“You’ll need your defense uncle or else there’s nothing I can do for you.” Zara leaned down to be at eye-height with her uncle. 

“Of course there is, you are a queen. Send me away; disguise me before sending me away, whatever it is you will not let them execute me. You cannot live with that blood on your hands. You are too weak for that.” He spit at her and Zara was not sure if he was truly angered at something she had done or if this was just a drastic change in his demeanor throughout the past two days. 

“You will stay here until we can prove your innocence.” Said Zara and the general did not seem pleased. 

“Then you might as well kill me now. I will not spend my remaining days locked in here like a petty thief. I am of royal blood.” 

Zara narrowed her eyes but dared not defy her uncle more than she already had. He had been hard on her when her parents died, but he was after all the only family she had left. 

“I will marry in a month or so, in which our alliance with Oeste will be complete and we will attack The South for what they have done to us,- and we will clear your name.” Zara’s voice was low, frightened even at the thought of what was to come. 

“Speak up!” he spit, startling the queen. 

“You will marry as have been expected by you since birth, but you will not fall for these silly games the Oestean empire is playing. You will be ruthless, and you will lead Emiratis into a new golden age.” 

I will. 

Zara repeated the words in her head and after a while they did not seem as frightening as they once were. She parted with her uncle then before returning to her chambers where Lucy assisted her in drawing a warm bath before sleeping. 

And as Zara thought of her uncle’s words- of how much he believed in her, how far he was willing to go to make her succeed,- she understood she could no longer be caught up in small matters as a few noblemen dying, no, an assassination attempt was not going to be enough to stop her. She was going to conquer The South and have Catherine’s head for murdering her parents. 

 

≠

 

There were rumors around the castle. Rumors even the queen of Emiratis could not help but to hear. Some were too absurd to even reckon as sane, others got the best of Zara at times. The worst ones included her father’s absence, how she was not fit to rule, whilst the more humors once regarded affairs about the castle. Still, Zara tried not to get to interfere with these rumors. She was, after all, queen and had no time for speculations and pettiness. So when the rumor of her not being able to satisfy her future husband enough came along she did not understand why it upset her so. Perhaps because they had not shared anything more than a drunken kiss and occasional hand-holding in front of nobles to report to the Vatican, nothing more. 

A week had passed since the announcement of their engagement. 

The wedding had been set to the beginning of April , which was only appropriate as that would also be the amount of the time they would need to plan an attack on The South. 

Zara’s days were much more...lively than they were before. She knew of course the arrival of her fiancée’s family and friends had a lot to do with this. Zara could feel herself growing more and more attached to Georgina and her witty comments, it was as if she was the sister she never had. Georgina, of course, relished in all the extra attention she got as she was at a new court. She was often away, though, and although Zara suspected it was because she was having a affair with Eden’s protégé Alexandré, she never mentioned it to the princess. 

Eden, however, would act as the perfect fiancée at all times. It was rather exhausting to keep up with, Zara thought. Everything they did came so natural to him, he never grew tired of the meetings with the nobles or the dinner-parties with different royals from around Europe. Another thing she had noticed as their alliance grew stronger for every single day that passed was how effortlessly, almost ridiculously easily he could keep their company entertained. Every day, there was a new story, none of which Zara had heard of, and although she suspected some of them were from his imagination they still made her laugh. And the nobles, of course, would laugh along. A sincere laugh too, not the ones they had to force upon their filthy rich mouths. 

“Well, you know how women can be.” Nobleman and provider of the grain Emiratis have kept in tact for the last year told a joke of how his wife was emotional over her friend’s death. Zara wanted to say something at that, but of course she couldn’t. She was but a queen; they would view it as Eden not being able to contain his future wife.

Eden, however, noticed his fiancée’s annoyed posture and spoke for her. “Oh I do. I just so happened to encounter this beautiful women too, tell me, Lord Siege, how is your brothel business coming along? Any new requirements?” And then he smiled as if it was the last thing he would do on God’s earth as Zara tried not to laugh. 

The news of Lord Siege’s brothel was known, but of course no one spoke of it in fear of insulting the Lord, but then again Eden was a dauphine, a king to be, no one could disrespect him. Lord Siege looked for a second as if he was to spit out his champagne in pure embarrassment and that only made matters funnier. “Quite good, if you will excuse me.” He bowed before them before turning on his short feet and shuffling away. 

Zara took Eden’s hand unthinkingly before laughing with him. “That was brilliant.” Said the queen, still laughing. 

Eden only looked at her and for once he wasn’t smiling. Zara then let go of his hand, thinking of what kind of uncomfortable situation she must have put him in. 

“I’m sorry,” she said, as their eyes interlocked and she tried abruptly to focus on the small birthmark below his left cheek, but then he did smile interlocking their hands once again as more nobles made their way over. 

“Don’t be.” 

So yes, perhaps she could understand why people were worried of their relationship. They were monarchs, rulers, not actors. And anyone with a clear sight could see the queen did not want to be courted by him as much as every other women at court wanted. Zara saw often how women would look at him. As if he was a property, too beautiful to be claimed by one soul alone. Of course, Eden could court them and gain a mistress or two, but that wouldn’t be appropriate this early in their alliance. No, he would have to wait if he wanted the Vatican’s full support of their marriage. 

The Vatican were Emiratis’ number one alliance. Of course Zara’s family had been catholic for generations, but sometimes she wondered if they remained catholic out of the devotion to their God or the financial capitalistic support they received from the Vatican. 

She pondered over it as she walked in the castle’s garden, it was the first time in weeks she had been able to do something this liberating. The leaves kept falling as she passed them and Zara wished she could have picked them up and simply put them back. Summer had always been her favorite season, as well as her parent’s favorite season. As a child they would, at times, bring her out here and run across the fields with her. At times even, her father take the princess out hunting. She remembered one time how she fell, badly, hurting her knees and how her father, the king of Emiratis rushed over to assist his child in need. They ended up staying in her parents’ chambers and playing cards until the princess fell asleep. It was one of her dearest memories. 

Zara took a deep breath as she felt the cold creeping in. Winter was near. A long time ago she would dread the thought of winter and all the cold and darkness it brought along as it reminded her of the time after her mother and father died, but somehow, now, it reminded her of the loneliness she was never to experience again. She circled around the oldest oak tree in court when she heard his footsteps. 

She knew it was him, for no one else would sneak up on the queen of Emiratis without a warning. 

“Out here again?” Eden said and Zara turned to face him. His dark curls flew easily around him as the wind hit him, but he didn’t seem fazed by it. He only smiled at the queen whilst walking closer to her. 

“What do you mean again?” Zara turned and grazed the tree with her hands, thinking of how it did not seem as large as it once did. 

“I mean, your eyes are always lingering out the window, to the garden. You might as well have been here whilst talking to noblemen.” He stood close now, towering over the queen. 

“How has Emiratean court been for you and your companions?” She decided to change the subject as she did not want to speak any more of noble men. 

“Quite well, actually. You’d think I’d be settled in by now, but there is still a lot of items to be transferred from Oestean court.” Said Eden and Zara nodded, it was true of course, she was to be queen and as Emiratis was closer to The Holy Roman Empire they had to live here. 

“And your mothe-“ she started, but Eden, the unpredictable man that he was, interrupted her only as well as he could. 

“Tell me of your childhood.” He said with a smile on his lips. Zara looked in bewilderment at him. 

“Why?” she said. 

“Why not? We are to be wed, I would like to know a thing or two about my fiancée.” He touched the tree in the same place she had only seconds before and Zara took a step back before sighing. 

“I am the child of Bartholomew the 5th and Zara-Marie, raised to be a queen when of age,” she stopped for a second, noticing his green eyes piercing into hers. “That was until their untimely death a year ago.” 

“An ambush I heard.” 

“You heard right.” She responded, a bit harshly perhaps, but he would have to understand; her parents’ death was not something she took joy in talking about. 

Then Eden said something Zara had yet to hear. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” she asked and he looked down for a second, trying not to smile at her ignorance. 

“For your parent’s death.” 

“Oh.” She responded. She had heard a lot of things when her parents died. How she was to rule. How to defend her country of enemies, but never, not even her uncle had offered his condolences. 

“I-uhm, thank you, for your consideration.” She bowed her head slightly at him and this time he let himself smirk at the queen. She did not mind though. His smile was quite astounding to witness. 

He coughed then, clearing his throat before speaking. “We will be riding in a few minutes, Sebastian and I. Would you care to join us?” 

Zara almost laughed at this, but as his expression did not change she understood he was being rather serious. “I-I,-“ She began with a smile to her face for she did not know what to say. 

“I’m not allowed to go off riding.” She said and Eden took a step towards her, before leaning slightly down to face her. “Says who?” he smirked before stepping beside her and walking off. 

He turned around whilst walking and Zara took a few steps forward. “I am a queen, I have responsibilities!” she shouted as he was now too far for him to hear her properly. 

“And I am a king to be, look at the two us, caved in here like prisoners. Meet us if you dare, your Majesty.” He bowed before her and this time Zara did laugh at him. He lived life like a child, she thought. Never worried of the consequences that may appear. She stared at Eden’s back until he was out of sight, leaving her to wonder if she really wanted to spend another day talking to nobles, seeing as her ladies were out on travels and princess Georgina too occupied with Alexandré to even see her. 

“If I dare.” She huffed to herself before gathering her skirts and hurrying to the stables were Eden’s horses were. 

≠

As suspected Eden, Sebastian and the kings men had left by the time she arrived at the stable. 

Zara had decided to change into a more suiting attire for riding. She was now wearing trousers and a blouse under her white coat. She knew Eden would comment on this of course, but she thought nothing of it as she lead her horse Saaba out to the field. 

“Would you like us to accompany, your Majesty?” one of the guards stood beneath Zara. 

“That’s quite alright, Henry, I’m sure my fiancée’s guards will suffice. She smiled as his eyes widened in shock at the realization that the queen of Emiratis knew his name. 

Zara dug her heel into Saaba, causing her to leap quickly off. 

“Easy girl.” She held on as the horse made its way through the autumn weather. Zara smiled as the wind blew into her face. It had been ages since she had felt this liberated. She rode into the forest and as suspected they were not far in front of her. 

In fact they were off their horses, standing in front of targets with bow and arrows. Zara wondered why they wouldn’t do this by the castle. Eden laughed with his protegeé Sebastian as he missed a target and Zara could not help but to stare. He was truly an extraordinary sight.  
As they continued, she realized they would not notice her arrival. Instead she hopped off Saaba before carefully making her way towards them. They stood closer to the target than where the archeries were laid out. Zara then smiled at herself before grabbing the bow and firing the arrow at the exact point Sebastian had hoped to hit moments ago. They turned around quite abruptly and Zara could not help but to feel a small sense of accomplishment. She knew they were surprised at her skills. In fact, few at court even knew her father had taught her the ways of a bow and arrow many years ago. Eden smiled charmingly as ever when he eyed Zara’s outfit. 

“Forgive me if I speak out of place... but have you gone mad? You could have hit us!” Sebastian shouted in terror and Zara stepped towards the young men. 

“But I did not.” she said easily and Sebastian’s wide eyes did not seem to calm down. 

“You are lucky she’s your fiancée.” She turned to Eden jokingly. 

“I certainly am. Decided to join us, have you?” he turned away from the queen and picked up another arrow.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled greatly. 

“Tell me, how is it that you expect me to marry you when you leave out essential information about yourself like the fact that you can fire an arrow like a huntsman?” His hair blew upwards, and his green eyes were amused still at Zara’s archery skills. 

“Forgive me if I don’t think that’s an essential part of ones personality when it regards arranged marriages.” She pushed her hair away from her face. 

“She’s right, you know. A woman’s capabilities are endless, but the important questions often remain unasked in monarchial marriages.” Sebastian spoke. 

“And what are those important questions?” Zara inquired. 

“Whether or not she can cook.” Said Sebastian and Zara huffed before rolling her eyes, quite visibly, at the blonde-haired boy. 

“Ah, what Bash means to say, mi bella, is that a woman is defined by a lot of things regarding skills and intelligence, but-“ he took an arrow before raising it in Zara’s direction. “,-can she cook? Now that’s the real question.” said Eden. 

“Can you?” Zara crossed her arms at him, but Eden only seemed appalled at this, as if she had caused him great offence at her words. 

“Of course I can, what do you take me for? Some spoiled brat?” Eden looked sincerely offended, and Zara wanted to say yes but left it at that as Eden urged they moved on to a different target. The targets, Zara learned, had been set up by Eden’s protégées earlier that day, and although they were easy to her, both Eden and Sebastian had difficulties hitting their targets. 

“Show off.” Sebastian muttered at himself whilst passing the queen. Eden laughed at this. 

“Where is Alexandré?” Sebastian asked as Eden huffed annoyingly. 

“With my little sister.” He spoke and Zara stifled a laugh. 

“Now what would they do together? The sun and the moon they are.” Sebastian continued and although Zara did not want to upset Eden she had to admit, he was rather entertaining when annoyed at the image of his little sister and best friend. 

“Shut up Bash.” Was the last thing Eden said before a scream interrupted their conversation. 

It was not a regular scream. No, this scream was so intense, so morbidly horrid that Zara dreaded the thought of whoever it belonged to. The forest seemed dead silent after that. Zara could only her the shuffle of the four kings-men that had accompanied them. 

Zara then dropped her bow before hurrying over to where Saaba stood as elegantly. She lifted herself onto her horse before moving towards the others. 

“It came from the East,“ she began, but everyone stood silent. 

“Come on then!” she said and two of the kings guards stepped in front of her. “Your Majesty, this is no matter for the royal blood.” One of them said and Zara frowned. 

“No matter for the royal blood? That was a woman’s scream, general, and it came from one of the local villages who provide grain and vegetables for our castle. If anything I can call off any unsettlements as queen of Emiratis.” The wind blew hefty this time, as if even the woods understood the severity of the situation. 

“Your Majesties,” the officer began and Zara rolled her eyes at him before stepping out of his path and hurrying off into the direction of the woman’s scream. 

The scream came again and Zara dreaded the thought of whatever it was she may find. She then looked back and saw Eden and Sebastian following her. That was until the road separated into two paths. 

“Which way do we go?” said Bash as the kings men were catching up on the royals. 

Zara stared at the paths and wondered. She had spent a lot of times in these woods as a young girl, but of course a lot had happened since then. There was no telling to be sure. So she did the only thing she could do. 

She stepped into the left path. 

“Are you sure?” Said Eden and Zara sighed. 

“No.” 

The queen then dug her heels into her horse before continuing. The trees seemed darker in these parts of the forest. You could no longer hear the birds chippering or the waterfall that circled the castle since its inception. No,- the only sound that lingered here was the cold, horrid sound of nothing. 

They finally reached what seemed like a small village. Or at least what used to be a village. Fire consumed larger parts of the houses, as well as the people were roaming around, terrified of something Zara had yet to realize. They continued down the hill that lead to the village before hopping off their horses. Eden and Sebastian drew out their swords and Zara wished she hadn’t let go of her bow and arrow. 

The shouting eventually stopped and lead to a single voice speaking. A strong voice. Someone with the authority to claim all these people’s attention, Zara thought. They left their horses and followed the voice passing bloodstained grounds on their way. 

They finally reached the circle of people, and Zara could not help but to hold her breath and step back at the sight before them. 

For there were three people, God’s children, strung upside down with blood cut throats. Two men and one woman, Zara did not have to think twice to understand she was the one screaming before. Before them stood a man, with a large wig and a skin color as cold and pale as the winter days in Emiratis. Zara stepped back into Eden, causing him to hold onto her for good measures. 

“Sympathizers of the Emiratean crown, they were!” His teeth were filed straight as fans, Zara thought, as he shouted. The man smiled wickedly as he spoke, which was the main reason for Zara’s discomfort. It seemed he was taking pleasure in standing before these dead people. 

“Punished for their sins.” His veins popped out on the side of his neck and Zara was now grateful they were too far back to their notice. 

“Zara,” Eden whispered as he gently took her hand and tucked it back, gesturing for their departure. 

Zara stood still, nevertheless. If she was to be queen of Emiratis and Oeste, she would have to be informed of the local politics which characterized her people. So she took a step back into the shadows, and continued watching. 

The pale man’s eyes then roamed over the crowd, landing on the queen and Zara thought, for a moment, the pale man had seen her. Even Eden noticed his suspicion and took a step before Zara, hand on his sword, which was now tucked into his uniform. “We need to get out of here.” Eden turned to Zara, shielding her from his eyes and Zara then saw the worry that used to be his calming eyes. 

“I,” she began, wanting to explain to Eden how she needed to know what was going on here, as future queen of both their nations. But she was interrupted as heavy horses feet made their way through the crowd, earning everyone’s attention. 

It was the kings men. The four of them who had only moments ago accompanied Zara, Alexandre and Eden Sebastian in the woods. 

“Village of Emirati, we arrive in the name of her Majesty, queen Zara Marie the,-“ 

An arrow flew through the air piercing its way through the king’s guard. Zara watched as his blue eyes faded over the crowd for a bare second before falling to the ground and into his death. The other guards drew their swords, but it was too late, three more arrows found their way from nowhere and struck them down. Eden then did something Zara did not understand at first. 

He stepped before her and let her long hair fall free from where it had been fashioned by her ladies, and then he raised his cold hand to her cheek and caressing it ever so gently. To anyone else it could not have been perceived as anything but an affectionate gesture between two lovers. But Zara knew better. Eden stared at her with those green eyes and although the situation was tense she could not help but to feel, almost overwhelmed by the way he looked at her. He then leaned down to her cheek before kissing it. 

Zara raised her hand to where his lingered over her cheek and slowly guided it down whilst ripping off the national seal of Emiratis that was sown onto her coat in the same run. 

The pale man stepped towards the now dead guards before raising one of their swords high into the air. “In the name her Majesty, queen Zara Marie the 3rd of Emiratis!” He mocked the guard’s voice and Zara felt a shiver at the way he said her name. There was venom behind his words. 

“In all these years what has the royal bloodline of Emiratis has brought to us? Nothing!” he answered himself and Zara saw few people nodding, agreeing to his words, others seemed as shocked and disgusted by the man’s words. 

“The royals do not care for our struggle. They never have and they never will!” Someone in the crowd shouted and it was only then Zara noticed the tears forming in her eyes. 

“Vultures they are, all of them. Including that wretched king to be. ” Someone else spoke this time and Zara felt as if though her own heart was about to cave in at the insulting words of her family. To Zara’s surprise, someone spoke then “They have not!” they said. The voice was small, but filled with power as it consumed the courtyard. Zara turned to her left where she saw a young man raising his fist high into the air. 

“Long live the queen and future king of Emiratis. We will not be bullied into your heretics beliefs!” The boy, man, the man spoke. It must have been terrifying, Zara thought, to stand in front of these barbarians and claim your allegiance to the opposing power, but the young man did not seem frightened in the least. Quite the opposite actually, he seemed honored. As if he was finally making his country proud. 

Zara silently thanked the young man, hoping, praying to God they would let him live. Of course the pale man had different matters in mind. 

“Brave one, aren’t you.” He was no longer screaming, which only made things worse. 

“Grab him.” He spoke whilst eyeing the young man with venomous eyes. And so someone did grab the young man, forcing him onto the ground before raising a knife to his throat. 

“No!” Another man, who could only have been his father, screamed this time before making his way through the crowd and knocking the executors off his feet. 

Then chaos. 

People started running and Zara could barely sense what was happening until someone knocked her onto the ground. The something hard proceeded to connection with the left side of her head, knocking her down once.

“My queen!” Someone shouted at her whilst lifting her up, but at this point Zara felt her consciousness fading away. 

Then nothing. 

≠

Zara woke with a headache. Or maybe that was understatement. She woke with a pain that was sure could only mean death was incoming. She tried rising from the soft duvet she was placed on, but felt weak. Weaker than she’d ever been. 

“Please don’t.” A voice spoke this time and Zara looked up to find two blue eyes in her presence. She could not make out his features at first. No, at first he seemed as any another by passer, but of course he wasn’t. This young man, with his light blue eyes and filthy blond hair had claimed his allegiance to Zara and the throne, almost costing him his life. 

“You.” She said and he smiled, a content happy smile. 

“Me.” He spoke softly and Zara felt as if she should hug him, but of course she couldn’t. She was a queen, and queens did not bow to their subjects. 

“Thank you,” she began and his eyes lit up from where he stood in front of her. 

“For protecting me and my throne.” She continued.

“Now what kind of man would I be if I didn’t?” he inquired with a smirk.

Zara felt so ill that she was almost to answer that rhetorical question. She lifted her hand to the worn bandage which covered her head. 

“My friends, my fian-“ she began, but stopped, not knowing why. This time she stood without any troubles, although her head was throbbing, she could not stay here any longer. She had to find Eden. 

“The dauphine of Oeste you mean?” 

“Yes, have you seen him?” she eagerly spoke, but to her disappointment he only shook his head. 

“I was running away when I saw they pushed you down, I recognized you immediately of course.” 

“How?” Zara did not want to mention how commoners rarely saw their kings and queens. That was a controversial luxury. 

“My family comes from a line of painters, drawers if you will. My grandfather worked at the castle until he retained a great age. They’ve kept paintings of your family all around my house, for practice of course; And you are without doubt your mother’s daughter. ” He found Zara’s eyes and she felt uncomfortable at his words, although she was not quite sure why. 

“I need to find my-I need to find the dauphine.” She said while carefully touching her forehead and staring at her fingers afterwards. They were covered in blood. 

“You can’t, you’ll fall over and die of the head injuries before you reach Emiratean court. Stay here. I’ll find him.” 

“No, you don’t understand. We need to get back to court together or they’ll think one of us is dead and there will be riots. I can’t risk it. You have to let me go.” She pushed herself away from the boy who stood in her way, but he gripped her arm tightly forcing her to turn around. Zara raised her eyebrows at him in bewilderment. He lowered them once he understand that she was not an ordinary girl searching for her bethroved, no she was the queen of Emiratis and he could not touch her like that. 

“At least let me join you. And take this off.” He gestured for her coat and Zara did as he asked. 

She placed the heavy coat on the bed where she’d lay only minutes ago, leaving her exposed the chilly room. It was then she realized she was still wearing trousers. Like a boy. A man. Thus, to her convenience, no one would think twice of this tomboy. No, to anyone she was simply a hunter-girl. 

The boy did not seem to mind her indecent dressing. He only pushed another coat in her direction. This one was brown with holes on the bottom. “Let’s go then.” He said and Zara followed him out the door and out into the open where the riots seemed to have settled down. 

“This way.” He spoke and Zara watched as several people passed them. There were so many different, people, Zara thought. At court everyone looked the same, with the same hint of despair and misery as they roamed the castle’s halls. Here, however, the people were of all ages and colors. They all wore different attires, that did not seem comfortable, but at least they kept their heads high. They carried themselves in a way Zara had never seen before. As a people ready to unite for the first time in forever. 

‘What if they are uniting against you?’ A small voice in her head inquired and she blinked in stress at this. Of course it could be true, but why would the people of Emiratis hold a grudge against her family? Emiratis is one of the richest, safest and most well-driven countries in all of the world. They did not starve and out tax their people like the French or ban them for believing in another faith like the English. No they were rather liberal in Emiratis. 

A sound interrupted Zara’s thoughts as they were making their way to the courtyard where the pale men held his speech. Zara did not know how or why she immediately connected the sound to Eden, but she did. It was a vicious sound, and quite far away, but Zara had an uneasy feeling never the less. They rounded the corner and she could feel her heart stopping at the sight in front of her. 

Eden. 

Tied to a pole, stripped of his shirt, bloody as the pale man continued slicing the whip through the air hitting him. 

“No!” She screamed and did not even detect herself running towards him, to shield him from the lashes. 

She did not reach in time and watched as Eden flinched at another one. 

“No!” She stood before the pale man this time, who looked at her with strange eyes. As if he understood right away who she was. But of course Zara had no time to think of that whilst Eden’s muscles practically bled out in front of all of them. The pale man raised his whip again as a warning. 

“Leave him. He has done nothing wrong.” Said Zara and the pale man laughed, horridly at this. 

“This man sympathizes with the crown. He is lucky we haven’t had his head yet!” He took a step forth as he practically spat in Zara’s face. 

“No he’s not. He’s,-“ she started, but couldn’t think of anything. “He is my father’s bastard son and he is terribly ill. I assure you; he did not know what he was saying.” Zara’s voice trembled, as did her fingers, but she tried to make her case. 

The pale man huffed at this. 

“An abomination huh? I’ll let him live with the shame.” He said before wiping the blood of the whip and walking off, leaving them to fend for themselves in this treacherous land. 

Zara breathed out easily then, surprised at how easily the man gave up.

Zara turned around before falling onto her knees and untying the ropes around Eden’s bare hands. His eyes were bruised, one closed as if he could no longer bare to witness what they were doing to him. 

“Eden-Eden,” she whispered before grabbing his face in her hands and raising him to face her. “Eden, please, it’s me. Zara.” Said the queen and Eden flinched at this. He was breathing, but barely as the blood streamed down his sliced back. His curls bounced slightly as he lifted his head.

It was strange for Zara then. For she did not feel as herself from were she stood above Eden. No, she felt as if her entire world had been put on hold as he continued bleeding out in front of her. The queen could quite literally feel her own heart aching at the sight. 

“Zara?” he spoke and Zara felt his weight pulling him down. She turned around to where the boy stood and watched her. “Please help me.” She said and so he did. Zara watched as he pulled Eden onto his shoulders, carrying him to where he took her, she guessed. 

They reached the house whilst the blood ran down his back. Zara could barely look at it anymore. She had never seen the intestines of human being, but as Eden cried out in pain, she got a good guess. “Lay him down, on his front.” She insisted once they reached the inside. 

“Help him, please.,” she inquired and the boy seemed as repulsed at the sight of his back as Zara was. He swallowed in disgust, it seemed like, before nodding. 

Eden then squeezed her hand, hard. Zara flinched but didn’t move it away. He blinked once before slowly opening his eyes. 

“What happened?” Zara was trembling again now. Her hands cold, but at the same time her entire body felt as if though it was on fire.

“Couldn’t keep my mouth shut while they insulted you, now could I?” It was strange, Zara thought. Here they were, Eden covered in blood and sweat holding on to dear life, but he still tried to lighten the mood with faint smile. Zara could not help but to smile in return. She had truly been lucky. 

“I am so sorry.” Said Zara, but she feared he had gone unconscious again. Leaving her alone with the rebel-boy in the small hut. 

The boy stood now at their side, eyeing their embrace. “You might want to look away for this.” He said, eyes filled with worry, but Zara only tightened her hand against Eden’s as she eyes the monstrous devices he had laid out on the table before them.

“No, I’m quite alright, thank you.” She said and the boy seemed hesitant on letting her see this, but of course Zara was queen; he couldn’t argue with her. 

And so she lowered her head to where Eden’s lay and squeezed his hand as the boy applied aiding alcohol to his back, causing Eden to erupt into a fit of morbid screams. 

 

≠

The prince of Oeste was a good person; who later on grew up to be a good man. He had grown up in Oestean court with his family; his mother Victoria, his little sister Georgina and his two brothers Sebastian and Alexandré. He had taken interest in politics at a young age, opposing anything he saw as corrupt or evil. He would even limit his own heritance as his people starved under the plagues that roamed Europe. 

Or at least that was what Zara had heard from nobles around court. 

So as he lay on the table in the village of Emirati she could not understand why he had been put in this situation. She had known him for all but a couple of weeks, but her heart ached at the thought of loosing him this early. Perhaps it was the burden and political work that would come with marrying another monarch or maybe it was the fact that she had grown to care for the Oestean prince and couldn’t imagine herself ruling with anyone else. Either way it was unfair, she thought. He was after all only a year older than her, barely lived, only to die on this cold autumn night. 

Zara pushed his wet curls away from his eyes before letting her hands linger on his cheek. Even in sleep he was an extraordinary sight. His skin shone with the sweat, and his eyebrows had been pressed together in pain for hours now, but he still looked as flawless as he did when he entered Emiratean court days ago. 

“He will be alright.” The words startled her, but she did not move her hand. 

She felt as if an albatross had been lifted off her back then. Zara looked up from where she sat and eyed the boy who was now leaning backwards in exhaustion. 

“Thank you. I shall remember your services when we return to court.” Said Zara and the boy, who had to be just as tired as Eden by all the work, nodded without any particular interest in the fortune she would provide him with. 

“What is your name soldier?” 

“Charles.” He said with a low voice and Zara stared at him, trying to make out more of him. 

“And what is your story?” 

Charles seemed genuinely surprised at her question. He looked at her with his blue eyes and spoke. 

“What’s there to tell? I am but a footman, raised to serve.” 

“You do not care for the service industry?” He rose from the stool before wiping the sweat of his forehead. Zara took that as a no. 

“Then what is your passion, Charles of Emirati?” She raised her chin as he spoke. 

Again, he seemed shocked at the words she spoke. As if he could not understand why a queen would want to interact with her subjects. 

“One of the kings men.” He continued with a carefree attitude and Zara knew he wasn’t aware of her power as queen of Emiratis. 

“Done.” She said and he turned around eyeing her. Zara felt strange at the way he looked at her. It was as if he saw through her words and understood how weak and fragile she truly was. 

“Forgive me, your Majesty, but I do not need your charity. I can make a well-being out of myself.” He was calm, but Zara could feel the anger behind his words. 

“I mean no offence, it is only,-“ Zara took a deep breath before releasing Eden’s hand that was still clammed around hers. 

“You wish to be a soldier, yet you are held back by the duties provided to you by your family. I understand your dilemma, Charles, and I want to help.” 

His blue eyes glimmered with what could only be hope, Zara thought. But there was more to his demeanor. He was too proud to take the queens offer. 

“Of course,” she lifted herself off the stool before walking out to face his tall estate. “You would have to train with the professionals for a year, at least, before you can acclaim yourself as one of the kings men.” 

He drew a hand through his blonde locks before pulling bandages around his hand,- which he cut whilst trying to hold Eden down at what must have been hours ago by now. 

“Thank you, but I must decline. As you say; my duties are imperative for my family’s development. We do not all possess the choices you do, your Majesty.” 

Zara was disappointed at his words, but couldn’t think of anything else to say before he opened the door and left the room. 

Poor Charles, she thought. 

What kind of life is one to live when your choices are limited to the mere of what is expected by you? 

Eden’s groan brought her back then. She raised his hand in hers again and watched as he opened his eyes. 

“I’ll be damned.” Were the first words the prince spoke and Zara could once again breathe out easy.

“How are you feeling?” she said whilst seated on the stool next to him. 

“Like hell,-“ He muttered before trying to get up. Zara placed her hands on his lower back, where the whips had failed to assault his back. 

“Don’t, you’re injured.” She insisted but Eden shook his head. 

“We need to get back to court.” 

“Not now, besides, as far as I know, we’re trapped here for as long as the heretics roam the streets.” Zara sighed. It was true, they had been her for a day and a half and every time she looked outside they were still gathering people around the courtyard, spreading propaganda. 

“Our best chance would be during the night, but even then I don’t know how to ensure your safety in the woods.” 

Eden raised his eyebrow. “So you will be ensuring my safety?” he spoke. 

Zara frowned at his words. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean; our treaty has been signed, we do not have to marry for my country to assist you in the war. Legally, we’re one now. In theory, you could leave me and still rule over Emirati and Oeste.” He groaned afterwards. 

“Oh.” 

“Until we return however,” this time he arose from the counter and held onto Zara for good measures as he did. “-Your dearest uncle, the traitor, will act as ruling regent of Emiratis and Oeste. We need to get back. Tonight.” His voice was determined this time and of course Zara saw the severity of the issue right away. In the eyes of the Oestean nobles, the royal family, Eden; her uncle was a traitor. Zara knew better of course, even as regent his life would hang in a thin thread. Her uncle was wished dead by everyone in Emiratean court. 

Eden stood now, towering over Zara with his bared chest. “Are you alright?” she found his green eyes and he nodded with a grimace to his face. “I will be.” 

“Can you walk? Or ride for that matter? We’ll never make it to court if you are injured.” 

“Again, you seem to underestimate my physical abilities, why is that?” And just like that he was back to the Eden she had first met. The playful one, the one who did not care for limits and restrictions. Although she worried for his safety, she had to admit; it was nice having him back, even if it had only been for less than two days. 

For the first time that night Zara noticed his body. She almost forgot he had been whipped senseless for Lord knows how long when he stood before her, trying to regain his balance. Eden had the body of warrior. He was as tall as them, with the muscles and the same dark hair, the same dark-coloured eyes the majority of them possessed. But of course he was no soldier. He was a prince, a king almost. Zara blushed as she realized she had let eyes linger on his body for too long,- Eden, however, did not seem to notice. Thankfully. 

“I’m worried, that’s all.” She let go of his hands now and stepped back as he turned around, halting on his feet as he walked towards the window. 

“Here” Zara gave the shirt Charles had given to her for Eden to wear. Eden pulled it over his head without a thought. 

“How long have we been here for?” 

“A day and a half,” Zara responded before seating herself down once again. To be quite honest, she was rather exhausted. Eden’s screams had kept her up the first night whilst the morning kept her on edge whenever she thought of the heretics. 

Eden eyed the queen then, before stepping forward. “Are you alright? Did they hurt you?” His eyes were angry this time and of course she could understand why he would think that. Her clothes were torn up, scratches characterizing her cheek. Nothing serious of course. 11

“I am fine.” She responded truthfully, but Eden did not seem convinced as he moved forward closing the distance between them. 

“It is one thing that I am a king to be, but you are already queen. They’ll want you more. We need to leave. Now.” 

“I told you,-“ she was about to tell him of how they could not just ride off. The white man and his men would notice. 

“Zara, I am fine. You, however, are in grave danger. It is only a matter of time before someone recognizes you.” He pointed out the window and Zara knew he was right. The white man had stared at her, as if he knew who she was and besides Charles knew who she was, what was to say someone else wouldn’t point her out and execute her then and there? Zara was about to say something then when the door opened, leaves blowing as Charles stepped in. 

It was Zara’s fault. 

How was Eden to know who Charles was? He must have thought Zara was the one aiding him all this time, but of course it wasn’t. As well as they were on foreign, hostile ground. Still, Zara could not help but stare in shock for the first few seconds as Eden abruptly shoved Charles against the wall. 

“Eden!”

Zara was again too shocked at the sight of an angry Eden to actually react. The healing wounds on his back reddened with blood as he used all his force to keep Charles abay. She did not see his eyes, but guessed they were wild with rage as well. 

“Zara leave. Run. He’ll turn you in. ” He spoke, still not turning around, eyes fixated on what he believed to be their enemy. Charles, on the other hand seemed to be having trouble breathing where he stood; blue eyes reddening at the lack of oxygen. The two men were on equal height, but Eden overpowered him psychically, anyone could see that. 

Zara rushed over before touching his hands and trying to force them down. “Eden, stop it. He’s loyal to me and he saved your life!” She frantically spoke whilst Eden had the boy on neck lock, blocking his airways. 

Zara didn’t understand why Eden still didn’t move. “Eden, please.” She touched his whitening knuckles.

Eden then took a hard look at Charles, as if examining the young man before releasing him, causing him to erupt into a coughing fit. Zara bend down to Charles to assist him as Eden stepped away. 

“Charles,” she touched his back but he did not seem to react. 

“Who is he?” Eden spoke then and Zara turned to find him seated on the counter that had saved him from bleeding to death. 

Zara felt annoyed at Eden. He had just manhandled someone loyal to their crown and didn’t even bother to see if he was alright. 

“A man of this village, he saved me and you.” She said, maybe a bit too harsh, but she did no longer care. 

Eden leaned down on his knees in exhaustion when Charles spoke. “Oestean bastard.” 

“What did you say?” said Eden, rising from the counter again. 

Charles stepped before Zara towards Eden. 

“You are a bastard and a coward for coming to this land. A cowards resolution as he cannot provide for his own people. ” Charles spat at Eden. 

“Charles,-“ Zara began, but of course they did not hear. 

Then, Eden’s fist connected with the blond-headed boy, causing him to faulter back, but he did not fall. Quite opposite actually he attacked Eden to the floor and Zara knew her aiding words were useless. 

Charles sat on top of Eden then as he continued hitting him. In the face, the stomach. Eden quickly pushed him off before rising causing Charles to take a step back. Zara then stepped between the two of them, getting their attention. 

“Have the both of you gone mad!” The queen spoke and they finally seemed to listen where they stood, breathing heavily. 

“There are heretics outside, ready to kill you and I for being the future of Emiratis, and you for aiding us in our escape. We need to co-operate.” Zara took a deep breath before blinking. 

“Charles, you cannot cause us offence. We are of royal blood.” She spoke honestly. 

“And you, please rest before you bleed to death.” She looked at Eden and he seemed to have calmed down by her speech as he took a step back, examining his now bloody lip. 

“Thank you.” She sighed as they both stepped away. “Now, Charles, how do you suggest our escape route?” 

Charles breathed heavily before drawing his fingers through his filthy hair. 

“At the brink of dawn, they’ll be passed out drunk by then I reckon.” 

“How do you know?” Zara asked. 

“They’ve been terrorizing Emirati for longer than these past few days.” Said Charles with a bitter tone. 

“Why did you not inform the local deputies of this? It is their job.” She spoke confused and Charles folded up his sleeves while speaking. 

“The general was to do something about them, or at least that was what we were informed. The heretics would come and go at that time, now they stay longer than necessary, prying off our food and water. Abusing our women.” 

Zara didn’t want to hear no more of his words. For everything this villager said would only strengthen the case that would condemn her throne. So when Charles intensely cursed out the deputies and the general, her uncle, Zara sat down and listened without saying a word. 

“We can, however, leave in the night, but they are more likely to get drunk and stay up during the night resulting in our deaths; if that’s what you want.” He narrowed his eyes at Eden as they had for the past twenty minutes discussed an escape strategy. 

The two boys were beyond hostile towards each other. There was anger that lied beyond what they discussed in the moment. Zara could see in Eden’s eyes. He did not trust Charles as Charles did not trust Eden. She wondered how she could make Eden agree to have him as one of his most trustworthy military men, one of his kings-guards. 

“We leave at dawn. I’ll steal their horses earlier than that. We cannot stop once we’ve started riding. If we are seen by anyone, they will slay us on the spot.” Said Charles as Zara’s heart beat fast at his words. She had to admit; she had never truly been in an endangering situation like this. Besides from one time as a child when the castle was overthrown by military coup, leaving Zara and the queen mother to hide within the castle’s walls. Zara could almost feel her mother reassuring words in whispers as the memory consumed her mind. 

They were all seated around the small cottage. Eden had given Zara the counter he had layed on whilst he sat on the floor and Charles stood guard. Eden, of course, was not sleeping. She knew the second he agreed to it he would pretend to sleep or better yet stay awake staring at the other boy as if he was the real enemy. Zara could feel her eyelids growing heavy, but did not dare fall asleep. No, she was too consumed with the thought of what could go wrong tomorrow. 

If the heretics found and executed them, her uncle would be regent and the Oestean and Emiratean alliance would cease to exist. The thought in itself scared Zara more than death. This was her empire, an empire that had been passed down in generations from her parents, and their parents, and their parents. She could not let herself be the queen that let them fall. 

Eventually her tiredness got the best of her as she closed her eyes, faced away from the two boys. She thought she heard them talking, but decided against it as she thought of how little sleep she had gotten the past few days. 

A hand lingering on the queen’s cheek awoke her. She opened her eyes quickly to find a rather flushed Eden eyeing her. Zara wanted to smile at him for this was one of the first times it was in fact he who was in the uncomfortable situation between the two of them. He seemed as if he wished he had not been caught doing whatever he was doing. 

“Where is Charles?” Zara arose and Eden was tying a bandage around his fist as she looked around the world. 

“Left to fetch the horses.” He did not seem to care for Charles’ whereabouts. 

“Did you get any sleep?” she asked and he smiled. “I did, “ he said, but Zara suspected he was just trying to satisfy her curiosity. 

“And you?” he looked up finding her brown eyes. 

Zara did not know why she felt self-conscious then. As if her un-brushed her and un-cared for face worried her more than it should, but it did. She drew her fingers through her long hair, examining the mess it had become over the last couple of days. 

“Barely, but its better than nothing.” She decided to tell the truth. 

Charles opened the door then, quietly. He only nodded once making the both of them step out towards him. The horses were, as planned, placed on the backside of the cottage. Luckily they were a bit far off from the center of the village. Zara pet her white horse once before adjusting her feet and climbing onto him. 

“Easy,” she whispered at the wild horse and to her surprise he seemed to obey. 

Charles turned around to face the both of them. “Come on then, stay low for now. We can’t risk waking anyone.” He said and Zara nodded following him; Eden following her. 

They reached the forest quietly, before breaking into a sprint once the forest was clear. Zara’s horse ran the fastest, Eden and Charles not far off behind her.

Zara kept her eyes straight forward as the threes spun past her. She knew better than to look back. Her hands were so cold, she was sure they were attached to the rope. Eden then passed her, turning his gaze to hers as they rode side beside. He did not seem worried, Zara thought. 

But then again when did he ever?

“This way!” Zara shouted back to Charles before taking a sharp turn. The horse obliged almost causing the queen to fall off by his speed. Zara was in that moment, humbly grateful for never giving up her riding lessons.

Zara did not know how many minutes passed. No, she was too caught up in making sure their path was clear that she did not see it coming. The arrow passed her arm in what seemed like a slowed down version of reality. She could see it, feel it, but could not to a thing about it. 

The horse reacted abruptly to this before throwing the queen off his back, causing Zara to raise her arms in defense at the horses feet. Luckily, he was too scared to stick around. The white horse she had hoped to adopt to her stable ran off. 

“Zara!” Eden spoke first, and Zara saw him making his way down from the horse, but could not register it in the same way as the throbbing pain she had waken with yesterday returned.

“In the name of the queen we command you to stop!” A voice broke out and Zara felt Eden’s strong arms around her waist, lifting her up. 

“Your head...” he whispered, examining the blood on her forehead. Zara, being the stubborn child of her father, sighed before pushing his arms away from her abondemt. Although it did make her feel better. 

“I’m okay..” she said before standing on her own. She then noticed Charles before her, still on the horse. 

Truthfully, she did feel okay. The arrow had barely grazed her shoulder. She touched her forehead with her fingertips before turning to the direction of which the arrow came from. 

The two men watched the queen then as she raised her chin, showing no fear as she spoke. 

“Azul sangre.” She said and as expected the guard exposed themselves, stepping forward in formation towards the trinity. 

“What did you tell them?” she heard Charles say. She caught Eden’s green eyes then. Of course Eden would know what it meant. It was after all in his native language. 

“Blue blood.” She spoke and Charles nodded once before stepping off his horse. 

“My queen,” a small voice spoke then and Zara turned to face and elder man with what only could be the arrow meant to kill her in his hands. His eyes were blue and his forehead filled with wrinkles and scars from previous disputes. Zara saw the remorse in his eyes. She locked her eyes with him before breathing out. 

“You are forgiven, soldier. I trust you will be more cautious as to who the real enemy is the next time.” She said and the man looked as is if he had just heard the greatest news of his life. He bowed his head once, eyes filled with tears before stepping back into the formation of the soldiers. 

“Your majesty, we have been searching for you for days,-“ A kings guard, Tyrell she believed his name was, spoke.

“Difficulties arose, we had to go into hiding.” Zara thought of Eden’s whipping, how he was almost killed because of her decision to enter the village. Not to mention Charles who threw himself out in her favor. Her recklessness had almost killed two men. 

“How is my uncle doing as regent?” her fists tightened involuntarily, but Zara did not mind. Her uncle had caused her great offence, there was no need to hide that. 

Tyrell’s eyes widened then and Zara shook her head ever so slightly. Only so that Eden could see. For the look on Tyrell’s eyes could really only mean one thing. 

“The regent, he,-he,-“ he looked back and forth between Zara and Eden as if their wrath were not the one to be feared. 

Eden stepped beside Zara. 

“This can’t be good.” 

Chapter 4  
“We seek reassurance in the most cruel places,  
We seek reassurance were it is least likely found,  
Oh the humanity, it disappoints me yet again”

“Get down!” Her uncle yelled as a lamp flew above their heads, which would have resulted in hitting their heads. 

Zara was tired beyond words. They had been running, hiding and dodging heretics the last couple of days and all she wanted to do was to lay down and fall asleep. She could even feel her eyes closing as they made their way to the throne room where her uncle was located. But of course the acting regent changed her mind quickly as he continued throwing ancient art around the room. Wine spilling from his cup. 

“Uncle!” Zara shouted, as he did not acknowledge their entrance. 

He turned around then facing the future monarchs with wide eyes. 

“My dearest niece, and my prince, king to be, you are back!” he announced before carefully placing his cup on the ground and making his way to them. 

“What are you doing?” Zara asked bewilderedly. She could see Eden trying not laugh at her uncle’s intoxicated state. 

And of course under different circumstances this would have been funny, her uncle, the most serious man she had ever encounter, drunk and...silly. But obviously that was not the case, he was acting regent he couldn’t behave like this. 

“I am enjoying the wine.” He answered simply and Zara narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Where is the council?” Eden spoke this time looking around the dismantled room. 

“No idea.” The regent slurred his words and Zara could not tell if he was lying or not. 

Then, suddenly, the regent straightened his back before taking a step towards Zara, towering over her as he had all this years before speaking. “Where have you been?” 

“We were abducted by heretics.” She answered truthfully and felt small in her uncle’s presence. He looked at her as if the cause of all the events were her fault, which of course was debatable.

“And you couldn’t defend yourself?” he spoke viciously at Zara. 

“I,-“ she started, but in all honesty she was too stunned to actually say anything. Her uncle was a strict man, but she had never seen this side of him. 

“Speak.” He spoke and Zara felt like crumbling.

“I trie-“ she started but was quickly cut off as the palm of the regent’s hand connected with her cheek, causing her to take fall to the ground.

The blow did not hurt as much as one would think. The humiliation, however, was consuming the queen from the inside. She sensed the guards’ eyes on her as she held her hand against her cheek. 

She then looked up from where she sat and stared as Eden stood in front of her, guarding her from her uncle. Whites as knucle s the autumn sky. He was restraining himself, Zara thought. 

“Step a side boy, this is a family matter.” Her uncle spoke and Zara felt even worse as he still referred to her as family.

“She is my matter and the next time you put your hands on her I will have your head on a plate.” Said Eden and although Zara could not see his face, she guessed it would be as the other night when he thought Charles was a threat; Cold, violent. 

“Guards.” He spoke again, not turning his face away from where his expression pinned her uncle.” 

“Escort the general to the dungeons. Where he will remain until further notice.” He emphasized the word general. Not regent. And Zara was grateful, the guards would start talking and they needed to know her uncle was still beneath her in station.

The guards then grabbed her uncle’s arms viciously, resulting in him brushing them off and insisting on walking himself. Zara was still on the ground as the guards closed the door, leaving her in her own misery with Eden at her side. 

“Are you hurt?” he leaned down to his knees then before pulling his arms around her waist and lifting her up as he had done earlier. 

“I’m fine,” she answered although all she felt like was crying. 

His hands lingered on her waist as he leaned down to study her expression as if he understood she was not fine. Zara blinked once before swallowing her fear.

“I think I will be returning to my chambers now. Good night, Eden.” The queen then put her hands over Eden’s where they were placed on her waist and pulled them down slowly. 

“Zara,” Eden then touched his hand to her unharmed cheek, causing her to take a step back in anxiety. His hand was cold this time, and Zara felt reassured as it stayed there for a few seconds, but of course she could not let it go on. She couldn’t be weak. She was queen after all. 

“I am fine, truly.” She then raised her eyes to find his green ones for the first time since they entered the room and Zara immediately felt better at that. 

There was something awfully comforting about someone who never let negativity feed off them. 

She managed a small smile then before turning on her heels and leaving the room. 

It was not until she reached her chambers the maids started surrounding her. Zara smiled, of course, but did not pay any attention as they guided her to the bath where they stripped her off her filthy army-resembling clothes and brushed her skin until it went back to its original state. 

“Are you alright, your Majesty?” Lucy asked her later on when she was lying on the bed, wondering if she would get any sleep tonight.

“Heard about it already, did you?” Zara exposed a faint smile at the young women, causing her to blush. 

“Word travels fast, my lady.” The other maids left the room then leaving Zara and Lucy alone. Zara straightened her back then before gesturing for Lucy to sit at the edge of the bed along side her queen. 

“Certainly. Go ahead then....” she began. 

“My lady?” Lucy tried to hide her curiosity, but of course Zara had known her practically her whole life. She knew she was just as curious as everyone else. 

“Ask me what happened.” Zara smiled vaguely. 

Lucy looked around the room then as if there were anyone else inside but the two of them before inching closer to the queen. 

“Is it true you were abducted by heretics?- and what of Eden? And is it true what I hear of this Charles? How are you not terrified? How did they not recognize you?” she spoke before placing her hands on her lap. 

And so Zara told her of the last couple of days. At some point Zara did not even remember thinking as she spoke, it was as if she was re-living the incidents. The heretics killing the allies of the crown, Eden’s whipping and the encounter with Charles, whom she had not seen since they arrived. 

“Oh don’t worry, my lady, he’s been escorted to one of the guest chambers. Which is probably worth more than his entire home in the village....” Lucy spoke reassuringly, too soon perhaps. 

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that,” her eyes widened in terror at her own words, but Zara only raised her hand gesturing for her to calm down. 

“I understand, I’m only glad he’s safe. At least for now, the village of Emirati is not ideal place for anyone.” 

“How is the prince of Oeste, my lady?” 

“As good as can be, I suppose.” Zara answered truthfully. Eden never showed any fear so she was not sure how he was feeling. 

Lucy lowered her eyes. “How petrifying.” 

“It was.” Zara confirmed. 

“And what of your family in the villages of France, how are they?” Although Zara was anxious to change the subject she did not mind discussing Lucy’s family matters. Her maid came from a long line of farmers, yet her mother and her had managed to break the family curse and elope from France to Emiratis some decades ago now. Which was when her mother, Wiona met Zara’s mother and begged the future queen of Emiratis for a position at her court, which Zara’s mother obliged to, securing their futures for the rest of their lives. 

“They’re alright and they tell me there’s nothing but gossip and treason amongst the monarchs right now.” 

“How could they possibly now that?” 

“France, isn’t that large, my queen, the word spreads quickly.” She spoke whilst fiddling with the sheets Zara was to sleep beneath. 

“And what about suitors? Have you come across someone yet?” Zara smiled cheekily then, mainly because she knew Lucy loved speaking of suitors. Zara envied her at that, how grand it must have been to be able to choose for yourself. 

“Oh,” she stopped fiddling with the sheets then and straightened her back then. 

Lucy was practically Zara’s oldest friend. They had known each other since both their childhoods when Lucy was of age to serve the monarchs. They’d play about the castle when Zara wasn’t busy with her classes and climb the outer trees of forest and then lie about where they’d been so none of them would get into trouble. 

So when the young maiden answered “Not yet.” Zara narrowed her eyes once before speaking. 

“You are lying?” she questioned, for of course she could not be sure. 

“I am not.” She answered again and this time her voice went higher. 

“You’ve met someone! How grand, who is he?” Zara shifted her position and she was not on her knees on the large bed. 

“I,- haven’t met anyone! Not anyone possible at least.” She whispered the last words and Zara frowned at her friends’ estate. 

She took her hand then. “Lucy, are you alright?” 

The maid then burst into tears, sobbing into thin air as Zara watched her eyes swelling up. 

“I,-“ Zara started before embracing her in a hug. 

“What is it? Has someone hurt you? I have the authority you know, I’ll have them removed from the castle’s ground.” Zara began speaking reassuringly, but of course the maidens worries were beyond mending. 

“Who is he?” Zara pushed further and Lucy, who was only a few years older then her continued sobbing into her shoulder. Zara could not help but to feel as a mother in that moment. As a mother comforting her daughter. But of course she wasn’t, this was Lucy, her friend, and she was upset. 

“Lucy please,”

“She.” She said then and Zara shook her head in confusion.

“It’s not a he, its a she.” 

Whatever Zara was expecting that was not it. 

“Oh, I,-“ she began, but was quickly interrupted. 

“Now you see my problem, I’ve fallen for a woman. How will I tell my mother, how will I find a suitor!” she exclaimed and Zara embraced her once again, not quite sure what to say. 

“I’m...” She thought of what to say. Zara had only heard of relationships between women and women in gossip stories. 

“I’m sorry I,-” Lucy sobbed. 

“Don’t be.” Zara explained and Lucy lifted her head at this before staring at the queen through her swollen eyes. 

“You’re not upset?” Lucy asked, eyes wide in shock. 

“Why would I? Few get the privilege of choosing who they want to love. As your friend; I’ll keep your secret. And as a queen I will simply turn my head if asked about it.” She pushed her playfully, trying to lighten the mood. 

Lucy threw her arms around Zara then. 

“What would I do without you!” She exclaimed and Zara smiled, although Lucy could not see. 

Lucy then took the queens hands in her own before speaking of the girl she had met at the annual ball of Zaroni, and the villages of the east. She would not say her name, but she described as her radiantly beautiful and graceful. Zara smiled as her friend described her love. The smile on Lucy’s face was one she had yet to see in their friendship. And Zara was truly grateful for that. Although her life had never been more difficult it was nice seeing things working out for others. 

The maid left her room late that night. After they discussed the mystery love of Lucy, they continued talking about the gossip that had emerged whilst the queen was gone and how dreadfully worried everyone was at what had happened to them. They’d even gone to extreme lengths of denying their disappearance to other allying countries to maintain order. 

And when the queen finally laid her head down that night she finally understood just how exhausted and stressed she really was. Forces were conspiring against her crown as always, but what really hurt was her uncle’s unrecognizable behavior. And the more Zara thought about it the stranger it seemed. She could not understand why he was acting the way he did. She didn’t get any time, however, to contemplate potential reasons to her uncle’s recent insanity before her eyelids fell close and wonders of another world consumed her mind. 

≠

“Charles!” Zara exclaimed as she entered the dining room for breakfast where Charles was seated along side Alexandré and Sebastian, but not Eden. Zara looked around the room, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Truth be told, Zara was surprised to see him. Mainly because he was now wearing a Emiratean military outfit as well as his blonde locks were pushed back from his eyes, exposing the blue color. He looked of royal blood. 

“How are you?” She took a step forward as he raised from his stool to bow before her. 

“I’m great, my queen. I owe you a thanks however, for allowing me to stay here until I can find a way to travel down south to my other relatives.” He explained and Zara blinked once before smiling at the young man. 

“That’s wonderful news, and please, don’t bother thanking us when it is you who’s earned it for saving our lives. On behalf of my fiancé I welcome you to Emiratean court for as long as you like.” She then bowed her head ever so slightly at him and he stared at her with such a content look. As if it could not be real that the queen of Emiratis was bowing to him. 

“Zara,” Eden’s voice interrupted them then, causing them all to turn around to Eden who looked like he hadn’t slept all night. 

Zara stepped forward to meet him and that’s when she first noticed his damaged estate. His knuckles were bruised up, bloody and his eyes hollowed out. 

“Did you get any sleep last night even?” She asked with a faint smile, which, thankfully, made him smile too . The room already felt more pleasurable to be in.

“I was busy.”

“Doing what exactly?” Zara could not remember seeing his knuckles like that last night. 

The prince of Oeste took a step forward then to meet her halfway before widening his smile. “Never mind, are you feeling better? Well-rested?” 

Zara tilted her head slightly at him then before smiling. “Yes, and you?” 

“I’m wonderful, and young Charles, glad you could join us.” He turned to Charles. Zara watched as the prince greeted the painter with a firm grip. “I didn’t get a proper chance at thanking you, and congratulating you,” he started.

Charles didn’t bow though. No, the young man kept his gaze at the prince whilst shaking his hand. “It’s an honor.” 

Then they sat down and proceeded with the first meal of the day. Zara looked at Alexandré and Sebastian whom she hadn’t seen since their split in Emirati. They both looked well-rested and she remembered something Lucy said about them making it back earlier then them. 

Suddenly the doors to dining room opened abruptly, causing everyone to turn to the door where princess of Oeste stood. 

“Oh joy!” Georgina exclaimed as her wide dress dragged against the golden floor. No one could question Georgina’s beauty. She looked like an Arabian warrior princess as she towered over everyone else in the room, despite her short height. Zara then studied her face which was as flawless as always and had it not been for her hair pulled up Zara would probably not even notice the large reddening mark around the princess’ left eye. 

Zara stared in awe for a second before rising off the stool. “What happened to your eye?” It could not be less than a blow, Zara thought. It looked like someone had struck her, but of course that could not be the matter, she was the princess of Oeste. 

“Did you not tell her brother?” Her green eyes wandered to her brother and it was in that moment Zara noticed how peculiarly casual everyone was acting around the engaged couple, despite their disappearance for the last couple of days no one seemed surprised or happy to see them. Zara let her eyes wander over Sebastian then. He was not injured, but his knuckles were similar to Eden’s, blue and yellow, bruised. 

“Tell me what?” Zara turned to the princess again. Of course she had her theories, but she did not want to lash out on false evidence. 

The princess then shifted the wait on her feet, before lifting her hand and resting it on her hip. “How your insane uncle threatened to kill me unless I married him so he could rightfully rule over Oeste and Emiratis.” 

Zara felt sick in that moment. Not only at her uncle’s actions, but at what Eden and Sebastian had done. The queen of Emiratis was not an ignorant person. She could draw the lines between different matters, she could put two and two together. So when Eden stood from his stool and reached for Zara’s hand all she did was flinch before walking away. She passed Georgina, who smelled of roses and perfume as she always did,- and despite missing her future sister in law, she could not stop.

When Zara reached the halls, she picked up the speed. Mostly because she could still her Eden’s steps behind her and his delicate, yet now stern voice, calling her name. Begging her to stop. And of course he could catch up with her if he wanted to. His legs were longer and he was stronger, but that would mean a potential argument in front of the nobles who often walked about the castle and that was the last thing they needed. 

Zara turned around to see if he was close, which he was, but this time he wasn’t calling for her anymore. It was as if he wanted her too see this. 

They finally reached the dungeons where her uncle was placed under arrest. Zara commanded the guards to open the doors without hesitation. She had no time for their bowing or their questions. She needed to see her uncle. 

As the heavy doors went up Zara felt once again small in her uncle’s presence, but she could not understand why as he was lying on the ground soaked in what could only be his own blood. Breathing, but barely, he made out a noise that could only be an attempt at the queen’s name. 

Zara’s heart felt as if it had dropped then, but of course she knew what she had to do. 

“Guards, take the general to the infirmary and see to that he receives the medical attention that he is in need of.” The guards nodded before Zara turned on her heel and passed Eden who was now standing in the door way. 

“Zara,” he started as she began walking away from him, again. 

“Zara!” He said then before grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. 

Without thinking then Zara raised the palm of her hand to connect with Eden’s cheek, causing him to turn his head to the right. His jaw tightened but other than that he did not seem phased or hurt for that matter. 

“You cannot just punish the royal blood of Emiratis without my consent. He is my family, my only family.”

“I,-“ he began, but was quickly interrupted as Zara walked past him, brushing against his shoulder. 

“How can you condemn me for doing to him what he did to you? It’s only fair.” He started. 

“Fair?” Zara then threw her hands up in a dramatic gesture whilst turning around to face him. 

Eden, of course, looked calm where he stood. Zara felt like she might melt with anger, but her fiancée stood there as dashing as ever. Quite frankly, it annoyed her how good he looked in the midst of their argument.

“Nothing about our engagement is fair and I thought I made that clear when you first arrived at Emiratean court. I thought I could trust you not to make radical decisions without me, but obviously I can’t and now the entire court will think I am your subject.” 

“Which I am not!” She added whilst pointing her finger at him and Zara thought she saw his lips twitching as if he wanted to laugh at the thought of Zara being his subject, but of course he did not dare laugh at a time like this. 

“I,-“ Eden began again, but Zara turned on her heel and walked off yet again. Resulting in him grabbing her arm, again, and turning her to face him. 

He then took her small hands in his before closing the distance between the two of them, forcing Zara to look at him. “I’m sorry.” His green eyes found hers and Zara felt relived in that moment. Relived at the fact that he was apologizing and relived for she did not want to argue for long with him. They needed to be on the same team if this alliance was to work. 

Zara held her stern expression still, waiting for him to speak. “So?” Eden raised his eyebrow.

“So what?” 

“Am I forgiven?” he began and Zara took a deep breath before speaking. 

Of course she had no choice. Eden was her husband to be, the wedding was only a few months away. She could either forgive him and move on or not forgive him and risk the Emiratean-Oestean alliance.

“I need to know I can trust you, you’re the only ally I have left.” She said as he lowered her hands down to her sides before caressing her cheek with his cold hand, causing Zara’s heart to beat faster, but of course she did not show it. She never showed it. He only smiled ever so slightly and told Zara those three reassuring words any politician would want to hear.

“I’m with you.”  
≠

 

Zara never liked the feeling of not being in control. Even as a child she enjoyed the moments were she actually knew where her ladies were hiding whilst they were playing. So as she grew up it was only natural for her to control everything surrounding and consisting of the Emiratean empire. 

She thought of her controlling ways as a child. It was something her father used to tease her for. 

“Charles?” Zara raised her hand to knock on the door to Charles’ new chambers, although the door was slightly open already. 

The young man then appeared at the edge of the door, with a bear chest. Exposing his pale skin. Zara quickly looked away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought you wer-“ 

“I mean,-“ 

“Its okay, your Majesty, it’s my fault, really.” He stated before pulling a piece of silk clothing over his toned skin. Zara tried to look away. 

She really did. 

But then again she was only human. 

“How are you?” Zara asked. 

“I am good, thank you for asking.” He stated as he turned to face his queen. 

“And you? What do I owe this honor?”

“I was just wondering if you had settled down yet, and if you’ve had any contact with your family back in Emirati?” His face fell at her words this time, and Zara immediately regretted her words. 

“I am sorry,.” She spoke truthfully. For how was she to know he hadn’t been in contact with his family since they returned to court? She barely saw anyone but the monarchs in this castle. 

“It’s quite alright, your Majesty, I am still trying to get in touch with them. But thank you for taking the time to worry.” He answered with such modesty to his voice Zara could not help but wonder how he was as a person. 

He was brave, that she knew. And kind. But how would he act around his comrades, his family, his people? 

Zara found herself curious at this young man’s life, but of course she did not ask. She simply nodded before asking him about the trainings. 

She was pleased to her that he had been doing good at Emiratean court. It was one thing to go from being a villager to one of the kings men, but to live at Emiratean court itself was a challenge. Charles, however, smiled brightly as he spoke of his new position. He would, from time to time pull his hand through his hair, which reminded Zara of Eden. 

Where is Eden? She wondered. 

“Your Majesty?” Charles interrupted Zara’s thoughts. 

“Oh, yes. Uhm- I’m glad your settled in Charles, and please don’t hesitate to inform me of your needs.” She smiled at him and he bowed before she left the room. 

Zara then proceeded to the throne room where she knew Eden would be. Zara was almost at the throne room when voices made her stop in her tracks. Eden’s voice, and Alexandré, she thought. 

“I don’t trust him.” Eden said and Zara could hear the stress in his voice. She imagined him pacing as he spoke. 

“Yes, you’ve made that very clear, but I still don’t see why you just can’t tell her.” 

“I’m worried he knows too much, brother.

Zara must have made a noise then, for Eden stopped talking she heard feet shuffling.

“Who’s there?” Alexandré speaks and Zara decided against turning around and hiding in the hallways. 

Instead she took a step forward and faced the two men. 

Eden looked relived as Zara appeared, but nervous still. “Don’t trust who?” Zara questioned.

“No one, Alexandré, could you excuse us?” he spoke to his protegé, eyes still locked with his fiancé. And of course Zara felt hot under his gaze, as she always did. Suddenly every single imperfection she had ever come across worried her. For he was so ridiculously perfect. 

Alexandré left the room at some point, but Zara did not notice. 

“You were arguing,” she decided to start a conversation to avoid the awkward staring. 

“I wouldn’t go as far as to call it an argument, more of a civil discussion between to comrades.” Eden stepped forward after speaking. 

“You’re avoiding the subject.” Zara insisted and his green eyes wandered to the left for a split second before smiling. 

“True, but that is only to counter any further argument between the two of us.” 

“What?” she spoke and Eden did not seemed surprised at her confused state. 

“Trust me, and let this go.” He insisted, still stepping forward. 

Zara looked at him with a curious look then. Did he really think she would just let something like this go? 

“No.” she said. 

Eden then sighed before narrowing his eyes with a smirk at his lips. 

“I’ve arranged for you to train with Alexandré and Sebastian.” 

Zara widened her eyes at her fiancé “What?”

“I’ve arranged for you to tra-“ he began, obviously to taunt the young queen. 

“Yes, I know what you said but why? The nobles would frown upon me training, they would view it as preparation for something negative that was to come.” She spoke and contemplated over her words. Maybe they were all just waiting for Zara to ruin everything. 

Eden tilted his head then whilst the light would make his green eyes glimmer. “Good thing I do not give a damn about what the nobles think,”

“Why are you suddenly so eager for me to train with your protégées?” Zara questioned him and he tightened his jaw before speaking. 

“Because you are queen of Emiratis and you could not defend yourself expect if your equipped with a bow and arrow. I- We need you to be safe.” He responded truthfully and Zara decided to ignore his poor choice of words to lessen his embarrassment. 

“And why can’t you train me?” 

Zara immediately regretted saying that. 

“You want me to train you?” He raised an eyebrow and Zara did not understand why she would blush at that. 

“Well, you learn from the master not the protegees...” she quickly decided to push far away from that. Of course she would much rather be in his company than Sebastian and Alexandré. Of course they were good men, but she ahd grown accoustomed to Eden and felt rather relaxed around him. Something she would never admit to him. 

“Very well then.” Said Eden. 

“When do we start?” 

“Tonight. We meet in the throne room, wear trousers will you?” Zara thought of the last time she dressed as a boy and they were being hunted. 

“Fine.” She answered before passing Eden on the way to the door. 

“See you already forgot about the thing I wanted you to let go.” His words made Zara stop in her track and turn around with a mischivous smile. 

“Of course I didn’t forget, but I will have all night to pester you about, won’t I? Good-bye Eden.” The guards then opened the door for her, leaving Eden alone on his own. Zara imagined him smiling cheekily at her as she walked away, head high. 

The queen encountered Georgina in the hallway on her way to her chambers where she was to find a new outfit for tonight. 

And of course Georgina was wearing a new green dress. Made out of what could only be silk. It was extraordinary where it wrapped around her petite body. Georgina smiled sincerly when she saw Zara, but of course the bruise forming around her eye was yet to fade. 

“Zara!” she exclaimed before hugging the queen. 

“Oh how I’ve missed spending time with you. Walk with me, will you?” She hurried the queen out from the direction in which she was headed. 

“G, are you alright?” Zara asked.

“Of course, why would I not be? Have you seen my brother today? He promised we would play a game of chess before he left.” She turned to the left to see if Eden had been following Zara from where she came. 

“Eden’s leaving? Where?” 

“To the docks to greet someone, a diplomat or such before they depart for Oeste tomorrow.” She waved it off with her hand. 

“Oeste? How long will he stay there?” Zara wondered why Eden would not tell her he was leaving. 

“For a week or two, he’ll be pointing out regent in that time, which is perfect actually, gives us some time to-“

“Are Sebastian and Alexandré coming with him?” Zara interrupted the princess.

Georgina then slumped her shoulders, something Zara understood she did not do a lot of, before tilting her head at Zara, similar to what her brother had done earlier. 

“Zara, don’t worry. He’ll be back in no time.” She spoke with a reassuring voice. 

“Oh, I know, I was just curious.” Zara smiled at Georgina. 

“Great! Now how would you feel about moving the wedding up a bit?” Georgina interlocked their arms then before continuing forward. 

“Depends...” Zara had gladly let the wedding arrangements lay in the hands of Georgina and the queen mother, but she feared they were to take it too far. 

“Nothing much, well will have to re-order the flowers as they do not compliment autumn colors, but that’s not a problem. I am, however, rather worried about how we will send out the wedding invitations in one week.” 

“One week, G!” Zara stopped, making Georgina follow her steps. 

“Who’s wedding is it again?” She insisted with a stern face, although Georgina smiled seeing through the queen’s facade. 

“Oh come on.” Again, she interlocked their arms before practically skipping down the hall. And although they didn’t have destination in mind, it was nice just walking about the castle, not worrying about anything. 

By the time they reached the ballroom, the sun was setting and Zara remembered her training session with Eden. 

“Oh, I forgot I was supposed to meet Eden,” Zara’s eyes widened at Georgina only giggled. “Oh he can wait.”

“No, I don’t think you understand, we’re supposed to train together,- or to train me actually.” 

“Oh, well off you go then. I’ll have to change my outfit anyway. I will see you later.” The princess then kissed either sides of Zara’s cheeks before turning on her heels and walking away. 

**

“Eden?” Zara spoke into the empty throne room. 

Eden, Zara suspected, had rearranged the throne room,, the furniture had been pushed aside, whist the curtains wide as the remainders of the red-sun settled into the room. 

“Mi Bella.” When Zara turned around to face The dauphine of Oeste he was leaning against the door, arms crossed, eyeing Zara’s outfit. 

Suddenly she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. “Don’t mock me.” She said and he grinned at this. 

“Why would I mock you?” 

“Because I am not used to this attire. I’m surprised you didn’t say anything when we were in the woods the other day.” Said the queen of Emiratis. 

“Well, that was only because I did not want to say anything inappropriate in front of my comrades.” He insisted whilst pushing himself off the wall and stepping towards her. 

Zara flushed at his words, although she did not understand why. 

“How do you suggest we begin?” she decided to change the subject before he actually began mocking her. 

Eden tightened his eyebrows now and Zara could see as he pushed his tongue towards the lower region of his mouth. A habit he had whilst debating something with himself, she thought. “Well, you are excellent when it comes to archery so I think that’s already settled. How are you on one-on-one combat?” 

It amazed Zara how easily he could go from playful and teasing to serious and authorial. Just another ting she could add to the list of characteristics Eden possessed that she didn’t. 

“Uhm, I don’t really know, I’ve never been,-“ she struggled with her words as he eyed her. 

Get a grip, Zara. She thought to herself. 

“Attacked?” 

“Well, I’d be surprised if you had. You have excellent security at Emiratean court.” He smiled a wholesome smile then, which eased the queen’s nervous state. 

“Are you still on about the ambush? It’s been a month...” She teased him and his eyes widened at her, as if he was shocked she could actually make jokes around him. 

“Has it?” their eyes interlocked then and Zara, once again, felt as if everything about her was wrong. 

“What?” she spoke

“Has it really been a month since I arrived at Emiratean court?” he stood tall whilst he spoke and Zara wondered if he ever slumped whilst walking or if he ever let his guard down. 

“I guess it has, it feels much longer.” Said Zara, and of course it was true between all the deaths and the imprisonment at Emirati and of course the wedding, time really did fly at Emiratean court. 

Zara must have looked as if she had drifted off then, for as Eden passed her to step to the center of the room he chuckled low to himself. 

“Turn around.” He insisted once passing her. 

And so she turned around to face her fiancée. “What would you do if I decided to attack you right now?” 

“I would fire an arrow at you.” She spoke without hesitation. 

“Presuming you didn’t have an arrow within reach,” 

“I always have an arrow within reach.” The queen insisted whilst gesturing to her bow and arrow hanging off her back, sealed inside its protection gear. 

“Well what if you were having dinner, I haven’t seen you with a bow and arrow at dinner-“

“An ambush would never occur during dinner.”

“It would in this scenario.” He pushed further, a smile growing on his lips. 

“It is an unlikely scenario, our defense is excellent here.”

“Defenses change,” he shrugged. 

“Our wont, besides,-“

Eden stuck his tongue against his lower lip then before raising an eyebrow at her. Only then did she realize she had been rambling. 

“Right, irrelevant. ” she began as she composed herself. 

“I would run, most likely.” She explained and Eden huffed at her in what would only be a teasing matter. 

“Shouldn’t we be training with swords?” 

“what?”

“I can’t possibly imagine an intruder try to make their way into Emiratean court without a sword.” Zara explained and Eden smiled that wholesome smile again. It was one of those contagious smiles one would only hear about when lovers were keen on describing each other. It was a smile that, strangely enough, reminded Zara of something she could not quite put her tongue on.

“We’ll begin with that later, you’ll need an introduction of the basics first.” He insisted whilst closing the distance between the two of them. Zara felt the skin rising at her arms under her attires. 

“If anyone came at you, you would raise your hand like this,-“ he demonstrated as he lifted Zara’s hand, palms out, till it faced Eden’s throat. “And take the first jab at the throat, you’ll catch them off guard.” 

“And then... I run?” she questioned, but Eden shook his head no, causing his curls to bounce where they lay on top of his head. 

“And then you do it again until their begging for mercy.” He simply stated and Zara widened her eyes in terror. 

“I can’t kill anyone. I’m a pacifist?” Zara spoke, unsure of her self as Eden’s hand still touched hers. 

“No you’re not.” Said Eden with a stern face and Zara frowned. 

“Pardon?” 

“You’re no pacifist, nor will you ever be one as the queen of Emiratis and Oeste.” He was still touching her hand when Zara decided to push it away, upset at his words. 

“I’ll have you know, I’ve never harmed a soul.” She insisted before taking a step back, increasing the distance between them once more. 

“Not directly, you haven’t, but did you not less than a month ago call upon your soldiers to ambush my men whilst we were arriving at Emiratean court?” A strand of hair fell over his eyes then and Zara tried not to stare.

“That was different, I,-“ she began, but was quickly caught off. 

“No it wasn’t.” 

“I,-“

“It doesn’t matter if you’re the one doing the killing, you’re still a bystander.” 

“And now you’re out of words because you know I’m right.” He insisted with an annoying smirk to his...perfect face. 

Zara huffed before turning on her heels. 

“Where are you going?” Eden asked as she was reaching the door. 

“If I wanted to spend time with someone belittling me I would go see my uncle. Good bye Eden.” Said Zara, but of course she did not reach the doors before Eden caught up with her, grabbing her arm causing her to turn around. 

“Fine, I’m sorry. What I mean to say is that pacifist is an extreme word for people like us. How about a ruling-monarch-who-will-do-anything-to-save-her-country-but-will-do-it-whilst-minimizing-civilians-lives-lost.” He raised his hands in suggestion and Zara tried to hide her smile at that, but failed. 

“Fine.” She muttered to end that particular topic. 

“Now, let’s try it. Do you remember how to manage your hands?” he asked and Zara raised her hand as an answer before pushing it forward, palm aimed at his throat, she stopped of course right before. 

“Why did you stop?” he frowned. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” She inquired as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Eden chuckled then. 

“You won’t hurt me.” He insisted

“What if I do?” 

“You wont, come on.” He insisted once again and so Zara lifted her palms only to push it as hard as she could possibly manage towards his throat, resulting in Eden grabbing a hold of his throat and coughing to catch his breath. Zara leaned down to help him. 

“Eden, I’m so sorry!” she said and he groaned before composing himself. 

“Oh, no worries. Let’s try that again, only a bit rougher this time. And try to kick me whilst I’m down.” He brushed it off and Zara widened her eyes in horror. How was she to stand here and attack him repeatedly? 

“I can’t...” she said. 

“Yes you can.” His green eyes found her and although the words were reassuring it did not convince the queen. 

“It’s too barbaric.”

“Again, a bit extreme with the words. We are training after all.” Said Eden with a smirk to his face. Zara bit her under lip. 

“Alright, what if you pretend I’m someone else. Queen Catherine of the South perhaps? Or one of the nobles who continuously discuss how poorly we will rule...” said Eden and this caught her attention. 

“What?”

“Oh there have been rumors.” He insisted, but he was still smiling so Zara could not understand if he was lying or not. Damn his unreadable face, she thought. 

“There have not.”

“Have too.” 

“Have not.”

“Have too.” 

Zara sighed when she realized he was only doing this to egg her on. She decided then to use his words to better herself; chances were they most likely had been discussing her forthcoming rule.

Eden must have noticed this then. “In position, soldier.” Zara huffed at the word, but followed his orders and raised her hands. 

“Now.” 

 

≠

The rest of their sessions went quite successful, Zara thought. Although she hit Eden a bit too hard a few times, he did not seem to mind. In fact he seemed rather entertained where he was. Zara suspected he was thinking of how easily he would win over her in a real match. 

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving for Oeste.” Zara spoke as Eden was moving the last painting to its original state. 

He turned around with an unreadable expression to his face. 

“Let me guess, G?” he questioned. 

“You didn’t want me to know you were leaving?” Zara ignored his attempt at dodging the subject.

Eden stopped in his tracks then and faced the queen. He towered over her as he always did, still Zara felt equal when she stood in his presence. 

“Of course not.” 

“And what were you discussing with Alexandré this afternoon? Who are we not to trust?” 

Eden shifted his posture then and Zara realized for the first time that he was not as hard to read as she once thought. 

“I’m leaving to appoint a new regent, and I was going to tell you...eventually.” he insisted with a growing smile to his lips. 

Eden then closed the already small distance between the two of them to brush away a strand of hair that was hanging in front of Zara’s eyes. 

“You needn’t worry. I’ll be back in no time.” Zara huffed then.

“I’m not worried.” She insisted. 

“Really?” he pushed with a smirk. 

“Really. Besides the wedding is in all but a couple of weeks now, it would be good for us to spend some time apart as we will, after all, be spending the rest of our lives together.” She tried to lighten the mood, but Eden obviously did not find it as humoristic as she did. 

He then brought both of his hands up to cup her cheeks, one of his thumbs caressing her carefully. “What is it with everyone at Emiratean court thinking our lives spent in eternity together is a bad thing?” 

“Eternity is quite a long time.” Zara did not know why she said that. Truthfully she did not know what else to say as he was so close. 

She could just tilt her head upwards and they would be kissing once again. 

“Eternity is overrated.” Eden responded, still leaning down towards her face.

“Nothing worries you, does it?” Zara questioned him, for it was after all something she had wondered for quite a while now. How nothing, absolutely nothing in this world affected him as it would affect everyone else. 

“I’ve learned to take life as it goes. No need to worry of what has yet to happen.” Zara could swear his eyes were glimmering then, as if the both of them were in a fairy tale. 

“And so should you,” 

He was still leaning down whilst he spoke and Zara was no longer sure if she was breathing. She could feel his hand bringing their bodies closer, and although the action made her shiver it also made her lean into him more. It came so natural that she did not mind. 

“I’m not like you.” 

“And I don’t want you to be, you’re quite brilliant on your own actually.” He insisted. 

“But I would appreciate it enormously if you would consider changing your views on this alliance.” He smelled of trees and lakes and Zara thought of the forests they had been riding through only a couple of days ago. 

“How so?” She let her eyes linger on his lips before their eyes connected again. Zara then noticed that a tiny fraction of his left eye was covered in brown. A birth mark, she suspected. 

“Let your guard down, allow yourself to be loved for once.” They were as close as they could be without kissing now and Zara could no longer feel her heart beating against her chest. No, the only thing she could feel were Eden’s hands. One on her cheek and the other on her waist.

“For there is more to you than meets the eye Zara Marie. I see it in the way you talk, I see it when your eyes linger to the garden, I see it whenever I touch you. Don’t let your past hold you down.” And the way he said her name. It was as the words were kissed by angels themselves. 

Zara closed her eyes then and listened. “Let me love you.” He whispered those last words and it was all it took for her to push her lips onto his cold ones. 

It felt as if she could breathe easily then. It felt like home, Zara thought. But at the same time it felt like nothing she had ever encountered before. As he pushed his tongue past her lips, softly caressing hers, she swore time would stop in the throne room. 

And for once Zara did not mind not having control over something. 

≠

Zara had no idea how long they had been lying on her bed now. The time Zara spent with Eden passed either startling fast or delightfully slow, which she did not mind. 

This was thankfully one of those times. 

She thought Eden asleep when she raised her hand to trace her fingers from right below his eye down to his unshaved stubble. His breathing changed then and she smiled when he placed his hand over hers and placed a kiss to the palm of her hand. Zara stifled a laugh as he continued pushing dark wavy hair away from her eyes, something he had a habit of doing lately. 

“You’ll have to return to your chambers soon,” said Zara, although she didn’t mind him lying here.

Eden turned to face her then and Zara smiled at his expression, he looked disoriented, as he had just woken up. 

“What’s the fun in that?” said the prince of Oeste. 

She expected him to make another joke then, but instead he tightened his grip around her waist, causing them to flip. Zara on top as he continued caressing her cheek with his bruised hands. 

Zara was surprised at how comfortable she felt like this. It felt so right, she thought. Him. Here. Besides her. 

“If they find you here they’ll....” she began.

He smirked at Zara then. “They’ll what? Start gossiping about the bethroved couple sharing a bed? Shocking isn’t it?” 

Eden pressed his lips against her then before she could respond. He only moved his lips against hers for a few seconds before moving hips lips down to her neck and Zara could not help but to lean into the gesture. She held her breath as he continued down until he reached her cleavage, which had been slightly more exposed than it had been a couple of minutes ago. 

“Eden,” she spoke softly and he lifted his head from where he had been. 

“I like that.” He confessed with a serious look to his face. 

“What?”

“I like the way you say my name.” Zara pushed her hands through his curls then, causing him to lean upwards again to connect their lips. She smiled into the kiss this time. No matter how many times they kissed it felt different for each time. A good different. The kind of different one could only hope for.

He continued pressing his tongue into her mouth and guided her then, as he had been doing a lot of these last couple of weeks. 

Zara pushed her lips away from Eden’s then, causing him to attack her neck once again. “Yes, they’ll talk and that’s not what we need right now....” she could only whisper the last words and Eden smiled at the reaction he was getting out of her. 

“Remember what I said about letting life go its natural way?” he said in between kisses then and Zara was not even paying attention as he nodded. 

“This is one of those times.” 

“I’ll,-“ she began, but he cut her off as he sucked harder at one particular spot. 

Eden looked up from where he was kissing her neck then. “You’ll what?” he smirked at her. 

“You’ll let me stay?” he finished the sentence for her and although that was not what she going to say at all, Zara did not mind that idea. 

He continued kissing her neck before moving upwards to her lips kissing her a few more times before lying down besides her. 

And when his breathing changed to steady and slow, Zara to closed her eyes as well. 

She slept better than ever that night. 

≠

“Oh joy!” A loud voice woke her up from her slumber. She felt Eden almost falling off the king size bed at the same time. 

Zara blinked a few times then before smiling at the image before her. 

The princess with two pairs of shoes in each of her hands and a frown on her delicate features. Zara had forgotten they were to pick outfits for tonight. 

“I thought you two weren’t supposed to fall in love...” She sighed before walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge.

It was only then Zara noticed how amusing this scenery must look. Zara and Eden on her bed, in their night attire, holding each other. 

“Oh we’re not...” said Zara whilst looking back and forth between Eden and Georgina. 

“Matters differ, little sister, now would you mind leaving?” Eden did not seem phased at his sister’s intureptence, which was ironic because Zara swear she had never been more embarrassed at something that never happened. 

“Zara, you promised we would choose shoes today.” Georgina whined then and Zara laughed to ease her embarrassment. 

“Only shoes?” Eden interrupted. 

“Oh shut it, will you?” Georgina bit back. 

Zara could not help but to smile at the gesture between the two siblings. She wished she had a sister like that. 

Zara sat up straight before speaking. “Well of course we will, we’ll just have to get dressed first.” 

Georgina held her gaze for a few seconds before smiling wide at the pair. “Great, I’ll see you at breakfast.” Said Georgina before strolling out of the queen’s room. 

Eden grabbed Zara around her waist and pushed her against the softness of the bed before Georgina had closed the door. 

“I know, she can be rather annoying.” Said Eden and Zara smiled as he tried to tame his hair down. 

“No, she’s lovely.” Zara tried, but Eden only rolled his eyes. 

Eden truly looked like he had been up for hours, the way he looked. With his curls tamed down now and his green eyes wide and alert Zara could not help but to stare at her fiancé. He was so beautiful. 

Eden widened his eyes at her. 

“What?” Zara found his eyes and he chuckled low at her. 

“There’s no sin in desire, mi bella..” he said then before dropping his lips to her neck and Zara could not help but to laugh again. 

“Yes there is.” She said and ‘’he looked up from where his face was buried in her neck. 

“Why you’re no fun at all.” He insisted and Zara smiled. 

“I think the term is ‘realistic’.” 

“Is that your discreet way of saying you won’t ever sleep with me?” he furthered and Zara felt her cheeks heating as she rolled over on the large bed, hiding in the silk sheets. 

They continued like that for a while longer until Zara’s maids burst in and they were forced to start the day. 

Zara had finally come to terms with Eden and hers relationship or whatever it should be called. Her life was already planned out for her, why not have some fun while she’s at it? That’s what she was thinking of as she strolled down the northern wing with Georgina. The young princess spoke dramatically about mismatching colors, but Zara was too caught up in her thoughts to pay attention. 

Eden, Sebastian and Alexandré were set to leave that night. It would be a lie to reject her worried estate. For the truth was that she was now more worried than ever about the ongoing conflict her country was facing. As well as her new friends from Oeste were too valuable to loose now. Zara dreaded the thought of what would happen if something were to happen to Eden on his journey. 

“Zara!” Georgina exclaimed as Zara stared past the princess at the melting snow. 

“What?” Zara blinked at the princess. 

“Are you really going to be one of those sappy romantics who can’t live without their significant other? Love isn’t everything you know...” said Georgina whilst she lifted some material up in the air to examine the seam. 

“I’m not a sappy romantic.” She said, but furrowed her eyes slightly at the princess as she thought of the word’s she had just repeated. 

“but out of curiosity, how did you know I was,-..” 

“Thinking about Eden? You are quite predictable, love. Also, whenever Eden is mentioned you have this look on your face, I recognize it as it is the same look you carry whenever you drift off.” 

Zara blushed slightly at that, but was sure to turn her head the other way so the princess could not mock her any more. 

“What of you princess of Oeste, are you enjoying yourself at Emiratean court yet?” 

Georgina huffed then. “Will I ever? To be perfectly honest I miss Oestan summers already,” Georgina proceeded to grabbing both of Zara’s hands in hers.” Promise me you’ll visit Oeste with me after the wedding.”

“Of course I will,” Zara insisted as if it was already reassured. 

“Thank the heavens. I might go along with my brother though,-”

“No, you can’t!” Zara interrupted her quite abruptly, startling the princess. 

“ I mean, its dangerous now, Eden’s only allowed to go because he’s to point a regent out. Your mother will hardly let them risk your safety as well.” Said Zara, trying to steer away from the fact that she was too scared to be alone at the castle again, without any of her new friends from Oestean court, but of course that was to remain a secret. 

“A bit overdramatic, don’t you think, hermana? Besides I’m too settled in now to leave tonight, I also have to prepare for the wedding.” She continued then into talking about the wedding and how wonderful it was going to be. 

Zara nodded every then and now, but was too worried about Eden’s travels to actually care. They reached the dining room for an early dinner and to Zara’s surprise Eden, Alexandré and Sebastian were seated along side the long table. 

It was stupid really. How they’d only been a part for an hour or more, but she stilled yearned to be close to him. He, of course, did not hide his excitement at seeing the queen. 

“Alright, mi bella?” Eden smirked once she seated herself next to him. 

“Yes, and you?” Zara never commented on his accent as it changed a lot, but it was something she had been wondering for quite some time. 

“Spectacular, wouldn’t say the same for Bash though.” 

Zara turned to Sebastian. “Are you feeling ill?” 

“I think that would be an understatement.” Sebastian lifted his head from were he was lying on his arms and Zara saw for the first time how pale he was. 

“You can’t travel in this condition, you’ll infect everyone and start an epidemic.” Georgina commented and Zara ignored the urge to ask how the princess knew what an epidemic was. 

“Absurd, I’m fine. I’m just a bit woozy, that’s all.” Bash responded and Zara saw Eden rolling his eyes.

“Fall behind soldier, we’ll write you once we arrive at Oestean court.” 

“Eden,-“ Bash began with a serious tone to his voice and although he did not finish the sentence, Zara knew what he was going to say.

“Leave it be Sebastian, you are ill.” Eden dismissed him carefully. 

“Any news from the South?” Alexandré turned to the monarchs. 

Zara could feel herself growing psychically ill at the question. She had been so caught up in the wonder that was Eden James that she had simply forgotten her country was still at the brink of war. 

Eden must have noticed the queen’s confusion then for he answered for her, as easy as he always did. 

“No, nothing.” He frowned his eyebrows, however, which made him look a bit angrier than he could ever be. 

Zara then lifted her hand onto his, a small gesture, but a big step for the queen; Zara thought. 

“Oh get a room, will you?” Alexandré joked this time and Eden smirked at the queen. 

“Maybe we will.” He said and Georgina coughed and waved her hands in a somewhat dramatic gesture.

“Eden! We’re eating, be civil, please.” 

Alexandré chuckled lightly. The rest of the breakfast went on like that. Easy taunting of either the queen or Eden. Zara tried to occupy her mind with the thought of Eden leaving, but could not do such as the rain splashed against the glass window. 

Emiratis was in a fragile state. 

Even as one of the strongest countries in the South-East of Europe they were fragile. And truth be told Zara was worried, more so than she always was. Her parents’ kingdom had been left in her hands too early, and as her only blood-relative had betrayed her; she was all alone. 

It was a strange feeling guilt. Zara had always thought it was a trait she bore harder than others, and was confirmed of this when the thoughts of her uncle, the traitor emerged in her mind. She had once again let him rot in the jail cells of Emiratis whilst she was worried about her feelings for a prince she was already to marry. 

Zara walked up after clearing her plate. She only reached the hallway before he had cutch up with her. 

“What’s wrong?” said Eden whilst Zara smoothed down her silk gown. 

“I-nothing.” Eden huffed at the same time she spoke. 

“I won’t comment on your horrendous lying-skills as I’m sure you’ve already been told.” He insisted further and Zara tried to hide a smile. 

“Zara,” he caressed her chin next. Causing Zara to forget what they were discussing. 

“We share the burden together.” He said and Zara did not move as he took a step forward.

“ I’m worried about Emiratis.” She answered truthfully and Eden as always did not seem surprised or worried at her words. 

“Forgive me, but I worry if you mistake your guilt for your uncle with Emiratis’ political problems.”

“I am worried about that too, but The South have been reasonably quiet. I don’t understand it, what is she up to?” Zara found Eden’s eyes in her worried state. 

“A rather peculiar woman if you ask me. Never even introduced herself to my family.”

“You’ve met her?” 

Eden blinked. “Once, many years ago. While we were passing through to visit my cousins in Spain.” 

Zara sighed before gently moving his hands down from her face. “I will retire to my chambers.” 

Eden’s lips quirked upwards. “It’s noon, Zara.” He said.

“I know.” Was all she said before turning on her heel and leaving the dauphine of Oeste behind. 

Zara changed her directions midway, mainly because she was unsure if Eden had decided to follow her or not. She walked until even her guards had a hard time keeping up before she reached the dungeons. 

“You’re showing weakness before your enemies yet again.” His voice was cold this time from where it came from the window. 

Her uncle was a large man, he sat on the stool and studied the rain as she came in. What terrified Zara was that he did not even turn his head at her entrance.

“I’ve come for your advice uncle.” Said Zara, this caused him to turn his head, before rising from the stool and making Zara shiver. 

“Wrong. You’ve come to be redeemed by someone who will not even give you the time of day, when will you learn, my dearest niece?” he said. 

Zara expected his hatred, but that did still not ease the feeling.

“Honesty uncle, when will you let this be? I had no choice,-“

“Choices,” he scoffs before turning around to face her somewhat weak posture infront of him. 

“As if we’ve ever had much of them. It’ll only get worse as you grow up, I would enjoy the freedom you’re given now, before the burden of bearing an heir plagues your mind.” 

“You talked about traitors, within the castle...” Zara shifted nervously on her feet whilst pushing her hair to one shoulder. 

“So you do in fact listen to what I say?” was all he said and Zara decided in that moment she could bear it no more. So she did what any self-respecting queen would do in that situation: she turned on her heel and left. 

“The spies are amongst you, everyday,- and they will be the cause of your misery.” Her uncle said and Zara only stopped once at his words before continuing to make her way out of the cold dungeons. 

Zara reckoned she must have looked upset as she passed through the castle. She could feel people giving her worried looks. The people of Emiratean court were somewhat special. Zara had always been under the impression that each European court had a gossiping group of people who were there simply for their titles and capital, without any actual accomplishments that could contribute to the empire. But in Emiratis it was as if the court was packed with them. Zara could honestly not remember actually enjoying anyone’s company since her parents died. But then again they did always bring out the best side of her...

“Zara.” 

Charles then stepped in front of the queen. 

“Are you okay?” he said and Zara had to compose her self before answering. 

“I’m fine, why are yo-what are you wearing?” Zara smiled at him as she noticed for the first time that Charles was wearing a kings guard uniform. 

“I’ve been training every day since we returned from Emirati, and they moved me up a couple of ranks.”

“I can see that. Congratulations Charles, you deserve it.” 

“I owe my thanks to you still, my queen.” He said with his boyish charm. 

“Please, when informal you can call me Zara, you know that.” She responded and he bowed ever so slightly. 

“Have you gotten in contact with your family yet?” Zara immediately wished she had not asked that question as Charles’ whole demeanor faulted at the words. 

“Sadly not yet, but I’m returning to Emirati with a troop in a couple of weeks.” 

“Really? On who’s orders?” Zara could not remember her or Eden authorizing an invasion in Emirati. 

“Under the queen mother’s orders, I believe.” 

“Victoria? She’s back?” Zara could not hide her discomfort at this as she looked around themselves, although she knew she could not be anywhere near here. 

“That can’t possibly be, she would have been trying to sabotage our engagement by now, don’t you think?” A voice interrupted them. 

Eden.

Zara turned around at his voice, and almost forgot what they were even discussing. 

“I thought you were feeling ill?” he commented, eyebrows furrowed. Zara searched for his eyes, but they were set on Charles. 

“I went to see my uncle.” She truthfully spoke. Eden did not seem surprised. 

“Young Charles, how are we?” 

“Dauphine, I’m great, I’ve been assigned to be a kings guards, so you will be seeing a whole lot more of me.” Charles greeted Eden with a slight bow.

Zara was no fool to the dislike between the two of them, but it was at this point crossing the line to becoming juvenile. 

“Is that so?” Eden commented and Zara rolled her eyes. 

“That is so.” 

The tension was too much, even for Zara to bear at that point.

“When are you scheduled to leave?” Zara asked Eden and he answered while narrowing his eyes at Charles still.

“Now.” For this he looked down at Zara and she did not need him to tell her that he found her to say goodbye.

“No worries, your majesty. Your fiancée is under excellent protection.” Charles said this time and Zara wanted to quite literally slap him in the face for that. The three of them knew he was doing it simply to torment the prince, although Zara could not understand the unresolved tension between the two of them it annoyed her a great deal.

Eden stepped forward then and Zara got another glimpse of what he looked like when he was angry, which was rare. 

“You’re pushing it.” 

Charles then smiled bitterly before taking a step forward as well. “Is that so?” 

“Eden! We should find Georgina, she’d be devastated if she found out you left before telling her goodbye.” Zara was not even sure where Georgina was, but anything would be better than this uncomfortable setting, she thought. 

“You’re right, and you, young Charles, you’re dismissed.” Said Eden and Zara understood then that this was not banter between a king and a man, but a battle for control between two ordinary men. Eden would never do anything to jeopardize Charles’ position as a king’s guard, but he would make sure to degrade him in any way he could.

Charles stared at the two of them before bowing before the queen “Zara.” he recognized her, and Zara could quite literally feel Eden tense beside her. 

Charles left after that and Zara continued her walk through the castle, Eden by her side. “So you’re on first name basis now?” Said Eden.

“I told him it was alright for him to address me by my name in informal settings.” She spoke truthfully and Eden chuckled.

“I don’t like him.” He said and Zara stopped in her tracks at this.

“Oh really? I haven’t noticed..” she said and Eden suppressed a grin at her annoyed state,- which essentially infuriated the queen even further. She had in the past been told that she was hard to take seriously when angry, as she shared her mother’s soft features and generally was a somewhat calm person. 

“Eden, what makes you think you have the right to treat guests of the Emiratean empire in that way? He saved not only my life, but yours too.” 

“Although I admire your demeanor a great deal, I wonder at times if you really are as naïve as you make yourself out to be.” Zara was confused then, for the tone of his voice indicated something completely different than his words. 

“Excuse me?” Zara shifted the wait on her feet, before crossing her arms.

“He despises me for being Oestean, understandable, but he also envies me.”

“For what possible reason would Charles envy you? He’s doing great as a king’s guard. He never needed our help.” Zara threw her hands up in frustration. She wondered if the prince was simply being difficult for the thrill of it.

“And now we’re back to the naivety. He envies me for having you, Zara, it is not obvious enough for you?”

Zara blinked twice before finding his calming green eyes. “That is ridiculous, I,-“ 

“I don’t blame you, love. You tend to see the good in others, well, expect for me. You hated me the first time we met.” He said and Zara shook her head at his words.

“I,-. Charles does not envy you for being with me, he is well capable of establishing a love life for himself and,-“

“I do not doubt that one bit, nevertheless, he wants you. I can’t say I blame him though.” Eden said with furrowed brows characterizing his calm face and Zara felt her cheeks heating at the prince’s words. 

Some time passed after that and Zara could let her eyes falter to the ground. She was really in no mood to defend herself from an non-existing love affair between herself and Charles. The thought of it made her laugh. Of course Eden was wrong, how could Charles care for her when he did not even know her? 

“I will be leaving now, Zara.” Eden broke the silence with words she had dreaded to hear. 

“I will walk with you.” She tried to smile, but Eden noticed as it did not reach her eyes. 

Eden then took the both of her hands, as they were folded against her dress and lifted the palm of them to his lips before gently kissing it. “You’ll be fine, Emiratis will be fine. You needn’t worry so much about everything.” He was so confident in everything he did and said, Zara thought. She wondered what that was like; to be fully in control at all times. 

Zara then wrapped her arms around his neck and raised herself on her toes to hug him properly. Eden buried his head in her neck and Zara did not want the simplicity of that moment to end, but as all good things it did when a guard called for the dauphine. 

**

Zara watched Eden depart from her bedroom chambers. He glanced up to find her at point, before smiling and raising himself on the horse. At least a dozen guards where trailing behind him as they departed. The irony of it was that the second the gates to the Emiratis closed behind them the whole sky seemed to darken a bit, and the queen was once again reminded of what her country had yet to face. 

≠

Emiratis in the spring had always been Zara’s favorite time of the year. Sure enough the weather was warmer, which essentially was what allowed Zara to spend more time outdoors, but there was something unique to Emiratis in the spring. It seemed as if everyone’s mood would shift during the course of one night. 

Zara sat beside her window, contemplating whether or not she should call for her maids and actually start the day. Eden would be gone for a couple of days, one week at the most, and after that they would be married and Emiratis would be secure forever. 

Nothing more, nothing less. 

“Your Majesty,” a light voice interrupted her thoughts. 

Zara turned around to face Lucy. “Lucy,” she chipped back. 

“Are you ready for your bath?” she asked carefully and Zara nodded. 

“Where is your prince?” She drew out the words with a playful grin to her features and Zara could not help but to laugh.

Zara then stepped into the bathroom chambers, Lucy following. 

“Eden left yesterday.” 

“How long will he be gone for?” Lucy continued.

“A week at the most, how so?” Zara dropped her towel as Lucy was the only other person in the room. 

“Will you miss him?” 

Zara was sure anyone else would be startled by Lucy’s bluntness at times, especially as she was supposed to be Zara’s lady’s maid. But Zara knew Lucy, and if it was one thing Lucy loved to do it was to be blunt. 

“I,-..” Zara’s words were stuck in her mouth. Would she miss him? Even if she did, would she admit it? She was after all queen of Emiratis, the nation who had defeated every invasion since the dark ages. 

“I hadn’t really thought of it.” She answered truthfully before pushing her hair over to her left shoulder and stepping carefully into the hot water. 

“And what of the new kings guard, Charles?” 

Zara could feel her cheeks heating. “What of him?”

“Is it true what they say? Is he in love with you?” 

Zara was for one second to startled to say anything. She then thought of it for a few minutes before shaking her head. 

“Honestly Lucy, how do you come up with these speculations?” 

“I did no such thing, it’s been circling the castle for weeks. Ever since you returned from Emirati.” She stood up straight whilst Zara sunk down into the water. 

The kings guard was the most prestigious position at Emiratean court,- and despite the presumptions a king’s guard was to protect all the monarchs, not just the king. The kings guards at Emiratean court were regents of the other guards. Some of the kings guards had been at court their entire lives,- and were likely to make sure the legacy would pass on to their children. 

The kings guards were also the most-forward men in the wars. Zara’s uncle had been a kings guard before be became general. They were for that reason the most common to leaders of the troops that were sent out for battle. Zara wondered id Charles would ever be sent out for battle. 

“However they may came up, I trust you will shut down any juvenile rumors that may appear amongst your partners.” Zara closed her eyes whilst relaxing against the hot water.

“Servants.” Lucy interrupted quickly and Zara blinked twice. 

“What?” 

“You can call me a servant, Zara, I wont mind.” Said Lucy and Zara did not understand why she felt the need to sigh, but she did. 

Zara had since a child insisted upon treating her servants as her equal. And although noblemen thought it was a move to make the queen seem more appealing, her closest new the truth: that the queen of Emiratis was simply kind-hearted. 

“I’m still hoping you’ll take up my offer and receive a formal education in Paris.” Said the queen. 

“And leave Emiratean court? As if.” The young maiden snorted lightly and Zara giggled. 

“Besides I could never leave my mother behind.” She spoke whilst preparing the garments Zara would wear later on. 

“It would only be a for a year or two, so that you could serve me as something more than just a ladies maid.” 

Zara had not intended on sounding as harsh as she did. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her words before biting her lower lip.

“Just a ladies maid?” 

“You must excuse me Lucinda, I did not mean it in an offensive matter. Truly.” 

Lucy seemed offended nevertheless. 

“Lucy, please...” Zara softened her words in hope of reconciliation. 

“You are my dearest friend Lucy, I hope you know that.” Zara then proceeded to reaching her hand out to the older girl. 

Lucy’s frown softened then as the queen embraced her hand. 

“And you are mine, queen or not.” 

Zara then sunk back into the hot water. Lucy left not long after leaving the queen alone with her thoughts. The warm water bubbled fiercely against the queens skin at that point. Her eyelids would fall heavy as she thought of Eden. 

Zara wondered how he was doing. But decided against antagonizing herself over it as Eden was surely doing more than fine. He was after all Eden James of Oeste. One of the most powerful princes in Europe, if not the most. He had to be fine. What with all the capital, and the lands and the women fawning over him. She wondered if Eden had a lover back in Oeste. Not that she could blame him for having one, he was after all very beautiful, she thought to herself.

The water continued boiling, creating a strong smell along with it. Zara felt herself worrying at whatever was to come next.

“I-I...” she whispered although no one could hear her. She then felt her muscles giving slowly in. Everything from the shoulders and down fell limb in alignment with her ability to speak. 

“Poison.” Were the last words the queen managed to get out before falling asleep in the now boiling water. 

**

Emiratis in the spring had really been Zara’s favorite time of the year. The warmth was different from the one that would plague the summer. It was as a reassurance after the long and dreadful winter and all the misery that came along with it. A reassurance that brighter times were coming, or at least that the winter could not last forever. Zara wondered if Eden liked the springtime as much as she did. They were after all getting married in the spring, though some would claim that was a mere coincidence. 

“Zara!” A voice woke her up, or at least she thought it woke her up. She could not open her eyelids nor talk, but the voice was as clear as day. Who would be screaming her name in such an aggressive tone? She thought. 

“Zara please.” The voice continued and she could now feel something: coldness. Yes, the chilling breeze of Emiratis snuck up her naked thighs. What was happenings?”

“No, no no, no, you have to wake up.” The voice continued and Zara could not help but to fall further into the slumber that originally had claimed her conscious state. 

Zara could then feel her body being lied down on something soft and decided it could not be anything else than her chamber bed. How nice of however it was to escort her back to her room, she thought. 

“Zara!” Another bright voice chipped in this time and Zara felt like laughing although she could not physically feel her body. 

“The queen has been poisoned. Alert the noblemen and document her symptoms.” One of the kings guards said. 

“Poisoned?” she muttered to no one in particular. She felt her head lying against something. 

“Zara please...” the voice continued. It was a soft voice, one she had heard before in village of Emirati. 

“Charles?” the queen muttered. 

“Yes, its me. Zara, open your eyes, please.” Said Charles and Zara could feel his light breath against her eyelids. 

“You are honestly taking way too long. What kind of procedure...” Another voice spoke. Georgina’s voice. 

“Give me that!” she continued and a couple of seconds later Zara felt her face soaked in what had to be what she herself suspected. 

Zara opened her eyes slowly as goat-milk continued down her body. The queen’s chambers were now full with what had to be half of Emiratean court. The noblemen stood worryingly in the back as the kings guards, Charles and Georgina made a circle around the young queen. 

“Milk? Really?” 

Georgina looked astound were she stood, as if she could not believe her idea had actually worked. “It is something I learned in Oeste once.” She muttered, eyes wide. 

Zara only then noticed why the noblemen were so taken aback. It was not because their only queen had just been poisoned by what could only be enemies of the crown. No, they were staring at Charles who had taken it upon himself to save the young queen and because Zara was now, quite literally, lying in his arms with nothing but a blanket to cover her naked body. 

“Oh,” she stated before heaving her off him. 

“What happened?” Zara tightened the blanket around her body. 

“You tell me, I came in here and the water was flowing everywhere.” Charles ran a hand frantically through his blond hair. 

“It is obvious is it not? You were poisoned mi hermana.” Although the words had been used several times before that the silence that fell upon the room in that moment shocked the queen. 

“Who would possibly do such a thing?” Georgina whispered not so discreetly. 

One of the nobles spoke this time. “Who would not? She is the most targeted person in The South right now. Your highness, nobles: the enemy has infiltrated Emiratean court.” 

Zara thought she could hear the gasps from outside the chambers at that point. This was of course not news to her as her uncle had made it clear days ago. Nevertheless, she never thought the spies would directly try to assassinate her in her own bath water. 

The room felt cold as ice at that point. “Would you excuse us?” Zara spoke calmly despite the circumstances. 

The noblemen then bowed before leaving Zara, Charles and Georgina to their own. “Forgive me your Majesty, we will be increasing your security from here on out.” The same nobleman spoke whilst gesturing to the kings-guards. 

“And I will allow that, as long as it remains outside my bedroom chambers.” Said Zara and the nobleman whose name was William she thought, shared a confused look with the guards before all of them left the room. 

“Are you alright?” were the first word out of Charles’s mouth. His blue eyes were frantic as they searched for Zara’s. 

“I’m a bit disoriented, but I’m fine never mind.” Zara answered truthfully. The smell of the bathwater was only now penetrating her senses. And it was a ghastly smell, one you could not really put your finger on either. One would just know it was a smell meant to kill you. 

Zara clenched the blanket around her frame, although Charles nor Georgina seemed to mind her display. Charles stood from his place next to Zara and proceeded into the bathroom chambers. 

“Well this is quite horrible.” Georgina exclaimed and Zara could not help but to nod, as she was too exhausted to do anything else. Zara panicked as she thought of dying before sealing the marriage-alliance. Of course Eden would have to act as regent of Emiratis then, but that was better than the European vulture that was Catherine of the South. 

Charles re-entered the room with a look of confusion onto his usually calm face. Zara followed his eyes down to where they were rested: on his red-stained hands. 

“Charles, what is that?” Zara asked as Georgina straightened her back. 

Zara already knew what he was going to answer. “It appears the chemicals that was used to poison you.” Said Charles, who still had not explained why he wanted to see Zara. 

“Why is it...red?” Georgina asked. 

Zara could in that moment feel as everything went considerably slower than usual. Everything but the erratic beating of her heart. The door quickly went up, following the kings guards and...Lucy? Her hands were sealed behind her back by what could only be rope, as one of the guards continued violently grasping her already fragile arm. Her heart ached at the sight of Lucy. She looked terrified where she stood, and she had never been the one to deal well with the guards as they ‘spooked her’. 

“Your majesty, it appears we’ve located the perpuator.” 

“What, no, she’s one of my ladies maids and she’s been so ever since we were children,-“

“I beg your pardon, your Majesty, but we have evidence. Laurent.” One of the guards stood taller than the others as he appointed them to bring Lucy to her knees. He then proceeded by loosening her hands from the tight ropes, and putting them on display for anyone to see. Zara felt her breath hitching. For Lucy’s hands were covered in the same red material Charles had been talking about moments prior. 

≠

Zara had never been the one to soak in her own misery. Perhaps it had been her mother’s good faith that had made her that way, or her father’s strict teachings. Her parents were nothing if not kind-hearted and fair towards the ones that deserved it, which, in their philosophy, was everyone.

“You will do well to remember that everyone deserves a chance, Zara.” Her mother would say, and Zara would nod and offer her regret for whatever she had said that caused their disagreement. 

Yes, she was raised in a different way, a way that stood in alignment with the values her parents held. This again made her the woman she had grown up to be. 

Or at least that’s what she thought. 

Mother, 

My allies have betrayed me once again. The only person I have yet to loose trust in is a day’s trip away. I wonder at times if this is the meaning of it all. The pain, the suffering, all made so that my life can be simply worse than others. I will not give in. Not yet. The promise I made to you will maintain. 

I miss you, always. 

Z

It was an interesting feeling that plagued the queen’s body and mind at that point. Although she was in no psychical pain, her whole body felt as if it was ready to burst into flames. Mostly from the anger she had been holding in for all these days, but also for the grieving that would never leave her troubled soul. 

That was mostly why she decided to visit Lucy in her jail-chambers after two days of ignoring everyone. Zara got a glimpse of her own image before leaving her chambers. And she looked as expected. Tired with the dark circles covering the pale skin under her eyes, yet radiant with the beautiful green dress Georgina had transported from Oeste. It was similar to many of her own dresses, even the diamonds covering the waist were the same. 

The contrast was astounding.

She would of course put on a smile as nobles and court members passed her in the hallway. The only ones who had seen her this miserable were the maids and the guards. Even they seemed to have sympathy for her. 

Zara continued walking through Emiratean court. It was relatively quiet, but giving the events that was highly anticipated. 

“Your majesty,” Wells greeted her as she reached the jail-chambers.

“Wells. How is she?” 

She did not have to say her name. Of course everyone at court would know who Lucy was by now.

“Distraught, you Majesty.” Wells frowned as he spoke, he had after all known Lucy and her mother Wiona for as long as he had been at Emiratean court. 

Wells had essentially grown up in France, but was of Oestean descent, thereby explaining his slightly tanner skin and his full brown eyes. Wells had been a king’s guard for as long as Zara could remember, even as a child. Wells was even there to assist her father. She presumed her father and Wells were friends as well. 

Zara took a deep breath then before opening up the heavy, old doors to the closed-off cell. Wells, of course, followed behind Zara. 

“Lucy?” Her name came out as a mere whisper in the large dungeon. 

“I will call for you if I need you, Wells.” Said Zara. 

“Your Majesty...” he began calmly. 

“Wells, please. I need to do this.” said Zara.

The daylight swept through the small window. The weather was finally returning to normal after a whole week with dark clouds. Zara continued in towards the dark chambers. She dreaded the thought of spending days, let along weeks in here, alone. 

She then spotted something shining at the side of her eye. 

Zara quickly recognized it as it was the same material she had been wearing herself. Only these diamonds did not belong to the queen of Emiratis, no, they belonged to the princess of Oeste. Zara did in fact have to blink twice at the image before her, and had it not been for the sun blinding the queen she would have believed she was dreaming.

For in front of her stood Georgina and Lucy, in what could only be a romantic embrace. “G?” her voice came out as weak as she hoped it wouldn’t. Georgina then hurried as she stepped away from Zara’s ladies maid. 

“Zara? What are you-“ she began, but was cut off as she eyed Lucy’s watering eyes. 

“Lucy, what is it?” Georgina began before wiping a tear away from her cheek. 

“Georgina, what is going on?” 

Of course the queen knew what was going on, how could she not. 

“She’s very beautiful, despite her short height.” Zara reminisced about the way Lucy would describe her love without actually mentioning anyone’s name. 

“Georgina was the one your were speaking of?” Zara directed to Lucy. 

“I’m sorry, Zar-your Majesty.” Lucy mumbled, eyes heavy with tears. 

“I,-“ 

“Zara, I need to talk to you.” Georgina grabbed onto Zara’s hand, in a very un-like Georgina way. 

“No, I-“ Zara began once again, but it was as if the words were stuck at the tip of her tongue. 

“You are having an affair? With Georgina?” Zara could not help but to sound prejudice, although that was not her intention. 

“You don’t understand. We love each other.” Said Lucy hastily. 

“Georgina, I’m...” 

“She tried to kill me.” Were the only words left then. 

“No she didn’t.” Georgina cut in, and truth be told; the news of their affair did not shock her as much as the general betrayel from Lucy did.

“There are ground-breaking evidence against her, G, what are you doing? You can’t defend her. Not now, not when I need you the most.” Zara’s felt her voice cracking at the words she spoke, but did not mind anymore.

“Zara, listen to me. Lucy was framed, nothing less, nothing more. Framed so that you would feel isolated at this court, for the more desperate you are, the more likely you are to make irrational decisions that will lead to the downfall of Emiratis, can you not see this?” Georgina grabbed onto her shivering hands then and Zara felt nothing but hatred towards the two girls. 

Two of the people she once considered to be her closest friends, united, in their lies and conspiracy. Zara’s eyes were stinging by the time she dropped her hands from where Georgina held them so tightly. 

“What are you going at?” She responded calmly, although her heart was beating frantic. 

Georgina exchanged a look with Lucy as an auburn hairstrand fell slowly from the large bun at the top of her head. Georgina shared the same worried expression as Eden, Zara thought. 

Eden. 

“Think of it, hermana, she works in the kitchen, of course her hands would be red from cooking and whatever they do all day long,” said G and Zara wanted to giggle at her choice of words, but decided against it. “She was the easiest person to frame.”

Zara thought of the probability of the whole situation. Why would your maid, and long-time friend want to poison you? Her subconscious screamed at her. 

How naivé will you become before you understand that they are tricking you? Another voice told her.

“I need you to assist me in something, Zara.” Georgina suggested, interrupting her thoughts and Zara could once again feel her blood boiling. How dare she ask her of a favor after allying herself with the person who wanted her dead?

It was strange how much faith and love she had put into the people around her, Zara thought to herself. It seemed as if every person that had entered her life since her parents’ death was to be a close friend, or ally. Which is probably why she felt as betrayed as she did. Zara had learned from a young age that putting to much faith into the hands of others will cause nothing but pain, nevertheless, here she was, doing exactly that. 

“And what could possibly that be?” Zara crossed her arms as she tried to sound intimidating.

“I need you to let Lucy flee to France.” She said with wild, green eyes. Zara’s stomach twisted painfully at the words. 

Zara did not know how to react to that. There was absolutely nothing she wanted more than to dismiss the both of them by calling out for a guard, to destroy any hope they had at fleeing Emiratean court, to break their trust in her as they did to her. 

Zara shifted the weight on her un-calm body before sighing. 

What would mother and father do? 

The peculiar thing was that she no longer could imagine what her parents would do. It had been easier early on after their death, but Zara noticed as the time would move on so would her ability to interpret a situation from their perspective. 

Rain had started to hit the window ceil and Zara once again felt herself being distracted at the mere thought of Emiratean seasons. Zara studied the rain, furious at herself for not being able to make a decision and again for being so soft-hearted. She could still feel her heart beating frantically against her chest, and lately that seemed like it was a constant way of her every-day life.

“Zara, please.” Georgina’s voice plead out. 

Zara could feel herself softening at the princess’ words. Georgina was not the one to beg, let along use the word “please”. Zara studied the two of them as Georgina’s fingers pressed further into the worn-out fabric Lucy was wearing. 

Lucy’s blond hair did not seem as blond anymore, it was filthy with streaks of blood coming down from her left cheek, from the guard’s assaults without a doubt.

Lucy whom she had grown up with, Lucy with all the manners in the world. Lucy who could not even stand up to the guards as they asked her a simple question. Zara took, what felt like the deepest breath she had ever taken, before doing perhaps not what her parents would do, but what she, queen of Emiratis, would do in this situation. 

“The food-carriage leaves to collect grain from Emirati every morning, just before the brink of dawn. I’ll instruct for someone to leave the cell-door open, but that is as much as I can help you.” 

Lucy looked as she was about to leap forward and embrace the queen, but decided against it as Zara raised her hands calmly. “I cannot be sure of your involvement, you know this don’t you Lucinda? I am doing what is in my best interest when I say that my kindness should never be mistaken for weakness again. The next time I won’t hesitate to leave you here.” Her words were heavy, laced with venom, but the queen’s face was neutral. 

Zara turned on her heel and left the room, and the two ladies. Truth be told, she did not care for their love-affair. It was evident that Lucy was already in love with someone she should not be in love with. Georgina on the other hand had never cared for any on the nobles or possible suitors for her. No, what really bothered the queen was her own status as high-born. 

Any other person could easily have dismissed that situation as it was one of their closest friends that were convicted, but Zara was a queen, and letting Lucy regain her position after evidence against her would portray her as a biased, weak queen. 

“This was the right thing to do.” She spoke quietly to herself. The beating of her heart had calmed down slightly. 

“Your Majesty, the meeting with the senate-meeting is scheduled to start any moment.” Wells stood high with his hands behind his back as he spoke. 

“Thank you Wells.” She responded before wiping away a few tears that had escaped her eyes. 

“Zara,” his voice was lower this time and Zara could not help but to look shocked at his informal way of speaking to her.

Wells then bent down ever so slightly before whispering “Your parents would be proud of you.” 

Zara smiled ever so faintly at his words. 

≠

“My parliament, distinguished guest. I have called upon this meeting to confirm the allegations of yet another assassination attempt. And yet again, it has failed and our battle against the South continues. It is in my, and my country’s greatest interest when I say that we will not back down. Catherine Froiler has been on a manhunt for the Emiratean crown since the death of my predecessors.” The throne room was packed with parliament members and their “distinguished guests.” Zara recognized every single face in this room, still, she felt as alone as ever. 

The parliament proceeded to clapping, causing the attention to be drawn away from the queen. Zara did not even notice the man approaching her. Although she should have. His skin was awfully pale she thought, but he did not resemblance the white man she had seen Emirati. No, he was different. 

A long moment passed before the queen noticed the articifat in the man’s hands. It was a short, sharp knife colored with the flag of The South. Zara held her breath as she stepped backwards, but no one seemed to notice her worry. 

That was until an arrow pierced through his heart, almost making its way to the queen. Zara sucked in a breath before watching the white man fall to his knees. The guards did in that moment understand the situation and someone stabbed him through the heart once again. Zara felt that aching again. The one that would occur every other day it seemed like nowadays. Her eyes wandered from where the arrow had gone and the whole room seemed to have gone quiet at that. 

It couldn’t be. She thought to herself.

“I leave you alone for a week and you almost get yourself killed twice, mi bella. If I wasn’t any smarter I’d say you were trying to stop this marriage.” 

His voice echoed through the entire courtroom, and the shock of it was enough to make Zara’s bones shiver. It was only when Eden stepped forward with that same breath-taking smile Zara noticed, how desperate she was to be in his presence again, or to at least have him back at Emiratean court. Her heart hammered heavy against her chest as he made sure to find her gaze. He stood close to the exit and Zara suspected he had deliberately wanted to watch her speak before announcing his arrival. It wasn’t until he stepped into the light she really saw him again. 

His eyes glimmered with green, even from where he stood. Though his face was plagued with cuts and what looked to be newly-healed scars. Zara felt her breath hitching as he approached her. His demeanor never faulted, but Zara could tell something was terribly wrong. The parliament stood still from where their place, and everyone had seemed to go quiet when Eden stepped in front of Zara. 

“Zara,” he said, a smirk still on his features as he lifted her hand with his and kissing the side of her palm. 

It did not seem as a week since he left. In fact, it seemed longer. It seemed as if everything at Emiratean court had changed in the course of a few days. Georgina and Lucy were probably gone by now, the queen mother had returned, someone had tried to assassinate Zara, not once but twice and the wedding was moving up. 

Zara then raised herself up to wrap her hands around his neck. He buried his head in her neck then, and naturally this should have put the queen off. To show even a hint of emotion before these vultures meant that they knew her weakness, but as it was Eden, she did not care. They were to be married. The parliament would have to know that they cared for each other. 

“Clear the room.” Someone’s voice, Alexandré’s voice, spoke out. 

“What happened to your face?” Zara murmured whilst touching his cheek. 

“Well, let’s just say our people aren’t too happy about you and I getting married.” Said Eden, although he did not seem worried. 

“Come on.” Eden said before walking towards the exit, Zara’s hand still in his. 

“I suggest you stay here, brother. Unless you wish for the spies to follow you to your new location.” Sebastian spoke this time. The blonde haired-man seemed as beaten up as Eden. 

“Eden, what exactly happened in Oeste?” 

Zara pressed her palms together as the silence grew further. Eden looked down before finally speaking. “We were attacked.” 

“By whom?” Zara pushed further and Eden seemed anxious at her words. Zara did not know why but the thought of Eden being anxious made her feel lightheaded. He was supposed to be the secure one, the one with all the answers. The one who could keep her earth-bound as they ruled together. 

Eden must have sensed her fear then, for this time he spoke as if it was nothing but a small obstacle on their journey. “By Oesteans and Emirateans. A newly-established group established, as an opposition to our wedding I suppose.” Eden’s lips quirked up into a reassuring smile then. Naturally this should have distracted Zara in that excruciating, dizzying way that had her drifted away for minutes after his departure, but not this time. Emiratis could handle traitors from their own country, but two countries lining up to fight off an alliance? This was too much to handle, even for Emiratis. 

“I don’t know about you, mi bella, but I suggest we get a move on this wedding.” Eden finally spoke and it brought Zara back from the warzone that was her own mind. 

“I-I don’t understand. “The stuttering of her voice made out, even louder at that, as the nobles had been cleared from the room.

“What’s done is done, Zara, we need to look forward.” Eden shook his head whilst looking down at the queen. 

Sebastian stood forward as Zara took a step away from Eden. “The people of Oeste are questioning your rule, yet again. They do not wish to enter an alliance with a country that’s already at the brink of war. The people are upset, your Highness. Understandable at that.” His voice held judgment, and Zara narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Do have something you wish to tell me, Sebastian?” Eden spoke calmly, even though Zara could sense his annoyance. 

“I’m just saying. Oeste is already in shallow waters. Are you sure an alliance is what we need at this point?” 

“The deal has been sealed, Sebastian.” Eden hissed whilst turning towards his protégée. 

“Unless you have any more objections?” He furthered whilst tightening his fists. 

Zara did not like this side of Eden. Quite frankly it scared her. He was not one to appear intimating, despite his status. No, Eden was supposed to be the calm one, the one who could reassure anyone in the most horrendous situation. 

“Eden,” Zara spoke softly as she reached out for his whitening knuckles.

She could feel Sebastian’s eyes on them right before he departed the room in anger. Alexandré remained on the outside of the door, guarding the two monarchs along side Wells and his men. 

“Eden?” She pushed further. This seemed to bring the prince of Oeste back from his blind anger. He blinked twice before pulling his fingers through his hair. 

“Eden,” Zara stepped closer this time. “Are you alright?” She spoke sincerely with a slight tremor to her voice, and Eden seemed rather shocked at her words. 

“I’m fine, mi bella. The same can’t be said for you I suppose,” he began before finding her gazing eyes again. “Two assassination attempts in one week, that must be a record of some sorts.” 

And then he was back to the Eden she knew. 

They returned to Zara’s study shortly after that. Although at least a dozen guards were following them, Zara did not care. Eden was, after all, back and everything was finally going right again. It seemed as if having him back was clearing her head up immediately, at least whilst he spoke of the troubles back in Oeste. Zara learned then that the Oestean Empire was under a whole lot of pressure at this point. Not only did the country owe a vast sum to Spain, but they were still weak in trading routes. The regent then raised the taxes, which eventually caused somewhat of an uprising. In fear of abdication, Eden returned to settle matters down.

“And they did this to you?” Zara stood almost between his legs whilst aiding his fresh wounds. 

Eden nodded, his look reminiscing . 

“How awful, where were your guards?” Zara questioned further. 

“I guess they found a way around the guards, those bastards.” Eden gritted his teeth while reminiscing about the assault. 

“There’s been a lot of that here as well…” 

“What? Bastards? Sebastian was with me, love, you knew that.” Zara could not help but to let out a smile at this juvenile behavior. It was a nice relief. 

“What happened?” His tone changed suddenly then and Zara told him of the few past dark days at Emiratean court. She proudly left out the part where she cried herself to sleep a few of the nights, but Eden sensed her weariness. 

“And what of Georgina?” 

Zara’s eyes stung at the mention of her name. “I suppose she’s halfway to France by now.” Eden chuckled low at this, though it was not meant as an offensive gesture, Zara took it as such. 

“No, she isn’t. This is Georgina we are talking about. She would not leave court if her life so depended on it.” He further explained as Zara narrowed her eyebrows at her fiancée. Eden had earlier on explained that he knew of her affair with Zara’s maid, but he did not seem worried as she told him of their departure. 

Zara told herself not to stare whilst he explained why his little sister never would leave her family behind, but failed quite miserably. “She will be back.” Was all he said, and Zara wanted to believe him so she left it at that. 

“What of you?” said Eden. 

“What do you mean?” 

Zara knew what he was trying to do. Eden was perhaps the easiest person to read, she thought. His whole world did, after all, revolve around two things it seemed like: his family and his country. 

“Are you alright?” He continued. Zara shook her head in a dismissing way and when she closed her eyes, she felt his hand on the back of her neck, pulling them together so that she could feel his breath on her forehead. “I’m-“ she sobbed easily into his embrace, and Eden only closed his eyes along with her. As if he understood all the pain she had endured the last week. “Shh,” he raised his head then before resting it on top of her head. 

He said it so quietly. In fact, she thought she imagined it at one point, but when his lips found hers she knew he had said it. 

“I love you.” 

And she wanted to believe him so bad, it was almost painful to not return those three simple words. 

But love was, like many things, irrational. Created so that youngsters could have their hearts broken, again and again and again. This was not right, she thought. Their love was to be proclaimed on another day, years from now, when they were both older, wiser. Not with the burden of two nations lying on their shoulders.

“No, you don’t.” she responded as he pushed away ever so slightly. Eden seemed offended at first, but quickly recovered as he understood her way of thinking.

“Ah, but I do you see. It’s not really something you can decide for me, you know that, right?” His lips quirked up to a smile then and Zara wondered if he had ever been this beautiful.

“I have loved you since the very moment I saw you, mi bella, and I will love you through all of this, even through your pessimism, as it is very clear that you love me too.” His green eyes never left hers. 

“You care for me, deeply, but you don’t love me, not yet…” she whispered before pulling away from his embrace.

She wanted it to be like this forever, teasing and their love at the brink of its announcement every time, but not quite. But it would never be like this again, she thought to herself. These moments were fleeting, and although she had never wanted to be more in his presence than now, Zara had to move on. 

She had realized, as of lately, that the pair of them were only as strong as they were together. And if she wanted the best for Emiratis, she would have to get to work. Eden was back, and the reassuring feeling was like a wholesome heart, but her country remained the number one priority. 

It was, after all, the promise she had given her parents. 

So when Eden called for her once again, she only smiled easily. She liked to believe that he understood, and when he smiled back, she finally understood that he did. 

≠

“You will have to start training sessions.“ Jenson suggested, though he did not know she had been training with Eden for weeks now. 

“Catherine Froiler is no faint-hearted soldier, your highness, and neither should you be. It is in their culture to fight along side the men. If Emiratis is invaded, so will this castle be, and so on she will seek out to end your life herself.” Zara only nodded at their words. There was no need in informing them of her previous training sessions after all.

“And what of Emirati, general? Has it cooled down?”

“Fortunately, but the people have yet to believe their new queen. I suggest you take up the offer of visiting Emirati.”

“When do you suggest we do this?” 

“How about now?” Another voice called out in their discussion and Zara turned to face her fiancé. 

Zara cursed her fragile heart as she thought he looked even more beautiful even in that setting, if possible. He did not seem affected by the rejection from the previous night, but then again when did Eden ever look affected by anything. 

They looked at each other for a moment longer than comfortable before Jensen spoke again. “The wedding is in all but three days, that is actually a good idea.” Jenson spoke. 

“I will arrange for your departure.” The door went open at that, and the three of them watched as Sebastian and Alexandré entered the room.

Eden and Zara looked at each other then, although Zara could not understand why. Sebastian stared at their interaction with a bitter look, but no one but Zara seemed to notice. 

“It’s settled then.” Eden pointed out once again, and the general only nodded before leaving through the same door his protégées entered in. 

It seemed as if the atmosphere had taken a different course in that moment. Although Zara understood Sebastian hadn’t grown fond of her, she hoped he would maintain the friendly facade he first greeted her with. 

“Well then, your Majesty,” Alexandré spoke first by reaching his arm out to the queen. Zara carefully took it before stepping towards the doors. 

“I wouldn’t worry too much of him. He can be a bit overbearing.” Alexandré said once they were out of hearing-distance from the two men. 

“I have noticed. What is his issue?” Zara decided to keep it bluntly. 

“He worries for, well, just about everything these days. Nothing personal.” Alexandré spoke with a similar reassuring voice as Eden. She could not help but to let it go, but felt her senses warning her of Sebastian’s bitterness. 

They took the short cut through the castle as they reached the stables. “Mi bella,” Alexandré said as he attempting to help the queen enter the royal carriage. Zara then heard Eden’s not so subtle cough behind her. 

“Trying to steal my fiancé from me, are we now?” He jokingly put it, but Zara felt something was off in his voice.

What is going on? She thought. 

Eden helped Zara into the carriage before following himself. To their surprise another guard joined them quickly after. 

“Charles? What are you doing, this is the royal carriage.” Zara frantically looked out the window, although this was after all her carriage. 

“Your Majesty, as of recently security measurements have been increased. That includes transportation routes.” He spoke stiffly whilst staring forward at nothing in particular. A part of the training process, Zara thought. 

“And how convenient that they had yet to send another guard but the new one.” Eden commented bitterly, eyebrows screwed together. Zara touched his hand from where he sat next to her, and gave him a small smile. 

“Convenient indeed.” Charles spoke with a small, yet sly smile to his features. The queen had yet to discover this, which only made the dauphine even angrier. 

Zara sighed as the carriage took off into the forest of Emirati. The forest disappeared behind her eyes as fast as it came. It seemed as if summer was already here, she thought. The seasons were something that had always fascinated the young queen. Though she had felt like she had little time to enjoy the seasons this time around, she still appreciated the concept of it. Leaves covering every inch of garden, only to be covered by snow yet again. Unlike everything else within the castle walls, it was something that would never change. Zara felt herself longing for the liberty that came with summer. She did not understand why, but matters seemed easier under the warm, glowing weather. In contrast to the cold, harsh winters that plagued the land every year. They reached Emirati when the sun stood at its highest. Zara held her breath tightly from the moment she stepped out of the carriage. For the entire village of Emirati was engulfed in what could only be the raw smell of pure wicked, Zara thought. It smelt as a mixture of burned corpses and blood. Human blood, that was. Although she felt the prince’s hands embracing her smaller one, it did not ease the experience. Children’s cries were heard in the distance. Women shook with fear when they saw the queen and her fiancée. 

“I don’t understand, what-what happened?” she spoke softly to Wells whilst letting her eyes gaze over what used to be her father’s favorite village in the entire world. 

Truth be told, Zara had understood that there had been some issues. But this was unlike anything she had imagined. The last time she was here, the people were still in tact, united under the crown. But now… this was beyond anything she could imagine. Eden seemed to understand the guilt that was close to once again consume the queen’s demeanor. He gave her a sympathy look, which only made her feel worse for some reason. 

“It has been like this for quite some time, your Majesty. But the number of casualties rose significantly the last couple of days according to the citizens.” Wells seemed just as shook as the queen. 

“Why now?” 

Wells then answered with the words Zara had hoped not to hear ever. 

“They are closing in on us.” 

“Your Majesty, what are y-“ Wells began and Zara’s feet carried her further and further away from the safety of the royal carriage. 

The smell had ceased to penetrate her skull as something poisonous, but remained still, as Zara slowly walked past the countless of beings scattered around the foul ground as ants. There were so many faces, she thought. So many people, God’s beings, littered as heavy trash. Zara felt the tears tumbling down, but chose to ignore them. It was not until she saw Charles it hit her like a thousand stone-bricks. For Charles was on his knees, bowing before what could only be his father. Around him, the rest of his family. The blood inched itself over all their pale bodies. Large, or small blood plagued this family. Zara felt herself quite sick the longer she looked at his deceased family.

“You,” a distraught voice spoke out towards the queen.

“Retreat.” Wells raised his sword towards older man, who was know inching his way towards the queen. Zara was truly more scared of whatever he would say in that moment, than his actions.

“Wells, its okay.” She responded calmly as the man continued forward. His beard was filthy white with stains of blood. And the scars we bore indicated his battle throughout these last couple of months.

“What troubles you sire?” Zara straightened her back and decided to keep eye contact.

“What troubles me, your Majesty, is you!” he spit viciously as a crowd gathered behind him. Eden then stepped beside the young queen, a grim look on his features. “I would advice you to step back.”

“Or what, boy? You are not our king,” he spit out. His words did not seem to have an effect on the young prince.

“Not yet.”

“What indeed troubles me, young queen?” The man then made a point raising his arms for theatrical purposes Zara suspected. What was left of the village of Emirati nodded frantically behind the man. “I, on one hand, am troubled by the heretics that have been terrorizing our villages for the past years whilst you go off with some failed king from Oeste.” His words were laced with venom from where he stood.

“David here, on the other hand, is worried about these young monarchs ruling over us. Uneducated, ignorant and cruel in their ways they are. What we need is a true king, with the most honorable intentions to rule over us all.” The man continued, still pointing to a somewhat shocked David. 

Zara’s family were never the ones to use excessive force on their people. Not even her grandfather who had ruled Emiratis into their first golden age made a point of unifying the people, rather than dividing them by physical fear. But this was different. The people were angry beyond reason and Zara felt as if they were only one heretic-attack away from causing an uprising.

“Your Majesty,” Wells’ voice hissed from behind the young couple. Zara turned to face him in confusion only to realize that Wells was referring to Eden who had now stepped forward as if ready to engage in battle with the man. It seemed as if all the power that had been given to the queen, in that moment had been dismantled by the male ego in that moment. Zara took a deep breath then before thinking of her parents. It seemed as if, lately, they were her only inspiration for perseverance. What with Eden’s rising temper for some unknown reason, and the South closing in on the Emiratean borders. 

Eden then took another step forward towards the bearded man. “I am Eden James the second.” He said, “I come from the Oestean dynasty. In other words I come from the longest lasting dynasty since the Revolutionary wars.” His voice lowered then as the two men were now staring each other down. 

“Eden,” she started but the words died in her throat. 

“You think that wise boy? Killing a local man before the eyes of an entire village right before your own coronation?” Eden’s knuckles tightened further on. Zara then reached out to touch his hand, but was immediately pushed back by another guard. 

“Eden, that is quite enough.” Zara spoke out, trying not to let anyone hear how unsure of herself she truly was. Eden seemed to soften at her words. Zara silently thanked the heavens for that. A conflict in Emirati was the worst thing that could happen at this point. As their enemies were closing up on their borders, the Emiratean people would be tearing each other to pieces? No. This was not how it was supposed to be, Zara thought to herself. She was therefor thankful beyond words when Eden turned to face her with a calm expression. She granted him a small smile as thanks for letting the bearded man get away with his offences. Surely, Wells and his men would take care of him after their departure. A moment passed after Eden turned, a moment in which Eden managed to read the queen’s expression and stood quietly back. The bearded man then spoke under his breath. And Zara wished with all her might that he had kept those words to himself. 

“Run along little boy.” The people around them seemed to snicker at that, but a few gasps were also heard around the conflicted crowd. Eden, naturally, froze in his steps. 

“Eden no-“ Zara began, but by then it was already too late. He had already let his fist connect with the bearded-mans face, causing him to falter to his feet and grab ahold of his now bloody nose. 

The entire village seemed to have frozen at that point. Emirati was not to recognize. Zara felt herself being pushed away by Wells as the bearded man’s friends started at Eden, but she managed to duck away from his grasp and start towards the two men. She knew what needed be done. 

“Enough!” She shouted as loud as she possibly could have whilst standing in the midst of it all. Surely enough this distracted the conflict. “In the category of titles, I am queen Zara Marie of the Emiratean Empire. Heir to the crown of Queen Anna-Maria and King Henry the 3rd, and I will not stand by and watch as you continue to disrespect your monarchs. Stand down civilians, or we will make you stand down.” She spoke with a venomous tone to her words, which in fact seemed to work. Truth be told she was worried they would not believe her threat, as she had no intentions of causing harm upon the people. But this needed be done, the anger that had piled up for months now had to be dissolved before it was too late. Zara held her gaze at the people then, as they all seemed to be listening to her now. 

“Commander Wells,” Zara began still gazing over the crowd. 

“Your Majesty?” Wells stepped by her side.

“See to it that every single family in the village of Emirati is offered reparations for their suffering. Upon that, I would also like to increase the security measurements around here.” The queen felt as if she had run through the entire forest of Emirati at that point. She could barely breathe were she stood in front of the people, as her heart continued beating frantically against her chest. 

A voice spoke out then, gaining Zara’s attention. “Viva la Emiratis!” It was a distant voice, but Zara was grateful nevertheless as the people then started chanting those words. Zara took a deep breath before turning on her heels and continuing through the crowd, greeting the civilians. The welcome was differing as some, youngsters in particular, would run up to her in admiration whilst their of their parents stared coolly from afar. Their day continued like that. Although the people seemed to be torn in-between loving and despising the young king and queen, Zara thought it nice to greet the locals. She had not been on a tour like this since her coronation. Even Eden seemed to have forgot the conflict he nearly started when a small child made her way up to him with a dandelion. Zara observed intently as Eden bend down and small-talked with her for the remainder of their trip. By the time they were to return, Zara was almost dreary over the mere thought of leaving all these loyal people behind. But Wells had made sure that they would be assisting them in re-building the village. Zara stepped carefully into the royal carriage whilst waving off to the rest of the people. Eden followed her quickly on and so it was only the two of them again. 

She inhaled sharply as Eden’s gaze traced her eyes. She remembered first meeting him, and being so reluctant to giving him a chance, yet here she was months later cowering in his presence for what purpose? This was Eden, Zara thought to herself. The queen then took the opportunity to study his features. Granted, he had been through a lot when he visited Oeste, but Zara still felt like the bags under his eyes were somewhat her fault, even though she could not explain how or why. The cuts had yet to disappear, but were starting to align with his olive skin. His stubble had not been shaven, which, in one way, made him look even more tired. But at the same time it made him look older, wiser, like a king, Zara thought. 

“Eden,” she said, but Eden did not seem done as he was still keeping his gaze with the queen. 

“Zara,” he repeated with a playful smirk. 

“What’s wrong?” she began then as he did not respond. And Eden, being back to the same old Eden, only shook his head once before quirking his lips upwards. 

“Why would anything be wrong, mi bella?” He continued and Zara rolled her eyes. 

“I won’t comment on your horrendous lying-skills as I am sure you’ve been told.” She spoke the very same words he had used against her weeks ago. Eden only chuckled at that. 

“You managed that situation properly. Like a true queen.” Eden suddenly changed the course of their subject, thereby earning a glare from the young queen. 

“Is that a lack of faith in me I sense?” she inquired sarcastically. Truthfully, the queen had already gone tired of fighting Eden over something that had already happened. 

“Never.” he then offered the queen a wink which made her cheeks warm. 

Zara did not forget the situation. Rather stored it in the back of her mind as the continued towards Emiratean court. Eden remained silent for the remainder of the trip, and although she still wanted to question his peculiar attitude she decided against it. Eden would, however, let his eyes travel over the queen’s face for longer than necessary at times, which made Zara feel uncomfortable, and then grateful as they had finally reached the castle. Eden stepped out first before reaching out to help her down from the wagon. 

“Your Majesties,” Wells bowed his head ever so slightly as they both stood in front of him now. 

“Walk with me will you?” Eden carefully took a hold of the queen’s hand, already guiding her on the path that led around the castle’s garden.

Zara only nodded then, and followed behind him as they made their way to the exceptional garden.  
"What's wrong?" Zara decided not to postpone the invetiable as they passed several trees. Leafs still changing from the harsh red and yellow of the spring. Eden turned to her with a smirk.

"Nothing passes you, mi bella." Zara could not tell if he was taunting her or if he simply did not understand the severity of the situation.

"Stop that. Stop making everything into a joke when it's not. I can see your troubled, Eden, but I can't help unless you help me first. Please understand." Zara held her breath as she spoke the last words, Eden lost his appeal then as he eyed her worried estate.

"I'm sorry," he breathed so quietly Zara thought she'd imagined it. She decided then to push this even further by raising an eyebrow, indicating his resuming speech. Besides, she rarely got the opportunity to have the upper-hand with Eden.

"For acting like a mad-man. I think it's the stress of a forthcoming wedding." he offered a small smile then, green eyes glimmering under the sun. Zara bit her under-lip before nodding acceptingly.

"See, that wasn't so awful." Zara knew there was more that was troubling the young prince, but this was a start at least.

"Oh trust me, I'm perishing on the inside, mi bella." He took her hand slowly then as they continued peacefully through the garden. Eden told some stories of Oeste, and took a minute each time Zara laughed to study the tracings of her skin. His stories were elaborate, almost fantasy like the way he described them. But Zara did not mind, as he spoke with such intensity, such contempt. And besides, he made every story worth while.

"Your majesties!" Wells interrupted them abruptly as they were now seated under an apple-tree. The sweat tracing down his forehead could only be an indication that he was bearing bad news.

"Wells, what is it?" Zara stood to greet her head-guard.

"Que-Queen, Catherine Froiler, they've sent another letter." He finally made out, Eden stood then too. Eden frowned.

"Regarding what?"

"Regarding their invasion of the Emiratean Northern border." Wells held out a piece of parchament, but Zara was too caught up in the words he spoke to care.

"Invasion of the northern border." Eden quickly caught up and grabbed the letter before reading out loud.

"To my friends from the North, It is a great honor to announce that France has joined our alliance. Catherine Froiler, Queen of The south. " Zara was confused beyond words at that point. Emiratis had practically descended from France a long time ago, they had always been allies. What changed?

"They believe France is the better ally to have in a forthcoming war." Eden answered her thoughts gracefully, but Zara could not stop her heart from beating frantically. But it was different this time. She felt as her fear turned into fury at one point. Her frantic heart beating as a rush of energy, instead of fear as it once had. Zara took the letter from Eden's large hand before crumbling it and leaving it behind as she made her way towards the castle.

They learned early on that they had been outmaneuvered for quite some time. Catherine and her soldiers had been plotting to invade their borders for weeks on end, and it was only now as the kings-guards were sent on a patrol that they had found out. Zara had yet to console with her uncle about this. He would of course taunt her before releasing some vague information that would not be of any assistance at all. Zara did not remember arriving at the throne room. She did not remember telling the generals to 'shut it' as Eden and herself were allowed to think. She did not remember instructing a thousand men to the northern border, to prevent further invasion. Nor did she remember the look on all of their faces as she did all of this. The looks that were shocked over their new, strong headed queen. No, she did not remember any of it. Nor did she want to, because if it did, it would infiltrate her mind to the point of agony as it always did. She could no longer remain the innocent queen without any relations to war. It was time to conquer the South once and for all.

"I don't understand, what is she waiting for?" Alexandré spoke. He was still rather bruised up from their encounter in Oeste, but he proved himself useful in these situations.

"She's waiting for us to call off our engagement, still."

Eden spoke, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Zara was studying the map intently. If the South had infiltrated the northern border with help from France, they were in shallow waters. The men she sent should hold them off for some time, but not long enough. A war was brinking on the Emiretan horizont. She could feel Eden's eyes on her, following her every move intently, but it did not make her un-easy and clumsy as it once would have. Instead it fueled her, to feel the support and companionship of a fellow monarch beside her was somewhat of an unusual feeling. The parliament agreed for Zara to start training again tomorrow, to which he did not protest as they did not know that she had been having secret-lessons with Eden. The wedding was all but two days away, and Zara felt like she could not care less about some extravagant celebration whilst her country was burning. Eden felt the same, she assumed although he did not say much. He would only agree or disagree on strategies, and he carried a distant look in his eyes, Zara suspected because of the forthcoming war. So when he pushed his boots of whilst still in Zara's chambers that night, she did not protest or argue of what the court would say. She only brushed her hand against his cheek before falling quietly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

**

The next morning the sunlight illumining from Zara’s marble window woke the both of them up. Zara decided to push away the day for some time more before falling asleep. When she woke up however, Eden had departed from her chambers, leaving the heat and faint smell of him in his wake. It did not seem as if the wedding was only a day away. No, the celebration of their marriage seemed like something Zara would dread, something that would leave the both of the catastrophically ruined in every way possible. Catherine Froiler had, after all, made sure of that. Despite the repercussions of war, that would pose a threat either way, the idea of marriage excited the young queen. It had never been something she'd dreamt of, as she understood from an early age that her marrying would mean something other than usual. Something political. Marriage was something her mother was supposed to be here for, Zara thought distinctively to herself as she rose from the heat of the bed and made her way out to start the beginning of the rest of her life. Eden had, after the servants knowledge, went to discuss with the newly-elected generals. The young queen then made her way towards the throne room where she was to meet her instructor for the day. She was once again dressed in male-attires and struggled to walk down the steps without grazing her hands over her hips, where her corset usually would be pressing against. A few nobles saw her on the way, glaring with scandalous looks. Zara decided against rolling her eyes in front of them. They would talk either way.

"Your Majesty," a voice made out. Charles' voice.  
"Charles, what are you doing here?" Startled, the queen turned around to greet the new-kings guard.  
"I will be assisting you in your training today." he spoke calmly before bowing his head slightly, blond hair glimmering as the sunlight hit it.

"And they sent you? I mean…should you not be with my fianceé?"

"The dauphine is well attended to, and otherwise occupied as the generals have proposed new strategies of tackling the South." Charles drew out a sword from his waist then. And not just any kind of sword. Even Zara, who had been ignorant in the fields of battle-weapons understood that it was not just any kind of sword. It seemed as the birds stopped chippering when the length of it was on display for the both of them to see. Gold glimmered from the wine-red handle. This was the sword of the Emiratean dynasty. Passed down in generations to Zara's father.

"Charles, how on earth did you come to possess that?” Her eyes were drawn to the sword still as the young man gestured for her to take it. Zara pushed her hand out and grabbed the mighty sword. It felt heavy and light all at the same time, she thought.

"From your uncle, now, are we to train or talk?"

"My uncle?" Zara panicked.

"Have you been seeing the regent without my knowledge?" Charles' demeanor did not fault at her authorial voice.

"That, is a story for when you beat me, your Majesty." He pressed on as he then grabbed his own sword, turning to face the queen in all her might.

"Wh-what? You want me to fight you without any training?" Zara could not help the tone of her voice every time she lied. It was a trait passed down from her mother.

"With all due respect, your Majesty, but we both know you've been training in secret with the dauphine." His blue eyes narrowed down at hers, and Zara could not ease the discomfort.  
"How did-" she began, but was abruptly cut off yet again.

"All questions to be answered, in due time, your Majesty." It was strange to witness someone as complex as Charles. He spoke of matters in a tone that would have you believing he was your sworn-enemy, but the kindness in his eyes remained, countering this belief. Zara sighed once before pushing a fallen-stray of hair away from her eyes, Charles watched intently.

"By your leave, Zara," Charles spoke before raising his sword with full force against the greatest sword in all of Emirati. Zara blocked.  
And so they continued for hours on end.  
Charles did not compliment the queen's graceful hand at the sword, nor did she want him to. If Catherine Froiler was as good as they had let her to believe, nothing could catch her off guard. Mauve bruises had started to shape on the queen's golden skin by the time they were done.

"You are good," Charles stated as they rested for the remainder of the class. Zara found his blue eyes before blinking twice.

"Thank you." was all she said.

"I suppose he's taught you well. " He did not need to speak his name. Zara had made a habit of knowing whenever people were to mention Eden in front of her. They would usually avoid her gaze, as if speaking badly of him would anger the young queen.

"That he has." Zara replied as she placed the sword of the Emiratean dynasty carefully into a new seal Wells had retrieved for them. The silence after that escalated to become more of an awkward silence. Zara coughed slightly before rising on her knees. Charles watched her moves carefully.

“So,” he began

“So,” Zara reconciliated  
“Are you ready to be a wed-woman?” He held her gaze whilst saying.  
“Ready as I will ever be, I suppose. It is all a bit overwhelming to be quite honest.” Zara spoke truthfully. Besides, she did not think Charles did mind.

“You are already queen, surely this is but a short cut to your success.” He spoke softly at the young queen. Zara assessed his words before smiling carefully. Something her father her taught her otherwise was that one did not always need to exchange words to fully understand eachother.

“Well, I really ought to get going. Eden will be wondering where I am.” Zara lifted the sword as Charles straightened his posture.  
“Of course, your Majesty.”

Truthfully, she wanted to comment on his use of the words ‘your Majesty’ as she had previously allowed him to call her by her Christian-name, but decided against it as she spotted his eyes. She could not quite put her tongue what it was, but Charles’ look in that moment was nothing if not distant, and faultering.

“Are you alright Charles?” Surely this got his attention, but he did not seem to recover from his state of mind.

“Spectacular, your Majesty.” He repeated. Zara held her breath slightly before tilting her head and leaving the young man for himself; ignoring the slight sharp tone to his voice.

She only reached the stairs, however, before regretting her actions of leaving so soon. Perhaps she should have insisted he told her what was on his mind; then again she did have a habit of meddling in people’s private matters. The clothes clinging to her body made it hard to walk up the stars, but Zara hurried nevertheless. She had not seen Eden since morning, and despite feeling pathetic about it, she longed for his presence. His smile, his somewhat juvenile demeanor. It was something that had reluctantly become a part of her life. Zara finally reached Eden’s new study. It had been designed by an archictect from Denmark, or so Zara had been told by Lucy. She was just about to open the large marble door when loud voices were made out in the distance. The queen withdrew her hand from the door before listening intently to what sounded like Eden and Sebastian arguing. The door was, however, rather large leaving Zara only to understand bits and pieces of what they were saying.

‘It is a waste Bash!’

‘This has gone too far brother’ A loud thud appeared then, startling Zara to say the least. She then moved her ears further along side the door, where a small gap had been left unattended to by the Danish architect.

“Call this off now before its too late!” Sebastian’s voice was fueled by what could only be described as pure fury. Zara’s relationship with the blonde-haired boy had always been wavering, she dreaded the thought of being in his presence at a time like this.

‘Call off what?’ Zara thought to herself.

Her thoughts were explicitly answered as Sebastian continued his rant.  
“She is not strong enough to withhold The South Eden. And you, will forever be known as the foolish young king who did not act quick enough! How do you suppose your precious fiancée will react when she founds out your envoys were the spies reporting to queen Catherine froiler? End this now, as we had planned brother; before Oeste falls with Emiratis!”

And then silence.

Zara did not notice she had taken a step away from the door. She had not noticed the cold that suddenly washed over her skin. She did not speak, nor did she have too. Words were suddenly mushing around in an unflattering way before she could put the pieces together. It was all utterly clear; they had deceived her from the beginning. He did not care for her as she thought. He only cared about his country; as any king should. She was awaken from her dreary state when the large marble door was pushed open and Eden stepped forward. Zara held her breath as she looked over his soft features. He was beautiful, she thought. So utterly, explicitly beautiful; it was a sin really. To allow someone the grace of an angel, as well as the looks of one.

“Zara,” Eden’s raw voice cut through the silence in the hallway. Zara had never noticed how large these halls really were before that moment. In fact, she was confident you could hear a pin drop at this rate. She did not know how they understood she was here, nor did she care; in fact, all she cared about in that moment was eloping.

“I,-“ The young queen began, but the words died as fast as they appeared. Eden moved forward, slowly, as if she was an injured animal. Zara felt pitiful in that moment, not only because of the news regarding her fiancés betrayal, but because Eden seemed to pity her as well. Humiliation washed over the young queen in a heart-beat. It was one thing to feel sorry for oneself, but to have others feel sorry for you was perhaps the worst of all.

His green eyes glimmered with remorse. From that he had been caught, surely, the queen thought to herself. “Zara please.” His hands were on her cheeks now, as he looked down at her. All too suddenly, the young queen raised her hands and slapped the fuck out of her husband-to-be. Though he did not seem psychically hurt, his eyebrows were tightened as he took a deep breath. Zara then took the opportunity to turn on her heel and run away from all that had gone in her life. For the second time.

It wasn’t as bad; running with male attires. They were flexible and gave Zara an apparent advantage as she fled from Eden. Though she was not sure were she were fleeing to. It seemed, in that moment, the right thing to do. Eden was without any doubt not far off behind the queen. But it did not matter; she was going to get away from him. The entrance to the southern part of the garden seemed like the next move for Zara, but she was abruptly put to a stop as she collided with a strong body. The queen fell to the floor as she looked up only to find Charles’ light-blue eyes. The look on his face confirmed that her tears were running, and quite visible at that. Charles carried a worried look as he helped Zara to her feet.

“Zar-your Majesty, are you all right?”

“I’m fine, Charles, I-“ She was abruptly cut off as Eden fiercely pushed Charles away by the chest. Eden breathed heavily as he eyed the young Kingsman.

“Why is it that every time something goes wrong you are around?” Eden’s bitter tone indicated something far off what the matter regarded.

To Zara’s surprise Charles only smiled faintly at the young dauphine, as if he could not be bothered with the troubles of his king-to-be. It was rather annoying for her, considering this tension indicating a love-triangle was nothing but petty jealousy from her fiancé’s part.

“Pardon me, but I doubt that’s why her majesty is trying to escape from you? ” Charles replied charismatically.

Eden took one hard look at Charles again before turning to Zara.  
”Zara, please. Let me explain myself.” His hand grabbed hers all to suddenly. Though she hated to admit it; his touch sparked something intense inside her. Not only did she want to grab his hand and forgive him as easily as she had left, she wanted to let him hold her from here on out until the end of time. As the most powerful couple of the century; Him and her against everything else. Zara blinked twice before gazing upon his hand, and then over hers. Reality heaved over her mind like a sudden wave. She breathed heavily before pulling her hand from his grasp.  
“No. I understand fine. I trusted you with all my heart, and you betrayed me. What more is there to it really? Besides, it is my own fault. I should never have trusted you.”

His hurt green eyes tried to find hers, but she made a point out of ignoring them intently. It would all be much easier if he did not look her straight in the eyes. Eden then pushed a hand through his hair in stressful matter. Zara only forced herself to look away yet again.

“No, you do not mean that.” He reconciliated.

“But I do,” Eden took this as an opportunity to grab ahold of her face again, to which Charles reacted by pushing him roughly off.

“Get off her!” Charles shouted

At this point three kings guards, Sebastian, Alexandré and Georgina had made their way forward. Creating somewhat of a scene. Zara’s felt her cheeks burning with embarrassment. This was all too much.

“The last time I checked, you were assigned to protect me, not attack me. You do realize I can have your head for that, don’t you?”  
It seemed so very dramatic to be quite frank. Everything from Eden’s heaving chest, to the people surrounding them. A few of the guards surround the perimeter as well. The young men continue their brawl, but Zara has blocked it out by now.

It was strange what she felt. It was as a calling, or more of a need to get as far as possible away from the castle walls of Emiratis. Her home, her birthplace. The place she was going to die all to suddenly suffocated every fiber of her being. It seemed explicit what she had to do next in that moment.  
**

I remember my father telling me that anger was fleeting. That it came from time to time to test a man’s ability to resort to God and Christianity. Though my father was a great man; he never practiced what he would preach. His frequent screaming and general abusive methods were sadly the only permanent memories I carried on from the time before his death. It was ironic, either way, that a man filled with so much hatred and violence was to preach about peace and respect to his children. As if he did not spend his nights and days beating his family half to death. ‘It is an art to be calm son,’ His words seemed to have demolished as I see red in front of my eyes. I understood early on that my anger was something I had inherited from my predecessor. But truthfully speaking; only a few moments in my life had ever made me angry beyond words. This being one of them. This complete and utter moron has the audacity to push me away, from my own fiancé at that? I can feel the fury at the tip of my tongue, ready to burst out and taint every positive perception of me in this room. I push my hand through my ragged hair for what feels like the hundred time before staring intently at Charles. Zara had usually become my relaxer in times like this. Though she had seen me at my worst, she had also seen me at my best. And truthfully speaking; annihilating her perception of me was the only thing I could never do to myself. I breathe out as I reconsider the circumstances, and turn to find the brown eyes that always seem to be there. To my surprise, they are gone by the time I’ve scanned the now enlarging crowd.

What?

“No, no, no.” I whisper to myself. Though no one seems to notice her disappearance. Likely because of my own outbursts. Damn these people for not attending to their own queen.

“Where is she?” I turn to her usual guard. Wells I think his name is. He seems as confused as I am to the queen’s whereabouts. I realize all to soon that she has run off, yet again, and that this time I won’t be able to find her. I turn frantically without any luck, before spotting the one person to blame for all of this

“You.” I breathe without any regards to whom is where, and what they will think of me after all of this. I push past Alexandré before grabbing a handful of his cotton lace shirt. He does not seem remotely surprised as I push him forcefully against the nearest marble wall. Sebastian’s blue eyes are as frantic as Zara’s were only moments ago.

“If you would have kept your mouth shut, she would still be here; ready to marry me!” I scream viciously into his pale face. I am very much aware of the whispers and the talks that start the second I finish my sentence, but I am too unbothered to give a damn. It comes again; the anger, and it’s worse now than before.  
Perhaps as I have established who I can blame for her eloping, other than myself of course. My every instinct tells me to raise my fist and punch this incompetent man back to Oeste. And Sebastian seems to be awaiting the blow as well. I raise my fist and prepare to ruin a fifteen-year-long relationship once and for all. That is of course until I am reminded of all the times he has been there for me, besides all of this. Everything from my first abroad-meeting, to me moving all the way to Emiratean court. No, this is Bash. He was never the enemy. I loosen my whitening knuckles before giving him one last push against the wall, for good measure.

Alexandré is still quiet as I make my way past these obnoxiously curious members of Emiratean court. I used to think the elites of Oeste were dreadful, but these people are even worse. They are everything I once though Zara would be; stuck up, self-centered, immoral. Luckily for me, she turned out to be everything but this. I can already feel my anger lessening as I think about this girl, this queen; who carries herself with such weight and authencity, no one would dare question it. This queen whom tells me off every single time I am acting like a complete moron. She who cries over her foul corrupt, relatives simply because they are family, over the struggling people of Emirati. She who’s smile could light up an entire ballroom. She whos beauty would bless the entire court at every hour of every single day, despite not knowing it herself. I try to push the voice at the back of my mind behind, but it keeps resurfacing with the same words. ‘You love her, you love her, you love her, and you ruined her’. I breathe heavily once before thinking of my failed declaration weeks ago. She told me I didn’t love her, not yet. And it frightened me really; how she seemed to know me better than I knew myself. But it didn’t matter, I loved her nevertheless. I loved her from that first time we met after her army attacked us twice on our journey to Emiratis. Even then, as stubborn, and pretensions as she was; I loved her with all my being. And I still love her.

I force myself not to think about the look on her soft face when she stood outside the throne room. It was truly something I had learned to appreciate regarding her, since my arrival at Emiretean court. Not only would she feel everything, her features would never betray her emotions. Perhaps not the best quality to have as ruler, but I didn’t mind, how could I after all? I reach the stable sooner than I thought, but stop in my tracks as soon as I arrive. I don’t even know where she is. I breathe heavily before knocking my hand into the stable wall. The agony washes over my entire estate, but it doesn’t lessen the pain on the inside, despite my expectation. “Damn this.” I say to myself as a shadow emerges from the same way I arrived in. I realize abruptly that I am for the first time in the presence of Wiona, Zara’s oldest maid and long-time friend. She shivers as she makes her way over to my presence before bowing. Her hair is long, curly and auburn. And her eyes are too big for her small state, quite frankly it is rather startling. I can’t help my disappointed reaction to her arrival. I am besides occupied, as my fiancé has decided to leave the castle in the midst of a war. Wiona seems to understand my frantic state and finds my eyes before saying all I could want her to say in that particular moment.

“Your majesty, I’m sorry for interrupting, but I think I can help you find the queen.”

**

Saturno had been the name of the place between the valley’s outside of Emirati. It was reportedly named so after the first person who discovered the place; Saturniamana Hemel. It was a beautiful piece of work as it was untouched by nomads and so. From the top of the largest cliff one could see the entire forest of Emirati. Spread out in various colors and sizes. From the east end, with the dark trees to the near west-side where no one had crossed the path. Zara discovered the place as a young girl, and presumed out of ignorance that it was her special place. Little did she know it had been the place where her father and mother had sought out refuge as well. And all too suddenly, the scenery before her changed. The snow-covered trees shifted to a colorful green, red and yellow. And Zara found herself reminiscing of one of the better days as princess.  
‘So this is where you went off to?’ King Alexander Bartholomew spoke with caution as he approached his only daughter. The princess turned around, startled and shocked by her parents’ arrival.

‘I didn’t think you’d know where I was,’ she spoke with a light tone. Her father then smiled with a tilted face before seating himself next to Zara.  
‘My dear, this is the singular place your mother and I went off to every day after our wedding.’ Zara’s eyes widened at that.

‘You never told me?’ her voice came out fragile and weak, even for a child.

‘You never asked,” The queen mother, Zara-Marie, then seated herself opposite of her husband. Zara now between the both of her parents.

‘I’m too weak to do this.” She remembered saying.

‘Oh my dear,-“ Zara’s mother then caressed her daughters check before finding her similar brown eyes.  
“When life changes to be harder, we must change ourselves to be stronger.”

Zara did not know what she was doing here. It had been a few hours since she had escaped from court, and no one had seemed to find her yet. It was strange how the people who obsessed over her well-being every single day, could not be bothered to notice her disappearing in under a minute. It did not make her feel unloved, or unwanted; though maybe it should have. It rather reminded her of the few selected people she truly cared for in her life. Her uncle being one of them. She wondered how he was doing. If he was as miserable as he was the last time, or if he had come to terms with the fact that he would be spending the rest of his life behind bars. But now that Eden had confessed to his acts of treason, her uncle would be exonerated after a while. Still, it shocked the queen how much she seemed to care about his well-being despite his attempt of overthrowing her. The positive memories of her uncle were few, and came rarely. But they had a permanent influence on her. Everything from the screaming to the treason to the assault; they had a peculiar way of effecting her way of thinking. At times, Zara would stop and think of the hours she spent. Striving for, not her parents’, but her uncle’s approval. It did not deem fit to think so much about someone who had tried to have her executed, but she could not help it; he was her only family. And Georgina. Despite her generally exaggerated way of living life. She was truly someone Zara had learned to appreciate as time went along. Besides, the young queen had always wondered what it would be like to have a sister, a best friend by yours side at every turn in life. She cursed herself then for not talking Georgina into coming with her to this abounded place. And then Lucy. Though she must have been in France by now. Their upbringing was the closest Zara ever got to having a friend. She wondered if the red-haired girl missed her half as much as Zara missed her.

And Eden.

Zara wondered if he had any regrets, like her, about how much time and effort had gone into their relationship. Strangely enough, she did not want to take it back. Not the first time they met, or the last time they saw each other. It reminded her so distinctively of how everything was temporary. And how you truly were alone in life. She cursed herself for what felt like the thousandth time that day. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let him fool her like that?

“You’re an idiot” she told herself, as no one was around. She then stared over the cliff she was now dangerously close to. How grand it would be, to be rid of the albatross around your neck? A voice came out then. Zara felt her legs lifting themselves from where she was sat, away from the end of the mountain, and towards the end of the cliff.

She then took another step forward, and another one, and one more.  
It’s okay. The voice continued as the queen of Emiratis stared over the valley of Emirati. Zara puzzled over her relationship to God then. Perhaps He had abounded her on purpose, perhaps that was the reason of it all? It would deem fit to the situation. Perhaps, she had simply not been enough for Emirati, and needed to end it for matters to get better? She had never been much of a believer, despite her country’s strong relations to the Vatican. Maybe there was a God, or maybe there wasn’t. But He was surely not doing anything about her continuous misery, she thought to herself. The wind had seemed to take a shift in that moment. Carrying on from the light breeze to a stifling cold. Zara’s hands were now purple with frost, but she could not feel it.  
She could not feel anything in that moment.

“Zara?” A voice made out behind her then. And so she turned frantically around, only to face the blue eyes of Charles.  
“Charles? Wha-what are you doing here?” It was only then she noticed her voice had started to go dry from the crying, and the cold. He was dressed in full-gear, much to Zara’s surprise.

“I could ask you the same thing,” he spoke with caution as he made his way forward.

“Stay back. I’m no,- I’m not….This is not what it looks like.” Zara tried, but Charles only stepped forward. His hair now looked silver in this weather as it raptly blew from side to side. Zara took a deep breath as he locked their eyes.  
For there was something truly disturbing about his light-blue eyes. They did not hold the same kindness to them as they once had. No, there was something awfully wrong. Zara took a step back, but decided against going any further as she was now dangerously close to the edge.

“Really? It looks all too familiar to something I witnessed many months ago; a young man, standing at this very spot, ready to jump as he no longer had the means to care for his family because of the high taxation.” Charles smiled slyly then before carefully moving forwards still. Zara held her breath daringly at the man infront of her.

“I,- Charles, are you alright?” The cliff they stood on suddenly felt terribly light. As if it could collapse under their feet at any given time. This had once been Zara’s favorite place, but like most of her favorite places: it took a turn for the drastic too fast.

“You see, Zara…” he stepped forward again before continuing. “I am a man of my word. And when I vowed that day one year ago that I would be the one to slice open our throat, my people questioned me. Ridiculed me even, but I knew I was going to be the one laughing in the end.” The air suddenly tightened around Zara’s lungs. Charles’ wild eyes followed her every move as she turned to the left, to distance herself from the edge.

“Unfortunately, I forgot to bring my family-blade with me. Of all things hah!” he chuckles viciously. “I forgot to bring my murder-weapon. Oh how the lords play their tricks on me.” Peculiarly enough, Zara knew panic was not the approach. She raised her hands carefully in a compromising gesture.

“Charles, you don’t look too we,-“ She began, but sealed her mouth as he drastically moved forward and grabbed her by the side of her arms.

His eyes were wild, and unsteady as he continued to shake the queen. “Well of course I don’t! I’ve been subject of the great queen Zara-Maria for the past months. I can barely stand to look at myself in the mirror. I have betrayed the Gods by allying myself with you.” Zara quickly understood then. Charles was a heretic. Much like those who terrorized Emirati the first time they met. His iron grip only tightened as Zara tried freeing herself.

“But it ends now.” Zara reacts too late when he starts pushing her towards the edge. She firmly plants her feet to the hard ground beneath them whilst frantically moving her arms to get him out of her grip. It stops them for a split second, leaving Zara to push the palm of her right hand into his nose, just like Eden had taught her. The crack confirms she did it right. Charles then shrieks loudly, leaving Zara to run past him. All too suddenly, he grabs a hold of her free-falling hair, forcing her to the ground. Zara feels her head pounding as he straddles her abdomen and hits her at the side of her cheek. He then moves off the queen before grabbing another fistful of her dark-waves, forcing her to move along as he strides towards the cliff. She can feel the blood seeping out of her scull at this point, but its no good.

“Charles, listen to me,-“ He retaliates with another blow to the chin. Zara can feel the taste of blood in her mouth, but chooses to ignore it as she tries to make contact with the disoriented man.

“You’re right. It was all my fault. I knew what was going on in Emirati. Of how your family were suffering, but I chose not to act,-“ This seems to catch his attention as his wild, blue eyes calm slightly. He stares intently at her then, as if he can see into her soul. Zara debates with herself what to do, or say next. She then spots a small rock not far from where her hand is pressed against the rock-ground.

“I chose not to act because I didn’t want to,-“ Her eyes drift noticeably to the stone, but Charles is too frantic, or concentrated on her words to notice. He only chuckles slightly before speaking. “There is a bitter irony to this moment. Oh, how I have dreamt of this day; the day were you would own up to your crimes at the hand of myself.”  
His vicious smile only grows as Zara tightens her eyes at him. He then proceeds to doing something rather odd.He kisses her. It is bitter, and cold, and painful. He then moves his lips to the bleeding spot on Zara’s over lip; tasting it ever so carefully with his own tongue. Zara feels her stomach wrenching in disgust, but keeps a straight face as she does not want to agitate him any further.  
“Oh dreams; how we subordinate ourselves to dreams. Hoping, wishing they will come true without any action,” He abstracts. Zara widens her eyes as he stretches his hands around her neck.  
“Fret not, your Majesty; I was never one to abide to them.” His hands then close around her throat.

It does not go long before she starts to see black dots forming around the scenery behind Charles sadistic grin. The rock seems to be moving further and further away, and Zara cannot remember any of the fighting skills she had once learned. She feels her consciousness at this point, but barely. The memories of her life seem to flood back. She then sees her mother’s face, then her fathers, then the flag of the united empire of Emiratis. Guilt and wariness consumers her state. She had let them all down. They had trusted her with this one grant task of ruling the country, and she had let them down. As swiftly as it arrived, the image of her family shifted to another one. This one woke Zara from her fading state. Making her realize she was still under his hands, that she was still dying. The real world blurred as the image remained uninterrupted. It was as if she was facing two sides to her own mind now. One side in which she had never witnessed, and one that had been there from its inception, lurking, carefully whilst her demons tormented her every day. Georgina, Zara, Wells, Wiona, Lily, even Sebastian and Alexandré appeared then. All smiling gratefully at all she had done for them. But it wasn’t enough. She could still feel herself fading to the beyond.

And then,

Nothing.  
**  
I see myself walking from the point where the heaven meets the earth. I am walking on water, but I am far from drowning. I am walking amongst the heavens, but I am far from a Goddess. I don’t feel the cold. I don’t feel the breeze that should be surrounding me. The line that distinguishes the two sacred areas fade into one when I am in distance with myself. I am wearing nothing but a light, white gown. I am only confident it is me because of my hair. My long, dark hair tumbles down to my waist. Other than that, the girl in front of me is a mere reflection of what I could only hope to become someday. Strong, confident. Secure. And I am smiling. For the first time in what seems like forever; I am smiling. It is infectious, and it makes me wonder why I ever gave it up. Happiness. I step forward to greet myself. It is not strange, seeing myself on display like this. My own conscious visible to the reflection of myself. It only awakens me further. To what you might ask?

I have no idea.

‘Have you given up?’ My own self-speaks carefully to me. Her voice is kind, warm, motherly even. It takes me a minute to understand what she asks of me, before I answer.  
‘What do you mean?’ I feel myself taking a step to the left then, ready to circle this reflection of myself. She does not seem to mind.

‘Have you given up?’ She asks the same and my smile fades as I recall the dilemmas I found myself facing. All too suddenly I become painfully aware of where I am, who I am, and what has led me to this despair.

‘Am I dead?’ I ask myself. She raises her shoulders in ignorance, but does not answer.  
‘So I am dead? Or dying at least?’ She smiles once again. Her smile is very foreign to watch. Her lips pull up onto the barely visible wrinkles on her cheeks.

‘Have you given up?’ She emphasizes the question for the third time, but does not seem aggravated by my lack of response. It is as if she is too content to even register my impatience.

Had I given up? I think about my country, and its imminent threat queen: Catherine Froiler. And how I had been let down by the one person I thought I could trust. And how I had essentially let everyone else down by falling subject to Charles’ sadism at the top of the Hillsbourgh mountain. It seemed like distant dream. My entire life; as if I had already lived it and was now observing from afar. I could not deny the euphoric feeling of contentment that washed over me in that moment. I felt so calm. Queen Catherine, and the south was not here, Sebastian was not here, my uncle was not here. The ghosts of my parents were not here. The pain and misery of my country was a whole lifetime away. The whispers that haunt me late at night were not here.  
‘If this was the true meaning of giving up, then I would have done it a long time ago.’ I think to myself. I shift back to reality in a heartbeat, and face myself once more.

‘I think I have.’ I begin, but pause as the reflection of myself tightens her eyebrows, loses the content smile, and falters in her posture.

‘I don’t understand.’ I try.

‘I am a reflection of you, Zara, I am your achievements, your indiscretions, your defeats, your heartaches, your happiness, your sorrow, your decisions. I am you, Zara, the real you. And anything you do, or say will reflect on me.’  
The usual tightening of my heart doesn’t come at her words. I don’t feel the worry, or the guilt creeping up on my mind. It is still only calm. But a different calm. As if this is the last moment before it all diminishes itself. I turn from her, and face the way I came from.

‘I cannot move on before letting go. Before forgiving them.’ I say to my own version of myself. It all seemed so easy in that moment; return to the real world, and fight my demons one last time. However, the pull from this serene state of mind was too much to give up. And my forgiving Eden was something I had promised not to do. I continue my conflicted state for a moment or two before she speaks again.

‘Your forgiveness is sacred, Zara Maria, remember that.’ I turn at the mention of my full name.

‘What do you mean?’

‘I mean, is it truly your loved ones who need your forgiveness?’ Her red lips pull up into a comforting smile before turning on her heel and walking off. I watch as she disappears further into the horizon, leaving me behind to fend for myself.  
It is still only calm.

**

It comes as a rush of energy then. All limited to the area of her heart. The pull. Or rather, the extraction from the world beyond our own. Her own sharp breath awakens her to the same spot where she lost her consciousness. Only this time, Charles is not attempting to end her life, in fact no one is. She pulls herself up then, and faces the cliff where Charles is seated on the very edge with his back turned to her. He is still too far in his own mind to realize she had awoken from what he presumed dead. Zara rises carefully to her feet. The wind is howling as loudly as it had moments before he decided to end her life. Much to her advantage, it covers over the sound of her stepping towards him. Zara was not going make any mistakes this time; she had to do the right thing. When stood right behind someone she once considered a friend, she braced herself for pushing him off, terminating his life, and thereby eliminating another threat.

Suddenly, she froze.

She was all too caught up in not making any sound that she did not notice it. Not his odd choice of sitting, not the blood on his purple knuckles, but most importantly she did not notice his small whimpers. Fading into the wind as quickly as they arrived. Zara stood still then and watched as the boy who had saved her life, then tried to take it, edged away from his secure spot, and plummeted into the earths rocks beneath them. She was too terrified to witness it all. But she silently thanked the Heavens for doing the bidding for her. It was an unsettling feeling; being ready to take someone’s life. All though it had only been moments ago; she could not recognize that version of herself. She took a deep breath of relief then as she collapsed to the hard ground. She did not let herself relax for long before ascending again.  
She did after all have a life to get back to.

And now with the blessing and forgiveness of herself.  
**  
I cannot believe she still hasn’t come back. It’s been a day, and I am too worried to think about anything else. The servants are all cautious of my presence, with good reason. The last person who asked me whether or not I wanted a bath drawn for me left with a look of complete horror on their face. Sebastian and Alexandré have taken over the discussions with the nobles in the meanwhile. Wiona’s suggestion on Zara’s whereabouts turned out to be wrong, and I’ve been pacing back and forth ever since it seems like.

‘Your Majes,-‘ someone begins, but again, I am too much of an arse to let them finish.

‘If this does not concern the queen’s whereabouts then I do not want to hear it.’  
I silence the young servant boy quicker than he had expected himself. He bows doubtingly before leaving the throne room. Stressed would be an understatement to what I had felt since she left. Not only had the South officially invaded our borders, but the queen had yet to show any signs of her whereabouts. I press my hands against the window seals, watching them whitening before sighing.

Then, I spot something,  
Or someone rather.

Riding towards the castle. Who would be travelling alone at a time like this? I roll my eyes at some of these soldiers’ ignorance. I watch as the individual draws near the castle. I suck in a sharp breath as the person ceases the horses’ violent shuffling.

No.

It can’t be.

Familiar dark locks bounce against her long robes as she raises herself down from Saaba. Her face is bruised badly with two bleeding spots, and her robes are ripped. Still she looks radiantly beautiful, of course she does.

I don’t think.

I just run.

Before I can process it, I am past the castle infirmary, past the ballroom, past the main entrance, and stepping out of the large marble doors to be in her presence once again. I hold my breath at the sight of her. She spots me, but does not seem agitated or aching for that matter. I try to read her mind as I have countless of times before, but nothing. Her wounds are more visible from this point of view, and I can tell she is exhausted. Or else she would have said something by now. I step forward, bracing myself for her verbal impact; but nothing. I take this an indication and move closer. Her hand rests on top of Saaba as she watches my steps. Her eyes flicker quickly to behind me, and I guess the others have noticed her arrival. It is not until I am close enough to touch her arm that she reacts, and then it is only to let out a puff, as if she too had been holding her breath. Next, she would blink before collapsing, but not before I could catch her. She lies limply against my arms as I am left apprehensive. I lift her properly up before moving towards the entrance. I had been right about the court noticing her return. Wells is the first to speak in the row of people that observe as I bring her inside.

“I don’t know.” I say before he can ask, and his worried gaze mirrors my own.  
“Alert the healer.” I hear someone say as I continue towards the infirmary. I do not feel guilty for feeling happy that she is here, in my arms, even under the circumstances. This was all I wanted; for her to come back to me. Everything seemed to happen all at once then. The nurses’ entering the room, and examining her wounds, me shouting at them to be careful, the return of the soldiers on the north-border. I sit on the stool next to her after we have been made aware that she had passed out from exhaustion than from anything else. Her cherry-red lips move slightly in her sleep, as if she is talking to someone. I continue to watch her chest, rising and falling, until weariness consumes my own mind, and my eyelids fall shut at the last sight of the girl I would give my life for.

**

The world comes to focus all too suddenly.

But she refuses to recognize it before she has too.

“Zara?” A sharp, yet warm voice makes out then. Zara flutters her eyes open and finds herself in the presence of the princess of Oeste.

“Georgina,” She says with a dry voice. The princess then hands her a glass of cold contents. Zara decides not to ask what it is before downing it all in one take. The princess was wearing a black gown with prominent flowers sewed into its design. Her hair was pulled back, exposing her familiar emerald gaze.

“What happened?”

“You collapsed the second you arrived, it was quite horrid to watch.” Her bluntness makes the young queen smile.

“What a lovely gown you are wearing, G,” she decided to steer the topic away from her state then.

“Oh, please, don’t, it its awfully dull. I am only wearing it so that the future writers can conceptionalize my concern for war and famine.” She says with a chipper tone, and Zara widened her eyes in surprise. But she had long ago decided not to comment on the different, peculiar aspects of Georgina’s life, nor on how she chose to express these aspects. Zara looks down and is surprised to realize she is still dressed in her torn clothes from the battle with Charles.

“How long was I asleep for?” She furthered as the princess furrowed her thin eyebrows at the question.

“Half a day, your Majesty,”

“But in your own defense, they gave you perhaps the strongest herbal plant I have ever seen. It was meant to let you rest for two days. I am surprised you woke up so early.” Zara could not believe she had slept away half the day. The South were inching closer for every single day. And here she was, playing the part of sleeping-beauty. She arose from the uncomfortable infirmary bed then, planting her bare feet to the wooden floor. There was no one else in the in the infirmary but her. That had to be a good sign, she thought to herself. She stretched her arms, and flinched as pain rushed to her head. She had almost forgotten about her fight with Charles, and his choice to end his own life. She decided to push the thought away for now as the pain intensified.  
“Be careful, what if you fall over again? I wont be able to catch you.” Georgina scolded her from behind. Zara turned to face her, caressing the now patched spot on her forehead.  
“Maybe I can.” A voice interrupted them. Zara turned to the door and faced Eden once again. He looked as he had the last she saw him, when she tried to flee from him.

“ I wont,” she responded, a faint smile on her lips (mostly for Georgina’s display).

“Excuse me, your Majesties.” It was strange hearing Georgina referring to her brother as ‘your Majesty,” Zara thought. But she supposed her tutors had pressed the matters onto her, as he was about to be king. Zara watched as Georgina bowed to no-one in particular before leaving them alone, in the somewhat large infirmary. The silence that consumed the room afterwards was horrid. Zara held her breath as she turned to face him. His hair was a mess, his eyes wild and his lips parted. Zara studied every detail of his face before letting herself breathe again.  
“I’m sorry,” They say in unison. Eden tightens his eyebrows at her then.  
“No-no, what could you possibly be sorry for?” He steps forward then, grabbing her smaller hands in his.

Zara then makes a point of avoiding his weary eyes. “I’m sorry,” she begins again. “ For trusting you, I’m sorry for letting myself fall for you, but mostly I’m sorry for letting myself believe I could ever find happiness in another person. I am queen. Happiness was simply not in the cards for me.” She shakes his hands off of hers then before wiping away a tear she didn’t even register until now. This was absolutely awful. She felt like a child in that moment. Like a juvenile facing a temporary problem in her life. But this was far from that.

“Zara, please, you have to listen to me,-“ He begins. Zara continues ignoring his gaze.

“No, please, just leave Eden. I don’t need you.” She lied. Eden’s eyes were heavy with tears from what she could spot at the corner of her eye.

“You don’t mean that.”

“But I do.” She held her gaze straight when speaking. There is no use in arguing for herself if he wont believe her.  
“I never did. I agreed to marry you for my country’s sake, not because I cared for you. You were only ever temporarily to me. I admit, it hurt when I found out that you had been planning to rob my country’s crowning jewels, but I will view it all as water under the bridge if you agree to leave now, without any theatrics.” Zara tightened her eyebrows as she watched his expression change from weary to furious. What ever could he be upset about? She was letting him off the hook, very easily at that.

His fists clutched white then, breathing heavy as he pulled out a large parchment from his cotton pockets. “Is that what you think I want?” His voice was hard, fueled with fire and anger. Zara could not help but to stare in amazement, she so rarely saw Eden upset.

He then took a step back before turning around and facing the exit, as if he was preparing to leave. “How could you even believe that?” He turned to face her again.  
“All I ever wanted was you. I knew, from the start, that the annulment, the double-crossing would never happen. I knew when I saw how beautiful you were, I knew when I saw you caring for your servants as if they were your equals, I knew when you saved my life in Emirati, I knew when you stopped the riot, I knew when you told me you would give your happiness for your country’s, hell, I even knew when you didn’t tell me you loved me back! I’ve always known Zara, you have to believe me!” It was strange. He was shouting, viciously at that, but she had yet to feel what she was feeling in that moment.

But she didn’t believe him.

How could she?

Eden then placed the parchment in front of her. Zara only made out the first words written in ancient Emiratean writing.

The Royal Annulment Approved by The Vatican

This was the original document that would grant Eden his annulment. Zara held her breath as she studied the official seal of the Vatican. Swiftly, Eden grabbed the paper from her small hands before tearing it to pieces. It was strange, watching something so small, yet of so large significance on the ground, as if it truly did not mean anything. Zara looked up only to find his green eyes once again. They seemed different this time around. Bright, fierce, raw, loving. Of some abundant beauty as it filled her entire being.  
“I love you Zara, ” His voice was calm now, but it seemed to echo through the large room. “I always have, I always will.” Abruptly, he grabbed her waist before pushing his lips onto hers. The taste was of tears and deep regrets. Zara felt her hands shaking at the relief of feeling him again. She felt silly, as she always did. She felt as if she should not be worrying about something as small as this when her country was at war. She could feel her demons at the back of her mind, but it did not matter in that moment.

All that mattered for now, was him.

They kept a bay for the remainder of the night, the demons. They were nowhere to be found when she told him she loved him too, nor when he kissed her passionately before lying her down onto to the very bed she had been resting on hours before, not when his hard, warm body lingered over hers, when she felt small, and he reassured her in a way only he could, when their bodies were intertwined in the most divine way. She did not fear it, though maybe she should have. But it did not scare her. He did not terrify her. She felt most epic in that moment. As it this was the only right thing she had done her entire life. They fell asleep quietly in that very bed. His lips whispering soft into her ear until she felt the place beyond pulling her under.  
**  
The morning came abruptly, as it had a lot the last couple of months.  
“Your Majesties!” Zara felt her eyes burning as she opened them. Though expecting to find herself still in the infirmary, she was now in her own chambers, Eden snoring softly next to her. She took notice that she was now wearing her night gown. He must have carried back here last night. Zara softly shook his shoulder before pulling her covets to cover her body.  
“Wells?” Zara responded. It was not like him to interrupt her in her private chambers. Even if it was troubling news. Eden seemed to be waking up next to her then. Zara discretely gazed over his bare upper-body. He, of course, did not seem to mind that there was someone else in the room. “Wells.” He spoke with a raw, slow tone.  
“I regret to inform you that the South has invaded our northern body. We are looking at a collapse of the city of Ellis. I suggest we begin discussing escape routes. A quick getaway to France would be most sufficient.”  
“What, wait, how did they invade the northern border?” The queen questioned.  
“It seems that the enemy has new weapons we have yet to witness.” Wells spoke somewhat dramatically.  
“What a vague description.” Eden responded whilst sitting up straight, chest exposed. Zara turned to Wells.  
“Show me.”  
They moved quickly to the throne room. The newly-elected generals were all gathered around a large table witnessing the queen’s entrance. Their faces were not as familiar as they once were. More were from Oeste, many with the same Olive-skin that characterized Eden’s soft skin. Stern eyes, and rough hands from their ancient traditions of craft.  
“It is hard to describe unless you see it for yourselves, it seems to be a combination of an arrow and a fire. Our forces have yet to discover anything like it.” Wells started before bringing out a small weaponry. It looked as if it were meant to be held towards its victim, not much unlike an archers way in this world.  
“And how does it work exactly?” Zara studied every grey inch of the item, it was made of steele it looked like. “One fires it towards the target, your Majesty, deadly at the best.”

“And how has the enemy ceased this new weaponry?” She asked no-one in particular.

“We suspect our friends from the North, your Majesty.” One of the nobles, Hemmerson- she though his name was, responded sternly.

“Mary Stuart is it?”

Wells nodded.

“What is your plan of action, my queen?”

“Nothing. My country is already at the brink of war with another major power. I have no time for the games of a make-believe queen.” Zara sensed the annoyance in that moment. The fact that she would not attack the person who had so bluntly allied themselves with their enemy was as awful as treason. But it did not change the fact; they did not have the resources to fight them both of at the same time. They would have to choose their battle this time around. Besides, Mary, not much unlike Zara, was rather young. Four years younger she had heard. Her alliance with The South was without any doubt an act of fear.  
“And as to Catherine Froiler?” Zara turned to Wells. He had the kind eyes her father once had. Though they were brown, and not green as her fathers had been, they expressed something greater than just their color. They cared caution, love, trust and friendship in them. Which was why Zara did not feel scared at the words Wells was about to declare.

“The Southern Queen has infiltrated our borders, your Majesty. The road to our glorious court would take none less than a day. We are thereby officially at war.”  
Zara held her breath.

“What does this mean?”

“It means we will have to initiate the wedding-alliance now, before it is too late.”

**  
The wedding gown was something out of a fairy-tale. It was laced with heavy crystals and a ribbon stretched around its waist. It’s sheer white colour almost blinded the queens careful eyes as she first laid eyes on it. Truthfully she did not care much about it, though it was heavy and uncomfortable; it was bearable as she made her way down the throne-room. Her hair had been done upwards by Wiona, with Georgina instructing in between. It all seemed so rushed when she first thought about it. In the queens departure the most important guests had gathered and established their visits around the castle. The ladies maids had been through hell and back trying to decorate the entire throne room with Georgina hanging over them. Eden did not seem shocked as Zara told him of the news. He confessed how he believed this would be the next step in their relationship and alliance, despite previous altercations. Zara felt fine about it all until they were separated once again. Then it came again; the voices, the demons. They creeped up behind her mind as shadow in the night. Not all the flowers in the world could hide the feeling she had been feeling in those first few moments. It was not until her ribbon laced shoes made their way through those two heavy doors that it all seemed to calm down. When she saw him. For once, he did not smile. Perhaps he knew how wrong it felt for Zara to get married in such a rush, or perhaps he just did not find the situation funny as he always did. However, he did find her eyes across the marble floor. And they were as steady and continuous as the wind that was howling outside. Zara barely remembered her walking up the aisle, nor did she remembered the words the pope had delivered to the small audience. She only remembered the warmth of his hands, and the complete smile he had given her before he kissed her for what seemed like the first time. By the time they pulled away they were both out of breath, and Zara could not help but to smile at his boyish smile.

It made her happy.

“So, how is it finally being a married queen?” Wiona’s smile had yet to disappear form her careful face. Zara only smiled before answering truthfully.

“The marriage in itself? Not half as terrifying as I’d thought it would be. Being married to Eden however? Wonderful.” Zara glanced over to where Eden was seated around the nobles discussing what could only be their next strategy. His eyebrows were furrowed, but he still went out of his way to find her eyes across the room. Her stomach warmed at that.

“If I may say your Majesty,” Wiona broke Zara out of the trance that was Eden.  
“Your mother would have been overjoyed to see you this happy.” The tears quicly welled up in the corner of her eyes at her handmaidens words. Zara’s mother would indeed have been overjoyed to see her only daughter married.  
Zara carefully laid her hand on top of hers.  
“Thank you Wiona,”

“My queen,” A soft voice made. Zara turned around and looked into the fierce eyes of her fiancé. He lifted her hands slightly before kissing the palm of it. Zara watched intently as his eyes lingered over her face.

“Walk with me?” he spoke with a low voice, so no one could hear she suspected, though no one was around to interrupt them it seemed like for once. Then they turned for the outscirts of the castle. Though Zara did not pay much attention to where they were going. They stopped after a while, a calm, reassuring silence lingered in the air. Eden then turned to face her.

“I love you,” He whispered at last.

Zara sensed he had had something important on his heart and remained quiet. He then lifted his hands to cup the sides of her round cheeks. He shook his head carefully then. “And I will love you through war and famine. Through all of this. Please know that.” Zara nodded her head slightly as Eden slowly pressed his lips against her. The euphoric feeling had yet to fade away. A loud noise destabilized the moment then. The loud bell rang four times before ceazing for a second or two and resuming. Eden’s carried a confused look, but Zara knew exactly what that sound was.

“What is that noise?” he questioned. Zara’s voice was caught at the tip of her tongue then. For she could not muster up the strength to say the words out loud, but she had to.

“That is the toll Eden,” His expression did not change. She held her breath as she took his large, now cold hands in hers.

“The enemy is at our door.”

Suddenly someone was clapping.

The loud belling had yet to stop, but it was now drowned out by a cold, heartless laughter. It was a laughter the queen of Emiratis had heard countless of times before. It was a laughter like none else. It was a sound motivated by all she had dreaded; pain, fury, anger, jealousy. Zara felt her body shifting uncomfortable at his voice.

“Such a clever little girl. That wretched peasant Wells must have taught you about three hundred different warning-sounds, but of course,” Her uncle stepped closer then, as if he did not fear the powerful monarchs before him. “-you learned them all. Even as a child.” His face was no longer covered in dirt and blood as the last time she had seen him. No, he was now in fine attires. Cheeks full and warm with blood. Zara wondered how long it had been since he had escaped from his cells.

“Step back uncle. I do not hesitate to defend my throne anymore.” Though the words were true, it was harder to say them out loud. Her uncle exposed his rotten teeth as he laughed viciously.

“So I’ve heard. How is it that you only listen to me when I am supposedly locked away?”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “You weren’t a particularly good teacher, with the abusive and all.“

“You are ignorant and juvenile my child. All I did was for your future fall, surely you must have known that at some point.” Zara kept a straight face as he continued. “I will however, admit that complications arose along the way. But it all worked out in my favor-”

“And how is that?” Eden interrupted whilst moving to stand in front of his new wife. Her uncle did not loose his smile, on the contrary he laughed once more.  
“Fret not children, I will inform the people of how you fought hard and bravely, but how you, in the end, could not stand against the South.” A chilling wind blew past them then, reminding Zara that they were still outside.

“And then what? You seem to laboring under the illusion that Catherine Froiler will let you have the throne. You will be executed alongside everyone else associated with the crown.” Eden pushed on, but nothing changed. Not the cold wind, nor the vicious look on his face.

“You still do not see it,” he whispered to himself it seemed like.

“See what?” Eden spat back.

Abruptly Zara two strong arms going circling around her. As she looked over to Eden, two guards had his arms forced back as well. Although Zara could not see her attacker she already knew it was a member of Emiratean court.

Her uncle continued his monologue it seemed like.  
“You will not spoil this for us. She will rule. And I will be king. You just wait and see.” The blue of his eyes focused on the moon behind Zara. His entire posture seemed rehearsed it seemed like. Eden was still trying to fight the guards off when her uncle turned on his heels and shuffled away.  
“And what of us, uncle? What of me? I am your brother’s only child. Will you really hand me over to the enemy as if I have not known you my entire life?”  
The general stopped in his tracks briefly. For a moment she thought he would say something. Anything. To change the situation. To make it all better. To make emends with what he had done. All the sins, all the pain he had caused upon her since her parents died. For a split moment hope did not seem so foreign. Zara could not help but to hold her breath as her uncle turned to face her. Blue eyes raw with pain, tears. She would perhaps have reacted differently if his eyes were not still focused on the pale of the moon behind her. Zara realized then that her uncle had had departed long ago. He had disappeared months ago, replaced by this shadow of a being.

“Take her to the dungeons. The queen will want to have the honors herself.” He spoke before turning around again.

“And what of the prince?” The guard behind Zara tightened his arms when questioning the general. He stopped once more before speaking those few words that had such horrid impact on Zara.

“Kill him.”

The general disappeared in the matter of seconds. Zara turned her gaze to the right dreading whatever would come next. Eden was now on his knees, two guards holding him down still. Zara felt faith in that split second. They were not enough to kill him, he was too strong. She found his eyes then. He did not seem scared, even in this terrifying moment. He seemed calm, cautious. As he was fully in control.

“Hold him down!” One of the guards shouted as Eden started twisting in their arms for the third time.

“I’m trying.” He responded.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance.”

It was strange really.

Although she had never meet the queen of the South it seemed like they had known each other for a life time in that moment. Her deep red hair flared in the cold wind, and from here; her brown eyes looked as black as the deepest pits of hell. She was dressed in warrior clothing with the green and blue colors of the south. What terrified her the most was how young she looked. Zara had for a long time expected her to look older, wiser, but no. Catherine Froiler looked no older than twenty-five where she was stood in front of them. She held their gaze as Zara felt a shiver running up and down her body.

“Your Majesty,” the guards spoke, but none dared to let Eden or I go from their iron grip. Catherine with a powerful look towards Eden.  
“Would you believe, if you had just kept to your plan we would not be in this awkward situation?” Her condescending tone only made Eden furrow his eyebrows. Not a hint of fear was shown from his green eyes. Zara studied her intently before remembering what was happening.  
“Your quarrel is with me Catherine, leave him out of this.” Zara prayed her voice was as strong as she thought it sounded in her head.

“Interesting. You refer to me by my first name as if I am not holding the life of the love of your life in my hands.” She pulled out a long sword then. Its colors matched her extreme hair.

“It is the truth. Leave him, and-“

“And what?” She questioned further. A black movement moved past their eyes in that moment. Zara turned her face to the right, but nothing was in sight. She moved her eyes to Eden who a curios look on his face. Differing from his otherwise unphazed look. Zara only had to keep their gaze interlocked for a second more to understand what was happening. Catherine had kept her gaze on Zara. As if she was studying her as closely as Zara had been studying her.

“I have won, child. You and your pesky little country will not be bothering me anymore. Especially now as it will be a part of my empire.” Zara felt her heart beating faster at her words. Emiratis was not about to fall into the grip of this tyrant.

No.

She would not let it.

“Wells, now!” At the sound of Eden’s voice, she pushed her elbow into the guard’s stomach causing her to loosen the grip on her. She turned faster than him and pushed the flat of her hand into his throat. She did not stay to witness his pain. She hurried over to where Wells men had pushed away Eden’s attackers. Eden grabbed her hand before running away from the where the war was doing its worst. Zara did not spot Catherine froiler in their getaway. Surely she was being protected. “Zara?” Eden’s voice brought her out of her trance as they entered the throne room. The throne room was barely recognizable from here. Dead bodies were piled up on one side of the room. The dark-red blood spread to the other side of the room. Soldiers of both countries were around the entire room, fighting with all their might, oblivious to the fact that their royals were standing in front of them. Although time seems to stop for a moment they were still moving through it all. Even through the man loosing his life to a steele blade, even as a soldier is beaten to a plumb in one swift movement, they’re bodies are still moving.

“Where are we going?” She manages to shout out through the terror that is plaguing the room. Eden only tightens his hand around hers. Abruptly Zara feels a blow to her head. The world starts spinning madly for a few seconds before everything darkens. Black and blue patterns litter her eyesight. She feels her body being lifted off the ground and moved. And as strange as it may sound, she can still feel Eden’s presence nearby. Whoever did this is not an ally. By the time her eyesight has returned the throne room is calm once more. It is still filled with bloodied soldiers lusting for war, but none of them say anything as they eye the queen. Zara spots most of their subjects, their warriors up against the walls. Defenseless against the South’s warriors. Zara looks to her left where Eden seems to be regaining conscious as well. She pushes her off the ground but does not come far as she falls suddenly next to her husband. “Eden, Eden – are you hurt?”

“Physically?” He retaliates with a joke. Her head is spinning too fast to even register it properly. But she does register his cold hand on top of hers. “I am fine.”

“Behold!” A voice interrupts them. Zara recognizes it instantly as the voice of Catherine Froiler. It is loud and stern and manages to pierce its way through every fiber of her body. “The king and queen of Oeste and Emiratis,” Her red hair stands out even more now than before. Zara suspects it’s the head injury that intensifies every color. In her hand she holds the same sword as before. Her confidence is so complete that Zara believes she would be terrified if her head was stable.

“Weak as animals before us all. Long after they had vowed to protect their forthcoming empire. I have, in my life time, yet to see an entire people put their faith into children. It does not anger me as much as it ticks at my blue blood. For too long I have witnessed this, for too long I have wondered what it would be like to take what is rightfully mine, but my subjects,” Two guards lift Zara and Eden to their knees then. The room watches intently as Catherine Froiler lifts her blade.

The somewhat dramatic pause ends as she breathes out heavily. “No more.” The room is still spinning too hard for her to make out who she will run the blade through first. She prays however that it will be her. As selfish as it may sound, she would rather have him have to watch her die than the other way around. She loved him too much to watch him die. Zara musters up the strength to turn her head around once last time to face death. But the scenery has shifted yet again. She worries that she is already dead and has started hallucinating when Georgina is stood in front of her.

“Eden!” Her voice makes out as she drops a blade to her feet. Everything moves utterly slow as Zara studies intently. Georgina running to her brother’s assistance whilst Catherine Froilers blood stains the ends of her long dress.  
Georgina killed Catherine Froiler.

Zara manages to get up somehow, but by then the fighting has resumed. She stumbles over to where Eden and Georgina are now stood. A faint smile on all their lips. “Give me some credit, I am both of your sibling now.” In that split moment they are all too happy to see each other happy, too content that they do not notice the arrow coming from nowhere, piercing its way into Georgina’s chest. Nothing makes noise anymore suddenly it seems like to the young queen. Not Edens scream, not her fragile body hitting the floor, nor the continuous battle going on.

The general appears from out of nowhere it seems like.  
“Hello, darling niece.” He says with a cold voice. Zara watches as grips the bow and arrow in his hands tighter to his chest. Realization kicks in quicker than she’d want it to.

“You,- you did this..” She can barely make out the words as she watches Eden crumple over his little sister.

“Call it symbolism if you want, but I was not aiming for her actually.” His grin is wicked and Zara feels sick. Georgina was not supposed to be dead. A blade is tossed at the queen’s feet in a swift moment.

“Pick it up.” She is too terrorized by the fresh image of Georgina’s body to even register it at first. Her throat seems to have locked itself up as her uncle pushes his way forward, now standing directly in front of her.

“We will end this, you and me, once and for all. One fair fight.”

He truly has gone mad. Are the first words she can think of. But then the blood boiling in her ears has stopped. And Eden’s traumatizing screams were audible once more. Zara turned to look at the girl she had considered her own sister, her own family, now laying there as nothing more than a body. A limp, cold, dead body. The demons start talking once more. This is your fault. You did this. This is your doing. They are all too loud for her to control them. She barely feels the pain in her head anymore, all she feels now is the cold blade in her small hand.

“For Georgina,” she says to no one in particular, but the general seems to have picked it up. He smiles a wicked smile before raising her blade at her.

And so it begins.

Zara can tell early on that he was not expecting her to be able to fight back, this well at that. But the element of surprise quickly fades. The general had after all been assigned to all the military expeditions her country has organized since the Salosian wars. Abruptly he connects his elbow with the side of her face, causing her to fall to the ground hard. And for once she wishes she was wearing the warrior clothes, they would have been to her advantage. He kicks her once in the stomach before turning around, as if he had already won. Zara rises to her feet quickly before swinging the blade at his back. He turns quickly and blocks. Another blow is directed at Zara’s abondment, but this once she is not able to stop. It cuts deeply into her stomach in a swift movement, prompting her to clutch her stomach in agony whilst falling to the ground. She crawls backwards, as if running could save her in this moment. She feels her own blood soaking through her hand. And maybe it’s the earlier blow to the head, or maybe it’s the pain in her stomach, but she stops crawling at some point and starts thinking that ‘maybe this is it’. Maybe this is the final chapter for the queen of Emiratis. Maybe Eden will be the one to lead her country on. In all but a few seconds she makes peace with that horrid idea. For that one moment in her life, death does not frighten her. Loosing it all seems so easy, so peaceful. She leans her body onto her elbows and closes her eyes for the last time, waiting, timidly for the sword to pierce her fragile heart.

Nothing happens.

She musters up the strength to open her eyelids one more time. To her surprise Eden has picked up the sword she dropped several moments ago, and has now directed it to the general. Eden had always been better in combat, then again, he did have more training. Nevertheless, the queen of Emirati had never really given it a thought; how truly good he was at fighting back before now. His hair continuously falls into his eyes as he blocks and attacks the blade of the general. In this setting his expression is calm, collected. But Zara observes his the red of his eyes. He is hurting. Eden fights back with might, but the general manages to pull Eden close at one point holding him by the fabric at his collar. They seem to exchange few words in that moment, though Zara cannot register what it is they are discussing. The conversation ends briefly as Eden pushes the general away with all his might causing him to plummet to the ground. Then, Eden pushes the sword into his stomach, and for the very last time she observes her uncle’s eyes widen and then fall shut. He falls all too quickly to the ground, and Zara cannot help it, she runs to his side. His eyes fade slowly, but certainly, as the queen observes timidly. She fears he might be trying to say something as blood rises in his throat spilling out of his mouth and onto his uniform. His eyes close at some point, leaving Zara to hold his dead body. It was strange really, how numb she felt in that moment. Her uncle’s dead body did not terrify her as much as it probably should have. On the contrary, it was her husband’s screams that awakened her from the trance of holding his dead body. She turned her head towards Eden where he held his only sister. The only thing she knew for certain in that moment was how fast her heart was beating. She managed to make her way over to his side before the tears began.

“Eden, Eden,” Zara tries to distract him from the body. She had never seen him like this. A complete and utter disaster as he mourned his sister. Nevertheless, the rational part of her brain was pushing through as always.

This is not over.

You could be killed any second.

Zara grabs a hold of his face in a swift movement. It is only when he touches her face that she is made aware of her own tears. “We need to get out of here.” She pleads, but he does not budge. This boy, this man. Whom she had given her heart to in all but a few weeks was too fragile to even move. The man who would encourage her along the way in every setting possible. Her heart ached for him. She then did the only thing she could do. She rests her hand on top of his and leans against his broad shoulder as the war rages on between them. She does not know how long they stay like that. She believes she hears Wells’ voice at some point. Urging her to flee the scenery, but truthfully it may have been an illusion. The pain in her head is long gone, and the cold, numb feeling has found its way into her heart. Even the demons remain quiet in that moment. As if they know just how broken she already is at this point. Then, the swift, cool sound of a blade is heard. She is still too far off to register where it came from at first, but then the faint gasps of a male voice is heard. Zara realizes all to suddenly what is happening. She looks up from her secure place on Eden’s shoulder only to find herself staring into the eyes of James, her uncle, the general of the united colonies of Emiraits. His face is soaked with dark, red blood and the wound from where Eden drew his sword is still fresh, aching even from this point of view. He falls to the ground once more and it is then Zara notices the arrow that has pierced its way into the side of his brain. Behind the arrow stands Wells. But it is not witnessing her uncle’s death for the second time that upsets her. No, it is the tired, weary eyes of Wells from where he stands. Zara follows his eyes to where Eden lay right beside her, a sword-wound visible by the side of his heart.

“No,” she manages to whisper out whilst trying to grab ahold of his upper-body, only to have him fall into her lap in tragic way.

“No, no, no, no.” She begins. This was not happening. This is Eden. Her Eden. Her husband. The king of Emiratis and Oeste. His green eyes flicker slowly whilst searching for hers.

It is selfish.

She knows it is.

But she can’t help it.

“Please don’t leave me.” The words come out as a pathetic cry, but she does not care.

“This is not how it was supposed to be.” She starts once more, but he is already fading away. She feels her heart physically aching at the sight of Eden falling apart in front of her. He surprises her by pressing his cold, bloodied hand against her cheek then. “I love you, mi bella, always have, always will. Remember that when you are out conquering the world. I love you, always.” He proceeds to taking a deep breath one last time, before leaving this world.  
And the queen of Emiratis is left with her dead husband and sister-in law.


End file.
